Fire in the Goblet
by Ailith Dragomere
Summary: SEQUEL to Second Lady Lestrange! Being REWRITTEN very slowly (Chapter 12 Updated)! Follows Phoenix Lestrange and Harry as they continue the begin fresh starts with families and continue to try and figure out their strange new friendship.
1. Chronically Late

**Disclaimer:** This fanfiction is just that FANFICTION. It is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, as well as various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

 **Note:** I use pieces directly from the books and the only things I own completely are Phoenix Lestrange and my plot changes.

 **Warning:** If you don't like stories focused around a non-canon character, do not proceed any further. This story is based around a character I created and fit into the Harry Potter world.

::Phoenix::Black::Lestrange::

Chapter 1:

Chronically Late

It had been eight years since Phoenix had visited Dragon Gates and her mum's best friend Gale. Phoenix had been incredibly upset when they took her from her home, as she had called Dragon Gates at five.

After Bellatrix's arrest, Gale had owled and written Phoenix constantly, until Hogwarts, then they lessened and soon stopped in her second year. Gale had kept Phoenix up to date about the dragons, and one in particular. Dani was Gale's youngest, a Hungarian Horntail born a few days after Phoenix. The pair, dragon and girl, had formed a bond the day they'd met, when Phoenix had gotten herself lost one day and found herself in the Hatchling caves.

Bella and Phoenix reached the Gates late morning where Gale was waiting for them at the visitor's entrance, beaming at the women.

"Bella!" Gale grinned and pulled the elder of the pair into a tight hug.

She was just as Phoenix remembered, a bouncy woman in her forties with the endurance of a five year old. She was light tan with shoulder length light brown hair and cheery blue eyes.

"My God, Phoenix, you have grown," Gale gleamed as she pulled the girl, who now towered over her, into an equally tight hug.

"It has been eight years Aunt Gale, of course _I_ have, but you, _you_ haven't changed a bit." Phoenix smiled hugging her back. Gale let go and turned back to Bella.

"Have you dropped that Lestrange man's name yet?" Gale asked. Gale had hated the secrets and mysteries Rabastan Lestrange had left behind in life and death, despite the fact that he had loved his wife and daughter unconditionally.

"Not completely," Bella replied. "Officially we are Black-Lestrange, but at school, Phoenix will just be Phoenix Black."

"She'll get more respect with that name and maybe not end up in the Hospital Wing quite so often. I mean, after that embarassement over Sirius Black, your cousin's name will hold more swing then that husband's ever did."

"You know, I think Phoenix would like to hear more about Dani," Bella said changing the subject.

"Fine, you win this time, but you aren't getting away that easily," Gale smirked.

"I would be insulted if I did," Bella teased.

"Now, you won't believe the size change in Dani. She has missed you so much, Phoenix." Gale said changing the subject.

"I've missed her, too!" Phoenix exclaimed.

"Well, then let's go and get you two checked in." Gale smiled.

"One of us, I am going home to try and get settled back into real life after…

"Think nothing of it, I understand completely," Gale smiled. "If you have time and are interested, I believethe Ministry was looking for new people to hire in the Law enforcement, Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, and Mysteries Departments. When they found out you were cleared and were returning home with Phoenix, the Head of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes asked me to point you in her direction."

"Do you know what they are looking for?" Bella asked.  
"They've lost a few of their senior workers recently due to a multitude of reasons and none of their junior officers are quote up to par and still need to work under a senior officer. Maggie remembered you from when she was a junior officer and was excited to learn you were coming back."

"Maggie Braden? That Irish witch that was top of her class?"

"She has a little less Irish in her now, but that's the one."

"I will send her an owl after lunch," Bella promised. "Will you escort Phoenix home after dinner or should I plan to meet her back here?"

"How about she stays the night? Anton has been dieing to meet her since you owled me."

"Why?" Phoenix asked.

"He knows talent when he sees it, and he saw it in Phoenix eight years ago, with Dani. She seemed to become a friend with any of the Hatchling instantly, and for being five years old, that is quite feat seeing as she had to escape the daycare on a daily basis to do so."

"Those witches were so boring," Phoenix replied remembering the daycare. "They wouldn't even tell us about any of the dragons."

"They weren't hired as Handlers dear, they were hired to keep you kids out of trouble."

"Lot a good they did," Phoenix said. "Is Mike still around?"

"Your partner in crime is working, if you get lucky you'll see him tonight." Gale said.

"Alright, well I will leave you to get reacquainted with the dragons, Phoenix."

"What are you going to do mum?" Phoenix wondered.

"I am going to start cleaning and updating the house." Bella replied and looked to Gale. "You are always free to stay with us too, once the house is fixed up."

"No problems, it probably just needs to be updated and cleaned a little. I roped a couple of the interns, to go over once a month and just help me straighten up." Gale said. "So I'll drop her by later tomorrow."

"Sounds perfect, and just owl me if you decide to keep her longer for whatever reason." Bella smiled and hugged Phoenix and Gale goodbye.

"Bye mum, see you tomorrow." Phoenix called as she followed Gale inside.

"I'll have my house elf drop by your house tonight and grab a few things for you for tonight." Gale said as they signed Phoenix in.

"Great, when can I see Dani?"

"Soon, she is probably resting now."

"Oh wow, this is amazing."

"You get used to it," Gale beamed. "Are you hungry?"

"A little, why?"

"I had to get up at five, my usual sugar rush is in the downward spiral and it's time to eat lunch."

"Ok, what are you doing this afternoon?" Phoenix asked

"I have to feed the Fireballs and Shortsnouts." Gale said.

"Can I help?" Phoenix begged

"I don't think so, I'll take you to my rooms after lunch and introduce you to Anton after we eat dinner." Gale replied a little uneasy.

"Maybe, I can see Dani while you are gone?" Phoenix suggested slyly.

"I'll talk to a friend of mine." Gale chuckled.

"Thanks Aunt Gale." Phoenix squealed.

"You're welcome Phoenix." Gale smiled as they made their way to the mess hall.

"Afternoon Gale, how were the Ridgebacks this morning?"

"Antsy, that Norberta there just had her eggs so the males are being a little protective of our only girl."  
"Hope they don't try and hurt the healers when the egs Hatch."

"Hard to say," Gale sighed. " So, what's for lunch today?"

"Looks like spaghetti." The woman replied. "Who is the girl?"

"Hannah, I'd like you to meet my old friend Bella's daughter."

"Oh Phoenix right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you must be the Hannah Aunt Gale was always telling me about." Phoenix smiled.

"She's my best friend, we work together in sector 1." She smiled.

"This place is amazing, if I could work here, it would be really amazing."

"We actually have programs for inspiring dragon handlers. It's our intern and trainee program."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if a person shows exceptional skill with the dragons or dedication to the dragons, then they are offered a job here. They can't take a real job until they are seventeen, so for those age 14, we have interns. Once you turn fifteen, you have a month evaluation before you can become a trainee."

"We have a handbook that describes everything," Gale cut in.

"Everything you need to know about being an intern, about being a trainee and the different Handlers, and everything you need to know about every dragon." Hannah smiled. "It magically adds pages to every book when someone adds something. And it always stays about an inch thick."

"That's amazing, can I see yours?" Phoenix asked Gale.

"Tonight, you can start to read it before bed." Gale smiled.

"So you think you're interested in the program?" Hannah asked.

"Well, I'm fourteen, and it is so great here. Why wouldn't I?" Phoenix smiled.

"That's great." Hannah smiled.

"Here you are, girls." A woman said, handing the three women a tray of spaghetti each.

"Thanks Donna." Gale smiled at her.

"No problem, Gale. How's Dani?" Donna asked.

"Doing well, she's healthy." Gale smiled and found the group a seat.

"Wait, isn't Phoenix Dani's best friend?" Hannah asked.

"Hi, can I sit here?" Someone asked. The woman was 6'5" with platinum blond hair, bright blue eyes and thin-rimmed glasses that showed her eyes off even more. She had a thin frame and was simply beautiful.

"Sure Stephanie, how are you doing?"

"The dragons are making it hard for the researchers, to well, research. They freak out when we walk into our labs to watch them."

"That's weird, I'll talk to Anton about that." Gale said.

"We have no idea what it is." Stephanie sighed.

"Could it be you are moving too fast? They react to movement more than anything else." Phoenix shrugged. "Right?"

"Right you are, but the researchers make sure to walk in slowly, it's the handlers that don't, especially that Kendra, she's a piece of work."  
"She shouldn't even be a handler, she is going to get herself killed one of these days." Gale said.

"She hasn't even been here a year, and she already thinks she should be at your level Gale." Hannah added.

"Oh, sorry about this Phoenix, this is Stephanie from the research labs. She records the behavioral issues with dragons and such." Gale told Phoenix, more to change the subject than anything.

"You must be Bella's daughter. I've heard a lot about you. Dani was really down when Gale told her what happened."

"Dragon's can understand human speech?" Phoenix asked. She had a look of concentration on her face, and seemed extremely interested.

"They find it comforting. It won't matter if you talk to them like dragons though either. Dragons who are spoken to like they are equal to us are actually happier than those that aren't." Stephanie explained. "You going to participate in the program?"

"I want to, yes." Phoenix replied.

"Oh man!" Hannah suddenly cried.

"What's wrong?" Phoenix asked, a little concerned.

"I'm gonna be late for shift!" She groaned.

"No you're not Hannah. Your watch must be fast, you have ten minutes before you need to start over." Gale chuckled. "Hannah is chronically late for shift, but she is a damn good Handler."

"Which dragons are you with this afternoon?" Stephanie asked Hannah.

"I'm helping you researchers watch Dani and the other female Horntails." Hannah replied sitting back down.

"Speaking of Dani, I have been meaning to ask you. Hannah, would you mind taking Phoenix with you when you, show Dani she's back?" Gale asked.

"Would I? I'd love to." She said finishing her spaghetti.

"Thanks Hannah." Gale smiled.

"No problem, come on Phoenix, let's get there early." Hannah said rushing out of the mess hall. Phoenix ran after her at top speed.

"She's real quick." Stephanie observed.

"And light footed, graceful too." Gale smiled.

"She's a…" Gale nodded before Stephanie finished her question.

"She'll make a perfect Handler than. They always do make the best ones." Stephanie smiled.

Phoenix caught up to Hannah a few feet from the Mess Hall, and easily kept pace with the woman.

"There you are Hannah, Dani is going wild and nothing we do will calm her down. She started acting up about an hour ago." A man said running up to them looking winded.

"I have an idea why." Hannah smiled shuffling Phoenix into the area.

"Hannah, you can't bring a kid in here." The man yelled.

"This is Phoenix Black, Gale's niece." Hannah introduced Phoenix.

"So you are the reason she's acting up." He smiled at her.

"Sorry?" Phoenix asked.

"No need, it means it's just that she knows you're here, she'll calm down when she sees you." He chuckled. They went up to a dragon that was running in circles.

"Can you wolf whistle?" The man asked.

"Sure." Phoenix said, whistling really loud.

"She's the first to be able to do that." He chuckled.

"When you have to live near a ton of dogs for ten years, you learn quickly." Phoenix replied as Dani ran over and stopped two feet from away her. Phoenix reached out and touched her nose. Dani's eyes widened as she realized who it was.

"Hey Dani, I missed you." Phoenix smiled remembering what Stephanie had said. The dragon nuzzled her hand.

"She's really grown." Phoenix smiled.

"'oo is de gurl?" A man asked.

"And how did she calm Dani down?" Another asked.

"Dante, Fabian, this is Phoenix Black." Hannah introduced the new men. "Phoenix this is Billy, Fabian and Dante."

"Friends of your aunts." Billy smiled holding out his hand.

"Oh, ok." Phoenix said taking his out stretched hand.

"Happens to everyone." Fabian smiled as Gale walked in looking for Phoenix.

"Hi Aunt Gale." Phoenix smiled.

"Anton's waiting for us." She said.

"Ok, bye Dani, I'll be back another time, I promise." Phoenix smiled hugging the dragon. Dani curled her claw around Phoenix's legs and refused to let her leave.

"Dani, I have to go see Anton," Phoenix chuckled. "I'm staying with Aunt Gale tonight, so maybe if you're really good Aunt Gale will let me come see you again tomorrow."

"I'll talk to Anton about it this evening Dani," Gale promised. Finally, after a few seconds of contemplation, Dani let Phoenix go and stared at Gale.

"Yes, I promise to bring her back, _if I can_." Gale iterated.

The dragon quickly nuzzled her nose to Phoenix before watching the girl run off again. All Dani knew was that Phoenix had better be back before the end of the summer if she didn't want to get fried. Dani finally had Phoenix back after so long, and she really didn't want to lose her little Hatchling ever again.


	2. Free Quidditch Tickets

Chapter 2:

Free Quidditch Tickets

When Harry walked into #12 Grimmauld Place, he could easily be described as the happiest kid on Earth. He was finally away from the Dursleys and their abuse, he never had to go back, and he _never_ had to see them again. He could let Hedwig out, send letters to his friends when he wanted, eat like a pig and best of all, he could finally be a normal wizard boy, or as normal as the Boy-Who-Lived could be.

"Sorry about the mess, no one's used it in years." Sirius said as they entered the main foyer.

"It's perfect," Harry grinned as Sirius took Harry's trunk and led the boy down the hall. They stopped at a door at the very end and Sirius smiled nervously.

"This will be your room Harry, I hope you like it. I've had some spare time."

"I'm sure I will." Harry replied as Sirius opened the door.

The walls were a scarlet red with gold trim. The wall across from the door had a window and a collage of moving pictures of his parents, Professor Lupin and Sirius in their school days. Above the collage was a Gryffindor banner from their school days with the heading _The Marauders 1971-1978 (James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Lily Evans)_ just above it.

His bed was made of mahogany and had Gryffindor colors on the sheets and blankets. He had a desk filled with blank parchment, colored inks and quills in separate drawers, and shelves for his textbooks. He had a mahogany bookcase with black notebooks and reading books of all sizes and a mahogany bedside table.

His closet was huge and filled with his clothes and robes. On the wall across from the closet was a second collage and banner. This banner was the current Gryffindor banner. The heading above this banner said _The New Marauders 1991-1998 (Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and…_. The collage was moving pictures of him and his friends from the years.

"Why isn't there a fourth name?" Harry asked looking more closely at the collage of the present.

"You need to find the name yourself. There have always been four Marauders and you need to keep the tradition."

"I think I already have one, but Phoenix will need to be my friend for real. Like part of the group."

"She'll be a good one, but what would Ron and Hermione say?"

"I really don't care, Phoenix is my friend, I can talk to her about things that Hermione and Ron would worry over or go to Dumbledore with. Things like the Dursley's treatment, how it really feels to be a freak, and just well, everything. She truly understands me, she has never judged me, and she keeps it between us."

"I know what you mean Harry, she's like James in a way." Sirius replied. "I could talk to your dad about anything at all that was on my mind, he always had the answers and would keep any secret for me. He understood my situation and never judged me because of it."

"Yeah, and Phoenix doesn't freak out over something small. To tell the truth, she really doesn't react at all. She is so supportive and most of the time it seems to me that she knows everything that I've gone through, and then gone through worse herself."

"Sounds like you are in love." Sirius said.

"No, she is just my best friend and she doesn't even know it." Harry said hiding a slight blush.

"Maybe that's so, but it doesn't have to be like that." Sirius said and left Harry to get settled in.

Harry just smiled and sat at the desk, taking out the red ink and a piece of parchment.

Phoenix

 _It's Harry. I want you to know that you aren't going to be hiding with the Slytherins this year. You are my friend too and that means we need to act like it, at least sometimes. I really don't care what Ron and Hermione say, but I want you to sit with us during the year and don't be afraid to hang out with us. I hear Angelina's going to be the new captain. I think she is smart and we are going to need the help in the tactics area. See you at the World Cup…maybe._

Harry sent it with Hedwig and noticed Sirius was sitting on the bed with a tub of ice cream.

"Oh Harry, you done?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, where did you go?" Harry asked.

"I just ordered pizza." Sirius smiled.

"Pizza?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, pizza."

"What kind?"

"Pepperoni." Sirius said.

"How long till it gets here?"

"An hour, want some ice cream while we wait?" Sirius asked.

"Sure." Harry said and caught the tub Sirius passed him.

"Here's a spoon." Sirius said.

"Thanks." Harry said and opened the tub of ice cream. He followed Sirius's example and ate right from it.

"We have a bit to catch up on, want to tell me in detail what you've been up to?" Sirius asked. Harry nodded and began when he got his letter.

Two weeks before the World Cup and three weeks after he arrived at Grimmauld, Sirius dragged Harry to the Tonk's place at #6 Hillbridge Lane, two blocks from Private Drive.

"Andy!" Sirius called.

"Sirius Orion Black, into the kitchen." A tall woman with long black hair said and pushed the men into a shiny white and blue marble, tiled kitchen.

"Is this Uncle Siri?" A girl with bubble gum pink hair asked.

"Yes Nymphadora, this is uncle Siri."

"Don't call me that!" She said and turned to Harry.

"You must be Harry, cousin Phoenix's friend. I'm Tonks." The girl smiled.

"Graduated Hogwarts four years ago." Andromeda smiled.

"Really, what do you do now?" Harry asked.

"I'm an Auror under Alastor Moody. Well, until he retired two years ago." She said.

"Nice to meet you, Tonks?" Harry said a little confused.

"Yeah, hey Harry, I'll give you the tour." Tonks smiled and pulled him upstairs. She pulled him around until they reached her own room. It was not what he expected at all. It was a lot like his, but Yellow lined in Black with Oak furniture.

"You were a Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, have you heard of the World Cup?" Tonks asked.

"Quidditch?"

"Yeah, that's the one." She smiled.

"Yeah, I really want to try and go."

"I have been saving my money and so has my mum and we were able to earn enough for six top box tickets. She doesn't want to go, and Phoenix's mum doesn't want to so I am going with you and Sirius. My mum is telling him right now. We are inviting Phoenix too." Tonks said.

"But that's only four people." Harry said.

"I know, I can't think of anyone else though." She said as the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be?" Tonks asked running out. Phoenix and Bella were sitting in the kitchen when they got there.

"He…hey Phoenix, I thought your mum was taking you away?" Harry asked hugging the girl while hiding a blush.

"She did, we went to Romania to see her friend Gale and I got to meet Gale's friend's Hannah and Stephanie. I was just telling Aunt Andy about it actually." Phoenix smiled.

"Come sit, she was just getting to her meeting with Anton." Andromeda said.

"He's the man behind our reservation," Phoenix explained.

"You went to Dragon Gates?" Tonks asked.

"Yeah, but that isn't the best part. I've been made an intern." She explained.

"You work there?"

"Just as a helper. Get the coffee, shovel dung and basically do the dirty jobs no one else wants to do." Phoenix said.

"That's bloody awful!" Tonks declared.

"I know it sounds awful, but I like it. I mean, I won't get to see the dragons until I'm a trainee, but I get around that easily enough."

"Phoenix Druella…"

"What?" The girl cried before her mother could finish. "It's not my fault Dani throws a fit if I'm kept away more than three days."

"What are Dragon Gates?" Harry asked, fnally able to get a word in.

"It's a reserve where Dragons are trained and cared for." Andromeda replied.

"So you work with Dragons." Harry said.

"Next year. I will qualify to become a trainee, and will work under a Handler, with the Hatchlings in whichever Sector they work in."

"What are Hatchlings and Sectors?"

"The sectors separate the dragons by how dangerous they are. Sector 6 is the least dangerous and holds things like Pixie Dragons and small dragons that can't do any damage. Sector one holds the most dangerous, the ones that can destroy a city in seconds." Phoenix explained.

"Hatchlings are baby dragons." Tonks said.

"You've learned a lot about your job." Sirius said, impressed with Phoenix.

"I have Aunt Gale to thank for that." She said.

" _Aunt_ Gale?" Harry asked.

"She's such a close friend of my mum's she is like family so I call her aunt." Phoenix replied. "Aunt Gale said if I test into Sector 1 and 2 she'll show me the Phoenix Dragons."

"So about the World Cup offer?" Andromeda asked Bella as the children continued to chat about the reservation.

"I told you I don't care for it, but Phoenix is more than welcome to go." Bella said.

"Thank you for inviting me," Phoenix cut in.

"Can anyone think of two more people?" Tonks asked.

"I heard you and the Gryffindor Keeper were friends back in school." Phoenix replied.

"Oliver Wood? Oh yeah, he was real good, started in his second year."

"He graduated this year, he was real bummed when his dad couldn't get them tickets to the cup, all sold out. Bet him and his dad would love top box seats." Phoenix said.

"Can we ask them mum?" Tonks begged.

"They're your tickets." Andy said. Tonks, Harry and Phoenix went to the fireplace and called Oliver Wood. His sister Sarah appeared in the flame.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Can we talk to your brother?" Tonks asked.

"Oh, hi Tonks, sure just a minute." She said.

"So you went to school with Oliver for two years?" Harry asked.

"Four actually, but we have kept in touch, he's kind of my boyfriend. He wrote me every time there was a Hogsmeade trip and we would hang out. It was always so fun and he finally asked if I would go on a date with him. It went really well, he took me to Madam Puddifoot's and everything, it was really sweet." Oliver appeared right after the explanation.

"Who's this?" He asked.

"So you do have a second love in that Quidditch heart of yours." Phoenix said.

"Hi Phoenix, I see you've heard, I have a feeling she's there with you."

"Yes, my cousin is here, so is Harry."

"Well hello you three, can I help you?" He asked. His voice had a small undertone of disappointment.

"We have two extra top box tickets and we wanted to know if you and your dad wanted them." Tonks smiled.

"Would we? We were having a terrible time of finding any tickets at all. Wow, top box?" He asked.

"Yeah, I have saved up for months to get them, and with my connections in the auror office, I was able to get the six tickets for the second top box. The one without the Malfoys and ministers." She smiled.

"Who got them for you?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley Shaklebolt, he got them for his family and friends, but they can't go for one reason or another and gave them to me for the price of an ok ticket." Tonks explained.

"That is really cool, we'd love to come." Oliver said.

"How about we arrange a time for you two to come so your dad can meet everyone." Tonks smiled.

"Sure," Oliver said. "How does right now sound?"

"Perfect," Tonks agreed. "Everyone's already here."

"Alright, I'll just go tell my dad and be right over," Oliver smiled and walked off. Tonks went to the kitchen to tell her mother the plan and returned just as the fire flared green. Oliver walked out of the fireplace with a man that was slightly taller than him and could only be his father.

"Hi Mr. Wood." Tonks smiled.

"Hello Nymphadora." He said.

"Please, call me Tonks." She replied. "I do mean it though, please call me Tonks."

"Ok Tonks, where is everyone?" He asked.

"In the kitchen." She said linking hands with Oliver.

"Good luck you two." Phoenix muttered. When everyone was in the kitchen, Andromeda made them all relocate to the Living room not yet realizing her daughter and Oliver's hands.

"Mum, before we go inside, I want you to meet Oliver Wood." Tonks said.

"Hello Oliver, I met you in your first year I believe." Andromeda smiled.

"But he wasn't my boyfriend back then." Tonks said.

"How long?" Andromeda asked.

"February." Tonks said.

"I'm happy for you two, but will your careers allow it?"

"Free Quidditch tickets?" Tonks said. "I think so."

"The auror office does keep you busy enough." Andy sighed and smiled. "Well I am happy for you and I think I'll leave the threats to your aunt and cousin."

Tonks and Oliver looked at each other nervously.

"You don't think Aunt Bella would actually…"

"I think your cousin will have her fun mercilously teasing you both and your aunt will be doing everything she can to make sure he stays in line with you. You realize she wasn't concidered dangerous for no reason."

"Mum, she wouldn't, would she?"

Andromeda just smirked. "I think we've left our guests alone long enough, shall we?"

Tonks nodded slowly and followed her mother into the living room as Oliver tried not to laugh at the woman's expense.

They walked in and found the adults in the chairs, Phoenix lying in front of the fireplace and Harry standing in a corner.

"Mr. Wood," Andromeda greeted Oliver's father. "Welcome."

"Thank you," he smiled. "You have a beautiful home."

"Ted and I do what we can," she smiled. "However, I think the kids are more interested in hearing about Quidditch than two adults swapping pleasentries."

"Yes," Mr. Wood grinned. "Thank you Miss Tonks for this chance, there are no words to express how excited Oliver and I are to have this chance."

"I'm just glad Phoenix thought of you," Tonks replied.

"I'm hurt, your cousin thought of me before you did?" Oliver pouted.

"Don't you dare, Oliver Wood," Tonks glared, but found her lips covered by Oliver's before she could protest.

"I think Oliver won Nymph," Phoenix teased when they broke apart.

"It's Tonks," she told her cousin.

"Right, sorry Nymph."

"Tonks," she replied.

"Sorry, my bad Nymph."

"Tonks!"

"She's not going to call you Tonks, so safe your breath for a chance to get her back," Sirius told Tonks.

"Sirius, do not give her ideas," Andromeda told the man.

"So, back to Quidditch," Phoenix said.

"Well, we certainly know where her head is. It seems the group will consist of two teenagers, two graduates, a big child and Mr. Wood." Andy stated.

"That sounds about right." Phoenix agreed.

"Wait, who's the big child?" Sirius asked.

"I'll give you three guesses Uncle Padfoot." Phoenix said.

Sirius just glared at and huffed.

"She's only stating the truth Sirius." Bella said. He just glared at both of them.

"This is exciting," Phoenix grinned as her mother checked the time. "I can't wait for the World Cup."

"Phoenix, I think it's time to go." Bella sighed.

"No way Aunt Bella, you can't go so soon." Tonks called.

"Gale is expecting us back at Dragon Gates." Bella said.

"Can she stay here?" Tonks asked.

"If it's ok with your mother, maybe we can arrange to have her come back a week early." Bella sighed.

"She can stay here till the World Cup if she wants." Andy said.

"I think a week is more than enough." Bella smiled. "Anton and Gale want her to get as much time in the reservation as she can."

"We should be going as well, see you again another time Mrs. Tonks." Mr. Wood said using the fire. Bella turned to her sister and started speaking.

"I will have Phoenix send you an owl with the details," Bella smiled.

"Will her owl survive the journey?"

"Talon is smart enough to make stops and to hunt," Phoenix said. "If I talk to Anton tonight, I should be able to have a letter to you in a week and a half."

"Alright, I will floo your mother when I have your letter," Andromeda said and hugged the girl.

"Thank you Aunt Andy," Phoenix smiled.

"It's no problem," the woman smiled. "In fact, send some food and treats with you and she can stay here until she is ready to fly back."

"Thank you," Phoenix grinned.

"Phoenix, go say goodbye to your cousin while I talk to you aunt."

"Honestly mum, I'm fourteen, not four," Phoenix teased.

"Fourteen or four, I am still your mother," Bella replied and watched the girl walk over to the older girl.

"She's grown up so much, and yet…"

"And yet she still seems like a child at times," Bella finished for her sister.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't do more for her," Andromeda sighed. "I should have pushed, done something besides just sit back and let them make excuses."

"They wouldn't have let you have her anyway, she was the daughter of a death eater. At least now she won't have to go back there, no matter what happens to me." She said. Sirius watched the conversation with confusion, Harry watched with understanding. This is what Phoenix had told him about.

Andromeda just nodded in understanding and hugged her sister, glad she'd been forgiven. They both knew if Andromeda had tried hard enough, she could have gotten Phoenix, but Bella was making it easy on her by making the excuse.

"Bye Bella," Andy whispered. "It was nice seeing you Sirius, and wonderful to meet you Harry."

"Goodbye Andy." Sirius smiled as he gave his cousin a hug.

"Thank you for having us Mrs. Tonks." Harry said as Phoenix stepped up.

"Bye Aunty, bye Nymph!" Phoenix said as she joined her mother.

"See you soon Phoenix," Andy smiled and watched the girl follow Bella out of the house.

"So how did you get here?" Bella asked Sirius before she left.

"Knight Bus." Sirius replied.

"We'll give you a ride back." Bella said.

"Thanks Bellatrix." Harry said clutching his stomach.

"Don't worry Harry, I hate the Knight Bus too." Phoenix smiled.

"Just wait till you feel apparation." Bella said. That did not make Harry feel any better.


	3. Unortunate

Chapter 3:

Unfortunate

When Harry had first heard about the World Cup from Ron, Harry had expected to end up with Ron, but in a fortunate turn of events, he was spending the Wolrd Cup with his godfather, Phoenix and his former Quidditch captain as well as Phoenix's cousin Tonks and Oliver Wood's father.

They had just set up camp and Tonks and Oliver had offered to go for the water. Mr. Wood and Sirius had loved the idea and elected Phoenix and Harry to join them.

"This is sickening." Phoenix said as she watched Tonks and Oliver walking, hand in hand becoming all giggly over each other.

"I'll say." Harry agreed as he watched his friend look anywhere else, but the couple in front of them.

"Am I seeing things?" She asked suddenly.

"What are you seeing?" Tonks asked.

"Charlie, from Dragon Gates, but he's with Ron." She said.

"Oh yeah, I see them, Charlie is Ron's second oldest Brother." Harry said.

"Really? That's unfortunate," Phoenix commented.

"Are you saying you didn't know?" Oliver asked.

"I never got a last name," she stated.

"The hair is kind of a giveaway," Tonks said.

"Want to go say hi?" Phoenix asked, ignoring her cousin.

"Not particularly, why do you?" Harry asked.

"I want to hear about Dani. He was assigned to that area this week so he can tell me if she's been behaving." She replied.

"I guess I can say hi to Ron and Hermione." He sighed.

"You guess?" Tonks asked.

"Aren't they your friends?" Oliver asked.

"Of course." Harry said.

"Come on then, the sooner we get over there, the sooner we get the water and get to eat." Oliver smiled and started over to the campfire.

"Hey Ron." Harry called.

"Harry, how are you?" He asked and then saw Phoenix. "What are you doing with _her_?"

"Well if it isn't Miss Black." Charlie said.

"Hey Charlie, I didn't know you were Ron's brother." She said.

"You know Ron?" Charlie asked.

"She's Hermione's roommate," Harry stated. "We're all in the same year at Hogwarts."

"All four of you, come sit." Charlie said and brought Oliver and Tonks over.

"Charlie, you know _her_?" Ron said disgusted.

"She's the newest member of the team." Charlie smiled.

"Team? What team?" Ron asked.

"Charlie, how is Dani doing? I heard you were with the Horntails this week." Phoenix said glaring at Tonks.

"She misses you, but is doing fine, you need to visit when you get back so she gets the fact that you aren't always going to be around…"

"But that I'll always come back now," Phoenix grinned. "I promise to visit as soon as I get back."

"Again I ask, what team?" Ron said.

"Hey Charlie, this the new girl you told us about?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, this is Phoenix, the intern."

"Has she met Kendra?" Bill asked.

"I've heard of her, but as I've told my aunt, I withhold judgement." Phoenix said.

"What team?" Ron asked.

"Oh, sorry Ron, she's an intern at the Dragon Gates. When she becomes a handler, she'll be on my team. She's a natural Handler." Charlie explained.

"Unless I test Platinum and then I'll run my own team," Phoenix reminded him.

"A very likely turn of event if I must say," Charlie said. "I personally can't wait to see you in the field."

"You work in Romania?" Ron said.

"Yeah, I love it." Phoenix smiled.

"Phoenix Lestrange, what are you doing here?" Hermione asked sitting down.

"Saying hi to Charlie and it's not Lestrange anymore, it's Black."

"Oh, sorry." She said.

"Black?" Ron asked.

"Yes, Black, I have never _really_ been a Lestrange, I never actually knew my dad and it only gets me ridicule, so, why keep the last name?" Phoenix lied.

"So how do you know Charlie?" Hermione asked as Phoenix scratched an arm that looked burned beyond belief.

"I just remembered something, be right back." Charlie said and ran into the boy's tent.

"Ok." Phoenix said rubbing the burn.

"How'd you get that?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yeah, a hatchling got into the pen while I was cleaning and caught me." Phoenix said.  
"A Hatchling?" Hermione asked.

"Dragon baby," Phoenix replied. "I met Charlie at Dragon Gates, where I'm an intern."

"Will that gonna scar?" Hermione asked pointing to the burn.

"No, but Charlie said he had this stuff he puts on burns just in case." She said as Charlie walked out.

"Here you go Phoenix, just rub it on the entire burn and it will be fine."

"Thanks Charlie." Phoenix smiled.

"So Tonks, how do you like being an auror?" Charlie asked trying to get the girl to talk a little.

"I like it, still a rookie though." She sighed.

"You have your own apartment yet?" He wondered. "Last time we talked, back at the ministry, you said you were still looking."

"Yeah, I'm moving in next weekend. The landlord needs to get it refurbished and fix it up. Last tenents were really rough on the place or something." She said.

"I see, that's why I love the Gates, all the rooms are brand new and rent is taken out of each month's pay." Charlie smiled.

"So have they decided on the dragons yet?" Phoenix asked knowing both Oliver and Tonks would know about the event.

"Oh yeah, that event that's happening this year. It involves Dragons?" Oliver asked.

"They are waiting till I get back." Charlie replied to Phoenix.

"Dragons for what?" Harry asked.

"Something I shouldn't know about." Phoenix replied.

"And what shouldn't you know about?" Ron asked.

"I'm not allowed to say." Phoenix said.

"You'll learn soon enough." Percy said appearing from the tent.

"You too?" Ron said.

"Yes, the Ministry is organizing it."

"Great, then why does Charlie know?" Ron said.

"Harry, we need to get water, Tonks, Oliver, you two are free to come or stay." Phoenix said standing up.

"We'll come with you." Tonks said and also stood up.

"Good to see you again Oliver." Charlie said.

"You too Charlie, you definitely have competition." Oliver said. "Harry's an amazing Seeker and with Phoenix as a strategist, Gryffindor is unbeatable."

"She never told me that." Charlie said.

"She's the reason we won." Oliver replied.

"Then four of us need to talk Quidditch some time." He said.

"Can I join in?" Tonks asked.

"Course." Charlie smiled.

"See you around Charlie, nice to meet you Percy." Phoenix said and pulled the small group off.

"That was a lot of old people." Tonks said.

"Old people?" Oliver asked.

"Old school mates I haven't seen in years." Tonks said. As they walked a few more rows down before they bumped into the Malfoys.

"Hi Draco, Uncle Lucius, Aunt Narcissa." Phoenix smiled.

"Hello Phoenix, how's your summer been?" Draco asked.

"Interesting. I've spent it at Dragon Gates with Gale."

"That's great…so hey, any idea how to _get me out of here_?" He asked.

"Parents not like Quidditch?"

"Not at all, if they hadn't been personally invited by the Minister of Magic himself, they would have let me come by myself."

"Harsh, wish I could help you."

"Worse yet, I'm stuck with Weasley." He said.

"I'm sorry Dray, that's absolutely…horrible." Phoenix chuckled.

"Thanks for you encouragement cousin." Draco replied.

"You're welcome," Phoenix grinned.

"Come along Draco, we have to go." Lucius said. "Nice seeing you Phoenix."

"You too Uncle Lu. Bye Dray, we are off to the water spout." Phoenix said.

"Bye, have fun without me."

"Don't worry, I will." She said as Draco followed his parents off. She turned on her heels and followed her group the other way.

"Here's the spout." Harry said. They gathered their water quickly and went back, happy to see the Weasleys had gone inside when they passed. Back at their camp, the two men had a fire going with lunch cooked and were only waiting for the water when the kids walked over.

"Sorry, we saw the Weasley's and said hello." Phoenix said setting the water down. Sirius quickly put in on the fire.

"When you are done eating we need to go find our seats. World Cup starts in about one hour." Sirius said.

"Ok." Oliver said. They ate quickly and packed hot cocoa in Extra Large travel mugs. They reached the top box quickly and found they were alone. Phoenix thought about Draco and being stuck with Ron. She chuckled at the thought and smiled.

"Give him hell for me." She muttered so no one would hear.

"What was that?" Harry asked her.

"Oh…um…I was saying that I was rooting for Bulgaria." She replied.

"That's not what you said." Harry replied.

"Good luck Krum?" She tried.

"You really don't like Ron do you?" Harry asked. "You were asking Malfoy to give him hell."

"I am really glad you're my friend Harry, but frankly, no, I don't. Draco was only mean to you because he thought you were part of the schemes against me."

"Is that why you hang out with him?"

"He's my family and the Malfoys did a lot for me after the Muggles adopted me. At school he got the Slytherins on my side so that I wouldn't be hated in all four houses. They saw me as one of them, an outcaste, just misunderstood." She said.

"Is that why you hate Ron?"

"No, he's always has been one to make me miserable. He is part of the reason I never felt safe in Gryffindor tower, part of the reason I prefer the Slytherins. It was always him, Seamus and Dean. They never gave me a minute of peace." Phoenix sighed.

"He never told me."

"He doesn't care, if you want to confirm this, talk to the Twins. They know what Ron's done in the past and won't hesitate to admit it." She said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"For what? You couldn't have stopped it." She sighed.

"For thinking that Ron would ever be able to get to know the real you, I have had a privilege to know, but no one else has."

"The Slytherins have, only ones I really opened up to. I didn't need to hide with them, they knew who I was and they knew who my mum was. They cared about me and not about who my family was. Adrian Pucey sort of adopted me as his little sister, he really listened to me, like you're doing now." She explained.

"What do you mean by Adrian Pucey adopted you?" Harry asked.

"Well you see, in Slytherin we have an unspoken rule. Once in third year you find a first year and take them under your wing. You guide them; become their mentor, their older sibling. Adrian chose me and in turn, I found Heather." Phoenix explained.

"That's really amazing, oh hey, it looks like the game is about to start." Harry said.

"Yeah, thanks for listening." Phoenix smiled.

"N…no problem." He replied.

' _I don't like her like that. There is no way. She's just a friend._ ' Harry told himself and watched as the Veela and Leprechauns came out. Phoenix had made sure he stayed in his seat, but watched as Ron almost fell out of the box across the stadium. Harry had thanked her and she noticed his eyes sparkle. Phoenix had always loved the color, bright and forgiving.


	4. Uneasy

Chapter 4:

Uneasy

When the match was over, everyone went back to their tents, talking avidly about the surprise ending. It had been a good match, Ireland won, but to Phoenix's delight, Krum had gotten the snitch. As they had left the Stadium, Phoenix had even gotten the chance to meet Krum for herself and shake his hand.

Phoenix had been excited when Krum asked her about being an intern at the reservation and asked after how his aunt treated her. The short conversation, while exciting, had reminded Phoenix that she would soon be going back to Dragon Gates, back to her family and she was overjoyed by the reminder.

Finally, late into the night, everyone was tucked into bed and on the verge of sleep if not already completely unconscious.

"Phoenix, Tonks, get up!" Oliver yelled into the girl's tent. Phoenix, being a light sleeper was up instantly, but Tonks had needed a good kick from her cousin before she woke up.

"S' goin on?" Tonks asked sleepily as Phoenix pulled on a pair or jeans over her sleeping shorts.

"No time love, grab a jacket and your wand." Oliver said handing Phoenix her jacket as she passed.

"Phoenix, stay with Harry and Sirius." Mr. Wood said and ushered Tonks and Oliver into the woods.

Phoenix turned to grab her wand from where it had fallen in her scramble from the tent. That's when she saw them, three people in skull masks and black robes. Phoenix tripped in her haste to follow Harry and Sirius.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" One asked.

"Yaxley." Phoenix hissed.

"Why it's little Phoenix Lestrange, why are you with Black and Potter?"

"Rowle." Phoenix spat. "What do you want?"

"Just having a little fun," He replied easily dodging the curse. "You should join us little witchling, your uncle misses you dearly."

"That will never happen." She growled shooting off another curse as she tried to get away.

"Now Phoenix, don't be like this, you would be a great asset and I'd hate to have to kill you." Rowle smirked. "Your uncle would be quite upset if I did that."

"Like you could." Phoenix yelled. Rowle threw a spell at her and she just barely dodged it. She just had to stall them long enough to get away, but her arm was bleeding freely from that last curse.

Phoenix was on the ground clutching her heavily bleeding arm, watching the Death Eaters get closer to her.

"Help!" she cried, hoping someone would stop or turn around. Praying the Ministry would get there in time.

" _Stupify_!" A familiar voice cried. "Phoenix, are you alright?"

"Sirius?" she rasped.

"I'm here," he said as the Ministry officials showed up.

The Ministry had thankfully heard her scream in pain and two had been sent to find them. There was a small pool of blood on the grass from her arm when they got there.

"Get the girl out of here, before she gets hurt further." One man said.

"I'm fine, don't touch it." She said getting up and clutching her arm. The wound was too deep and was losing blood fast. It ran the length of her upper arm, cutting from her elbow and onto her shoulder, cutting her shirt in the process. The Ministry official ordered to care for her grabbed her from her place on the ground and started running. Sirius watched her bite her lip to avoid yelling in pain.

"What curse did he use?" A man asked her when he set her on the grass a ways away.

"S…secte…s…sempra." Phoenix panted.

"What is your name?" He asked. She could barely speak but tried.

"Phoenix…Black."

"She's with me and my godson, please, will she be alright?"

"It's hard to…" Phoenix didn't hear anymore as she promptly passed out.

When Phoenix finally woke up she found herself in a pure white room that was too bright for her taste. Her mum, Sirius, and Andromedea were sitting around her looking worried.

"Cissa, she's up!" Sirius yelled.

"Where am I?" Phoenix asked covering her ears when Sirius yelled.

"Thank god you're ok, Phoenix, you are at St. Mungo's. Rowle cut your arm open and you blacked out. You've been unconscious for a couple days now. The doctor said you'd recover, but you wouldn't wake up." Bella cried.

"D…did he get away."

"No, and neither did Yaxley or that new death eater with them."

"Good." Phoenix sighed. "Is it going to scar?"

"Yes," Bella nodded sadly. "It was a deep cut Nix, you scared all of us."

"Sorry mum, did they say when I'd be able to leave?" Phoenix asked.

"You had lost a lot of blood kiddo." Sirius said.

"You are a lucky kid." Cissa said.

"Great, so I am a Dragon Gates intern, I have been out for a week and a half, I have a thin red scar that will be near impossible to hide and Death Eaters are going to be out for my blood, this summer has to be my favorite." Phoenix sighed sitting up.

"I'll go get the healer." Andromedea, who hadn't said anything, said.

"Thanks Andy." Bella smiled. The woman just nodded and left the room.

"She's still so uneasy around us." Phoenix sighed.

"Britain is still uneasy around us." Bella replied.

"I hate it, why do we stay here? I could go to a magic school in Romania and be happy." Phoenix said.

"You don't want that, I know it." Bella said.

"But I do mum, anything to get me out of Gryffindor." She said.

"You would miss your cousin and the Slytherins and Harry." Bella said. That got to Phoenix.

"N…no I wouldn't mum, Harry would be fine without me."

"But you wouldn't be fine without him." Bella whispered.

"Can I talk to my mum alone?" Phoenix asked. The others nodded and went to the waiting room.

"Take all the time you need." Cissa smiled. When they had all left, Phoenix took a deep breath.

"Is it bad to need someone so much it hurts?" She asked Bella.

"No, it is natural, it's how I felt towards Sirius during school."

"But he was like a brother to you. Mum, I think I like him, a lot." Phoenix said.

"Ah, I see now, you love him."

"No way, he's just a really good friend."

"I'll take your word for it Nix." Bella smiled.

"Hello Mrs. Black, how are you feeling?" A healer asked.

"Stiff, is that usual?"

"Yes, nothing to worry about, what about you arm?"

"Itchy." She replied scratching at the bandages.

"Good, how did you happen to get the burns on your other arm?"

"Hatchling in Romania."

"I see, but you are fourteen yes?"

"I'm an intern."

"I see," the healer nodded and turned to Bella. "Miss Black, unfortunately I can't let your daughter go today. We'd like to keep her overnight, but if she is able to eat and sleep normally, then there is no reason she won't be able to leave tomorrow." He said.

"Thank you," Bella said.

"If you would like to have someone with her tonight, we'd like that person to just sign the overnight log at the Nurse's station. Any time will be fine, as long as you sign in."

"I'll be staying," Bella said.

"Alright, I will have a nurse bring you dinner in a few hours unless you are hungry and would like something now."

'Um…n…no thank you," Phoenix mumbled.

"Alright, then rest up and I will see you tomorrow for your check-up."

"Thanks." Phoenix sighed.

"Are you ok?" Bella wondered as the doctor left.

"Tired." Phoenix replied.

"Only you could be tired after being unconscious for two days." Bella smiled at her daughter.

"Good to see the real mum and not the crazy psycho I should have." Phoenix replied.

Bella just smiled at kissed her forehead as everyone filed back in for the latest news on the girl.

Phoenix was released from the hospital the next day with instruction to stay away from too much spell work or heavy lifting for the next three weeks. It was another two days before she was walking into the reservation again.

"Phoenix, how are you doing?" Hannah asked when the girl walked into the mess hall that afternoon. Hannah, a friend and teammate of Gale's, had been worried when Phoenix hadn't returned after the World cup.

"Alright, just can't do any heavy lifting for the next three weeks, meaning paperwork and coffee duty." Phoenix grumbled.

"How about a ride on Dani, she has been waiting for you."

"Is that allowed?" Phoenix asked, perking up at the idea.

"You only need a Handler's permission, but it was actually Gale's idea. Bella told her what happened and thought it would cheer you up. She said she would meet you in her rooms."

"Thanks Hannah." Phoenix sighed.

"Charlie asked how you were by the way."

"Oh, I'll go see him later."

"Do you two have a…"

"No, he's just being a good friend."

"Then why would he…"

"I saw him right before the World cup and we talked. So he's probably wondering how I am after the attacks at the World Cup." Phoenix smiled and ran off. She found Gale in her room with a boy.

"Hi Aunt Gale! Hey Mike!"

"Hello dear, you here about Dani?" Gale asked.

"Hannah said you were giving me permission to ride her?" Phoenix asked eagerly.

"I did say that, she needs a good fly. Charlie was going to take her and Arabella out, but I told him you and Mike would do it today." Gale smiled.

"Thanks Aunt Gale!" Phoenix smiled and turned to Mike. "Come on Mike, let's go before it gets too late."

"Coming Nix," he said and chased after the younger intern.

"How is it I'm faster than you?"

"You're younger than I am." He said.

"You have three years on me, you should be faster."

"Apparently your school has a better physical program."

"Hogwarts doesn't have one," Phoenix said. "We just have really long walks between classrooms."

"I'm so glad Cutthroats is a small school."

"Where is Cutthroats?" Phoenix asked.

"Three miles down the road," he replied. "I'll stay in the dorms like you and come back here after Graduation. So you go to Hogwarts? I hear there is a big thing going on there this year."

"Yeah, I am excited," Phoenix grinned.

"But you must be too young."

"To watch, you stupid oaf, it is the biggest event in years and it's bound to be amazing. Hogwarts is going to win, I am sure of it." Phoenix said.

They reached the cave that Dani stayed in and Phoenix whistled loudly. The dragon walked out happy to see Phoenix. The two interns quickly saddled Dani for two riders and led her to the edge of the cliff.

Once they were both situated on her neck, Dani became reluctant to fly, but didn't want to upset Phoenix so she uneasily got to the edge.

"Give me a minute Mike." Phoenix said and slipped off Dani. She had learned to check Dragons for problems and something was very wrong with the Horntail. She started to check for the problem and stopped at the stomach.

"Dani, are you pregnant?" Phoenix asked the dragon.

' **Glad you noticed before I had to fly** _._ ' The dragon replied in her mind.

"Whoa, did you just talk to me?" Phoenix asked Dani.

' **In a way my friend, it is how a true Handler can speak with their dragons if they let the connection be open** _._ ' Dani explained.

"Mike, Dani, she's talking, in her mind to mine." Phoenix said in amazement. "Oh, and she's pregnant."

"Let's take her to the healers then," he smiled.

"Yeah, right." Phoenix said and took the reins. They reached the caves in a matter of minutes.

"What brings two interns here with a Sector 1 dragon? Ou shouldn't even be near her."

"Calm down Gretchen," a senior Healer smiled. "This is Gale's niece. She has permission from Anton to visit Dani and only Dani here. Now Miss Black, what brings you and young Mr. St. Heights here with Dani?"

"We were going to take Dani out for aunt Gale and found out she was pregnant so we brought her here." Phoenix said.

"Good idea, we'll check her over to make sure everyone is healthy and make sure she gets back to her cave."

"Is there anything I can do?" Phoenix asked.

"Just tell your aunt and let her know we will make Dani comfortable before nightfall."

"A…alright," Phoenix agreed. "Thank you, sir."

"Please, call me David," he smiled.

"Alright, Healer David, thank you."

"Have a good afternoon Miss Black."

"Phoenix," she replied.

"Alright, have a good evening Phoenix, and you too…"

"Mike."

Healer David nodded and acknowledgement and smiled. Phoenix and Mike watched the healer lead Dani away gently before moving their conversation to the mess hall and continued to talk over pizza and fries.


	5. Veteran

Chapter 5:

Veteran

The beginning of September found all the Hogwarts students back on Platform 9 and 3/4. Phoenix, though loved Romania, was excited for the coming school year. As soon as she arrived on the Platform, she began seeking out a messy head of black hair. After only a few seconds of searching, she easily picked out what she as was looking for standing with former Professor Remus Lupin, who had begun staying with Harry and Sirius late that summer.

"Harry!" she called and ran over to the boy, pulling him into a tight hug as her mother joined them.

"Phoenix," he smiled and hugged her back. "How was Romania?"

"Amazing," she grinned. "Dani's going to have Hatchlings."

"That's incredible," Harry grinned and hugged her again. "You're going to sit with us and tell me everything, right?"

"I will at the feast," Phoenix promised. "Draco made me promise to sit with the Slytherins so they could hear all about my summer."

"I guess you have to keep your promise to them then," Harry said.

"Don't worry, I'll try and stop by your compartment," Phoenix said.

"Promise?" Harry asked.

"I promise to try," Phoenix nodded.

"Alright, I guess I have to live with that," he smirked. Phoenix just laughed as the Malfoys joined the group.

"We need to get a compartment," Draco told her. "Before there isn't room for everyone."

"Alright Dray," Phoenix sighed. "See you at the feast Harry."

"See you Phoenix," he nodded.

"Nice seeing you again Professor, Uncle Siri."

"Don't forget your aunt and uncle," Bella said.

"Never," Phoenix said. "Bye Aunt Cissa, Uncle Lucius."

"Have a good time at school Phoenix," NArcissa smiled as she hugged the girl.

"I love you mum, I promise to owl you the moment I get back to school."

"You do that," Bella smiled and gave Phoenix a tight hug. "I love you baby."

"Love you too mum, see you this summer."

"See you next summer," Bella agreed. As soon as Bella let go of Phoenix, Draco grabbed the girl's hand and dragged her to the train with hurried goodbyes to his aunt. Harry couldn't help but laugh at the girl's indignant expression over being dragged away.

"Draco, will you slow down?" Phoenix groaned. "I'd rather not have a banged up trunk."

"Sorry Phoenix," he smiled sheepishly. Phoenix rolled her eyes at her cousin's antics and quickly right herself before following him onto the train. The pair quickly found an empty compartment in the Slytherin's usual section and claimed it for their group of friends. Within minutes Crabbe and Goyle walked in followed shortly by Blaise and Pansy.

Everyone exchanged hellos and general news before the zeroed in on Phoenix.  
"So Phoenix, I heard a rumor about you from some Gryffindors," Pansy said.

"Since when do you listen to Gryffindors?" Phoenix asked as she skimmed through her potions text.

"Since the Gryffindor was said to have been with you at the World Cup," Pansy replied.

"You talking about Potter?" Draco asked. "Why were you with the Boy-Who-Lived?"

"My cousin got top box tickets and invited the both of us. It was a lot more enjoyable than having to deal with Weasley."

"So you wer okay hanging out with Potter?" Pansy asked.

"He happens to be nice," Phoenix said. "He's being a friend."

"You mean like those twins?" Goyle asked.

"No, a real friend, in public," she replied.

"Let's give Phoenix a break," Blaise said. "Why don't you tell us about that rumor you overheard from Potter."

"Oh right, Potter was telling Professor Lupin that you worked at Dragon Gates over the summer," Pansy grinned. "Is it true?"

"I was an intern," she nodded. "I got all the jobs no one wants to do."

"Did you see any dragons?" Crabbe asked.

"Only the ones that wandered into the dens while I was cleaning. Although, my aunt pulled strings and let me visit her Hungarian Horntail whenever I wanted as long as I was accompanied by a qualified Handler."

"Hungarian Horntail, sounds dangerous," Pansy muttered.

"They are, but Dani, that's my aunt's Horntail, has known me since we were babies. I spent five years visiting Dani so she doesn't see me as a threat."

"That's amazing," Draco grinned. "Tell us everything."

Phoenix agreed enthusiastically and began an hour long description of her summer.

"Wait, go back to the World Cup," Draco demanded. "You were attacked?"

"I'm fine now, just have a scar from Rowle's curse, but I'm alright."

"You must have been so scared," Pansy cried.

"Terrified, but Sirius found me and stunned one of them, the new guy as the Ministry officials showed up."

"I'm glad you're okay," Blaise said.

"I am," she promised. "Doesn't even hurt anymore. Anyway, how about someone else takes a turn to tell us about their summer."

"I doubt my summer was nearly as exciting," Blaise said.

"Or mine," Pansy agreed.

"Stop acting you two," Phoenix grinned. "You two spent it together, didn't you?"

"How did you know?" Pansy asked.

"His hand hasn't left your knee the entire journey," Phoenix smirked. "Not to mention how close you two are sitting. Spill it, I want details. Who asked who out?"

Pansy went bright red, earning a light chuckle from Blaise as he began to tell everyone about the summer. When he finished, Pansy was Gryffindor red and Phoenix was laughing at her expense.

"Hey Phoenix, didn't you promise Potter you would stop by and say hello?" Draco asked.

"Oh yeah, I'll do that now and then you can tel us all about your summer Dray," she smirked, making Draco's nose wrinkle.

"If you're going to the Gryffindorks, I'm coming with you," Draco said.

"Be nice," Phoenix demanded.

"No promises," Draco muttered and looked up to find his cousin glaring daggers at him. "Fine, I'll be nice."

Phoenix nodded and left the compartment with a wave to her friends. The pair came to Harry's compartment and Draco stepped in front of Phoenix and opened the door. Phoenix just leaned on the outside waiting for the usual snide remark and the point where she could smack him and/or Ron, but it never came.

"Potter, Granger, I have come to make amends." He said. This made Phoenix stare at Draco in utter shock.

"Amends? Doubt it." Ron muttered.

"We don't want your friendship Malfoy." Hermione replied unaware Phoenix was also there.

"I am not seeking a friendship, my cousin has that covered. I just came to apologize."

"What's the catch?" Harry asked.

"I am protective of my cousin, Potter, no one else is, is that a bad thing?" He growled.

"God damn it." Phoenix muttered to herself and pushed Draco out of the way with a smile.

"Hi Phoenix." Harry said.

"Hello Harry, told you I'd try and stop by, sorry about Draco his heart's in the right place, but it doesn't always come out quite right." Phoenix said leaning against the doorframe. "Look, Harry, Hermione, what my cousin is trying to say is that he only acted the way he did because he seems to think he needs to retaliate for me ever since the Slytherins took me in."

"They don't exactly treat the other houses well either Phoenix," Harry pointed out.

"They treat the other houses the way they do, because they don't know how else to act. The other houses aren't exactly all that nice to them either. Everyone calls Slytherin the death eater house when truth is, only a handful become death eaters and maybe three or four of that handful _choose_ to follow Voldemort." Phoenix explained. Everyone but Harry cringed at the name.

"Oh buck up." She said getting a bit pissed at the Gryffindors. "What I am trying to say is everyone misjudges them. They are labeled as I was and still am. There are two sides in Slytherin house, the death eaters and those on Harry's side." She explained.

"The side against Voldemort is exactly like Gryffindor, down to the gossipers, the brainless, and the bookworms. I can guarantee that not all death eaters have come from Slytherin." Phoenix explained as if they hadn't interrupted at all. She was being completely serious and if she was going to be Hermione's friend as well as Harry's, she wanted to make sure the brunette knew her side.

"Why are you taking their side? You are a Gryffindor." Hermione said.

"Like I said only a handful of Slytherins are death eaters. The rest are on Harry's side, I told you that." Phoenix said.

"Then explain why Draco and his band of Slytherins don't leave us alone." Hermione said.

"I told you, I am part of their family; a Slytherin in their eyes. That's how I am treated and how I act. They were protecting me. They thought that Harry hated me as much as anyone, I never knew this." Phoenix said. Her eyes were becoming even colder as she spoke. Hermione just matched her gaze with one that was equally cold. After a few minutes of silence, Hermione sighed and nodded to show she understood.

"Good to know you understand Granger." Phoenix sighed.

"Girls and their freaky mind tricks." Harry grumbled.

"Oh shush Harry, will we see you at the feast?" Hermione asked.

"Most definitely, Harry made me promise." Phoenix said.

"Good to hear, so Draco will finally be leaving us alone?" Hermione asked shooting Draco a glare.

"Unless he feels it necessary not to, for whatever reason. I know if he doesn't, he'll get to deal with my mum, Sirius and worst of all me. Sirius and Bella have grown quite fond of Harry." Phoenix smiled.

"It seems your cousin is eager to leave, so we'll see you later?" Hermione said. "I'd like to hear more."

"Yes, it seems he does, see you later." Phoenix smiled and followed the blond away. She was really happy, confused and stunned all at once. Ron hadn't made a sound and Hermione seemed a bit too quick to understand. She had to already trust Slytherins a bit before now.

"Why were you so eager to leave?" Phoenix asked Draco when they got back to their compartment.

"It was a bit awkward. I mean come on Phoenix, Gryffindors? Besides, Granger seemed too quick to agree." He replied as they reentered their own compartment.

"I think Hermione might have a friend that's a Slytherin. One we don't know about." Phoenix said.

"You really think so?" Pansy asked.

"I know so, the way she was acting verse the way Harry acted. He was surprised and confused, but trusted me. I am still confused about that, he seems to know when I lie and when I tell the truth." Phoenix explained.

"I am real glad I'm not you Nix, having the golden boy know when I was lying. Weird."

"Yeah, tell me about it Pans, I lie about anything and he seems to know." Phoenix sighed. She leaned her head on the back of the compartment and closed her eyes.

"She okay?" a familiar voice asked.

"Adrian?" Phoenix piped up.

"Hey midget,"

"I'm not a midget," she grumbled.

"Alright, munchkin," he replied.

"Not a munchkin either," she huffed.

"You make it so easy to tease you Nix," he chuckled.

"Bite me," she replied.

"Well if you insist…"

Adrian moved closer to find a wand in his face when he got within a foot of the girl.

"Don't you dare," she warned.

"Fine, I'll keep that to Miri," he smirked.

"Ew!" Phoenix yelled.

"I am going to get my robes on, you coming Phoenix?" Pansy asked. Phoenix jumped up and quickly agreed. They left the compartment as fast as they could and left the boys to do what they needed.

The feast was as spectacular as usual with the first years looking as awe-struck as the predecessors had. Phoenix watched the sorting from across Hermione who kept staring at the Slytherin table so slyly only Phoenix caught the movement of the other Gryffindor's eyes.

"Earth to Hermione, want to come back to Gryffindor?" She asked, waving her hand in front of Hermione's face.

"What? S…sorry, can't help but think about what you said on the train." Hermione said zoning back in.

"Want to talk about it later?" Phoenix asked as Ron scooted closer. "In our room?"

"Alright," Hermione nodded and turned to glare at Ron, whose leg was flush against hers. "Will you move over?"

When the food wsa thoroughly depleated, Dumbledore stood up and made his way to the front of the Great Hall where he rose his hand, asking for silence.

"To our newest students, I bid you welcome, to those of you returning for another year, welcome back. I am sad to say that it is my painful duty to inform you that the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place this year." He said

" _What?"_ Harry gasped. He looked around at Fred and George, his fellow members of the Quidditch team and even Phoenix to find them all looking shocked and amazed at the news. Dumbledore went on, "This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, taking up much of the teachers' time and energy—but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely. I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts-"

At that moment, there was a deafening rumble of thunder and the doors of the Great Hall banged open.

A man stood in the doorway, leaning upon a long staff, shrouded in a black traveling cloak. Every head in the Great Hall turned toward the stranger, suddenly brightly illuminated by a fork of lightning that flashed across the ceiling. He lowered his hood, shook out a long mane of dark gray hair, then began to walk up toward the teachers' table. He reached the end of the top table, turned right, and limped heavily toward Dumbledore. Another flash of lightning crossed the ceiling. The stranger reached Dumbledore and stretched out a hand that was hardly scarred as his face, and Dumbledore shook it, muttering words Phoenix couldn't hear. Dumbledore nodded and gestured the man to the empty seat on his right-hand.

The stranger sat down, and shook his mane of dark gray hair out of his face. His blue eye was darting restlessly around in its socket, taking in the Hall and the students, while the black was focused solely on Harry, but no one seemed to notice.

"May I introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" said Dumbledore brightly into the silence. "Professor Moody."

It was usual for new staff members to be greeted with applause, but none of the staff or students clapped except Dumbledore and Hagrid, who both put their hands together and applauded, but the sound echoed dismally into the silence, and they stopped fairly quickly. Everyone else seemed too transfixed by Moody's appearance to do more than stare at him.

"What happened to him?" Hermione whispered. "What happened to his _face_?"

"Dunno," Ron whispered back, watching Moody with fascination.

"Battle scars," Phoenix whispered. "He's my cousin's mentor, a Veteran among the aurors."

"You know him?" Harry hissed.

"He's an old friend of my mum's," she whispered back. "He looked after me a few times when I was little."

Harry just stared at the man and wondered how anyone could consider him for a babysitter.

Moody seemed totally indifferent to his less-than-warm welcome. Ignoring the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, he reached again into his traveling cloak, pulled out a hip flask, and took a long draught from it. As he lifted his arm to drink, his cloak was pulled a few inches form the ground, and Harry saw, below the table, several inches of carved wooden leg, ending in a clawed foot.

Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"As I was saying," he said, smiling at the sea of students before him, all of whom were still gazing transfixed at Mad-Eye Moody, "we are to have honor of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event that has not been held for over a century. It is my very great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year."

"You're JOKING!" said Fred Weasley loudly.

The tension that had filled the Hall ever since Moody's arrival suddenly broke. Nearly everyone laughed, and Dumbledore chuckled appreciatively.

"I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley," he said. "The Triwizard Tournament...well, some of you will not know what this tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely. The Triwizard Tournament was first established some seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three largest European schools of wizardry: Hogwarts, Beauxbatons, and Durmstrang. A champion was selected to represent each school, and the three champions competed in three magical tasks. The schools took it in turns to host the tournament once every five years, and it was generally agreed to be a most excellent way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities—until, that is, the death toll mounted so high that the tournament was discontinued."

" _Death toll?"_ Hermione hissed, looking alarmed, but her anxiety did not seem to be shared by the majority of students in the Hall; many of them were whispering excitedly to one another, but Ron agreed with Hermione.

"There have been several attempts over the centuries to reinstate the tournament," Dumbledore continued, "none of which has been very successful. However, our own departments of International Magical Cooperation and Magical Games and Sports have decided the time is ripe for another attempt. We have worked hard over the summer to ensure that this time, no champion will find himself or herself in mortal danger.

"The heads of Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving with their short-listed contenders in October, and the selection of the three champions will take place on Halloween. An impartial judge will decide which students are the most worthy to compete for the Triwizard Cup, the glory of their school, and a thousand Galleons personal prize money."

"Eager though I know all of you will be to bring the Triwizard Cup to Hogwarts," he said, "the heads of the participating schools along with the Ministry of Magic, have agreed to impose an age restriction on contenders this year. Only students who are of age—that is to say, seventeen years or older—will be allowed to put forward their names for consideration. This"—Dumbledore raised his voice slightly, for several people had made noises of outrage at these words and the Weasley twins were suddenly looking furious—"is a measure we feel is necessary, given that the tournament tasks will still be difficult and dangerous, whatever precautions we take, and it is highly unlikely that students below sixth and seventh year will be able to cope with them. I will personally be ensuring that no underage student hoodwinks our impartial judge into making them Hogwarts champion." His light blue eyes twinkled as they flickered over Fred's and George's mutinous faces. "I therefore beg you not to waste your time submitting yourself if you are under seventeen.

"The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving in October and remaining with us for the greater part of this year. I know that you will all extend every courtesy to our foreign guests while they are with us, and will give your whole-hearted support to the Hogwarts champion when he or she is selected. And now, it is late, and I know how important it is to you to be alert and rested as you enter your lessons tomorrow morning. Bedtime! Chop chop!"

Dumbledore sat down again and turned to talk to Mad-Eye Moody. There was a great scraping and banging as all the students got to their feet and swarmed toward the double doors into the entrance hall.

"Hey Pheonix, is that what you were hiding this summer?" Harry asked when they got to the common room.

"Sure is, the Handlers have been talking about it all summer."

"How do they know?" Hermione asked.

"I'm not allowed to say," Phoenix said. "Charlie made me promise before he told me anything."

"Why would my brother tell you anything at all?" Ron demanded.

"Not that it's any of your business, but Charlie happens to be a friend, we talked while we worked." Phoenix sighed.

"I can't wait to meet the students of the other schools." Hermione smiled. "I wonder what they're like."

"It's all so exciting," Phoenix agreed as she stood up. "You still want to talk Hermione?"

"Yes, see you boys in the morning." Hermione called and followed Phoenix to their dorm. The girls were in their room in a matter of minutes, where they flopped down on their beds, glad to see Lavender and Pavarti weren't there yet.

"This will be a good year." Hermione smiled.

"It's nice to know I have your support with the Slytherins," Phoenix nodded. "I just have to ask, who is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Hermione replied.

"Is it someone I know?" Phoenix asked.

"So tell me about your friends." Hermione said.

"I'm not really close with any Slytherins except Adrian and Draco. I mean Dray is my cousin and Adrian adopted me as his little sister in my first year. I mean the other forth years are good friends too, but not like Adrian and Draco."

"You know Adrian?" Hermione asked and covered her mouth with her hands as soon as she said it.

"Yeah, I know him." Phoenix replied suspiciously.

"So tell me more about the adoption you mentioned."

"In Slytherin we have an unspoken rule. Once you're in your third year you find a first year and take them under your wing. You guide them; become their mentor, their older sibling. Adrian chose me." Phoenix said confused at why Hermione was changing the subject.

"Do you have a little brother or sister?"

"Yeah, her name's Heather, she's a second year this year."

"I don't know her." Hermione said.

"You wouldn't, she doesn't take after her family really. Her dad was a Hufflepuff and her mum was a Ravenclaw, I think her brother's a Hufflepuff."

"What year is he?"

"Don't know, sorry." Phoenix said.

"Why are you sorry, you don't know the answer."

"Why do you ask so many questions?"

"Because I love knowledge."

"Should have known, so tell me about Adrian." Phoenix smiled.

"You know him better than I do."

"But I don't like him like you do."

"I don't…" Phoenix gave Hermione the look that would make anyone tell the truth.

"No really, I don't like him like that. We've talked, and he's helped me out of a few sticky situation." Hermione said.

"Oh, guess I was wrong." Phoenix sighed.

"No worries, I understand the mistake."

"Well if it isn't Adrian that you stare at, who is it?"

"You are worse than Lavender and Parvarti." Hermione chuckled.

"I am not worse than those harpies. So who is it?"

"No one!"

"Come on Hermione, who am I going to tell?"

"No one because there is nothing to tell!"

"I don't believe you," Phoenix stated as she got into pajamas. Hermione followed suit and sat on her bed.

"I'm serious, I was just thinking about our classes," Hermione sighed.

"Then why were you looking at the Slytherin table?" Phoenix asked.

When Hermione didn't answer, Phoenix grinned and held back a squeal of delight.

"Your cousin," the brunette finally admitted. "We're going to study in the library together this year."

"My cousin asked you to study with him?" Phoenix asked in shock.  
"Yes, we're studying together," Hermione said. "He's amazing at potions and he said he would help me improve if I helped him with Transfigurations."

"Why did he ask _you_?" Phoenix asked. "As far as I knew, he was a git to you."

"You wouldn't believe me," Hermione said.

"Try me," Phoenix said.

"It's an act," Hermione said. "I mean he really didn't like Harry and he definitely doesn't like Ron, but we've run into each other in the library before. A couple times we sat in a corner and helped each other, but swore not to say anything so you can't tell."

Phoenix just gaped at her roommate in shock.

"Stop looking at me like that," Hermione grumbled.

"I'm sorry I'm in shock," Phoenix grinned. "I never would have guessed."

"I'm going to bed," Hermione declared. "We have classes in the morning."

"Alright, I'll leave you alone," Phoenix promised.

"Thank you, goodnight." Hermione smiled.

"Night Hermione," Phoenix said smiled as she fell asleep. Other than Pansy, Phoenix had never had a girl she could gossip with and now she had Hermione, a gossip at heart who wouldn't spill her secrets. Phoenix drifted off unable to believe how lucky she'd gotten that summer.


	6. Cruciatus Curse

Chapter 6:

The Cruciatus Curse

The first days of classes were the same as every year before, first years got lost, Slytherin and Gryffindor fought, and the fifth and seventh years were furiously scratching away at their parchments, trying to prepare for their tests at the end of the year. The only change this year was that every student had a calendar in which they counted down the days until the others were bound to arrive.

Finally, that day arrived and every student's attention was focused on that evening. Phoenix was sitting with Harry in DADA and even the usually stoic Gryffindor found it hard to sit still until Moody came into the room. Then she became rigid and a bit scared to say the least. Why wouldn't she be? She knew this wasn't the man her mum had worked with. This wasn't the man she had tormented as a small child when he watched her and this certainly wasn't the man who had found her the night of her mother's arrest and attempted to calm her. Although whoever he was, the person playing the part or ex-auror Moody had certainly done his research.

"Today we're starting on the Unforgivable Curses." He said. "Can any of you name at least one of these curses?"

Ron was the first to raise his hand, although a little hesitant to do so.

"Yes boy?" Moody asked.

"My dad told me about one. The Imperious Curse?" Ron said timidly.

"Yes, he would know a lot about that on. Gave the ministry a lot of trouble a while back it did." He replied taking a jar with a large black spider out of his desk. He took the spider out and cast the curse. The spider started to bounce around at the flick of Moody's wand. Everyone but Phoenix and Moody were laughing.

"Think that's funny do ya? Once under the imperious, you lose all control, I could make her jump out the window, maybe, bite herself, drown herself?" He asked, his voice getting more serious and lowering as he said each option. He held the squirming spider over a bowl of water before he brought her back to his hand. "It can be fought, and I am going to teach you how, but it takes real strength of character and self-confidence, real trust in yourself. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. CONSTANT VIGILANCE!" he barked and everyone jumped.

"Anyone else?" He asked. Phoenix raised her hand next.

"Yes?" Moody said pointing at her.

"The Cruciatus Curse." Moody stared at her intently.

"The curse that condemned your mother."

The fake Moody showed the class the curse and watched in inward joy as Phoenix and Neville had to look away. Phoenix listened to the squeals that shouldn't be coming from the spider and remembered the pain of the curse, could still feel the fire melting her bones and the ice that ripped at her skin.

"Stop it!" Hermione yelled. Moody let the spell stop and looked at her.

"You seem like a smart girl, can you tell me the final curse?" Hermione refused to answer the question and shut her eyes tightly. He sighed and picked the spider up again.

" _Avada Kedavra_." He said pointing his wand at the spider. The spider dropped dead as soon as the green light hit.

"The killing curse, painless, no shield and no counter curse. There's no way to block it. There is only one known survivor of this curse and he is in this room right now." Phoenix raised her hand in the air and winced.

"Yes Miss Black?"

"May I go to the Hospital Wing? I'm not feeling well."

"Yes, you may go." He said with a look at how pale she'd gotten. She gathered her books and shoved them in her bag.

"I'll let you copy my notes." Harry muttered.

"Thanks." Phoenix smiled and ran out of the room to find a secluded spot to throw up. She wished her mum was there, her heart was in the worse shape, and her mum would know how to help.

Phoenix ran to her room pleading to some higher power that she would be alone there. Luckily, when she arrived, she saw that no one was in the commons and sprinted up the stairs to her room. She set her books on her bed and entered the small bathroom she shared with her roommates and threw up everything she'd had for lunch.

When there was nothing left in her stomach to heave up, Phoenix left the room as quickly as she had come.

Ten minutes later she landed in the entrance hall and noticed a few Slytherins waiting around, Blaise saw her first and saw the distress etched on her features.

"Hey Phoenix, you ok?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." She replied. "Where are the rest of the classes?"

"Outside, we decided we really don't want to deal with the cold." Blaise replied.

"What about Draco?"

"Outside, he wants to meet the Durmstrang students."

"Course, here come the Beauxbaton girls." Phoenix said as a group of scantly dressed girls came running in.

"Why don't we find a seat in the Great Hall?" Greg walked over and suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that." Phoenix sighed.

"She ok?" Greg asked Blaise.

"Yeah Greg, fine. DADA got to me is all." She replied.

"Oh yeah, I went to look for you in the hospital wing, but Madam Pomfrey said you hadn't been by."

"I lied to Professor Moody, or whoever he is."

"What do you mean?" Greg asked.

"The man teaching DADA isn't Mad-eye Moody, but don't spread that around. We really don't need to spread a panic this year of all years" Phoenix muttered.

"We won't, but are you sure?" Blaise asked.

"I would know." Phoenix replied as they sat down at the Slytherin table and watched the rest of the school flood in. She watched the other schools give little performances and then sit down.

"May I sit here?" Krum asked his accent heavy.

"Of course." Phoenix replied as the food appeared.

"You have an accent." Krum noticed.

"What do you mean?" Phoenix asked.

"It isn't prominent, but might you be Bulgarian?" He asked.

"Oh, no I'm not, I live in Romania. I'm an intern at Dragon Gates." She said.

"You are the girl I spoke vith this summer, at the World Cup."

"I am," she agreed.

Krum nodded and picked up something that looked little like food that Phoenix avoided.

"May I ask how you met her?" Krum asked.

"She's on my aunt's team under Charlie," Phoenix replied. "She lives a floor above Charlie and Gale, but she is always hanging around."

"You are Phoenix Black?"

"Yes, nice to meet you," Phoenix smiled.

"You as well, Miss Black," he nodded as the food disappeared and as Dumbledore stood up to speak.

"The moment has come," said Dumbledore, smiling. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the chest just to clarify the procedure that we will be following this year. But first, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a large applause when his name was called. He took it with a huge smile and a large bow. Phoenix just watched the man in disgust. His ego was too big for his tiny brain in her opinion.

"Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament," Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff, and Madame Maxime on the panel that will judge the champions' efforts."

At the mention of the word "champions," the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The chest, then, if you please, Mr. Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore carrying a great wooden chest encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students; Dennis Creevey actually stood on his chair to see it properly, but, being so tiny, his head hardly rose above anyone else's.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman," said Dumbledore as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many ways...their magical powers—their daring—their powers of deduction—and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the tournament," Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector: the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup up. It would have been entirely unremarkable had it not been full to the brim with dancing blue-white flames.

Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment and drop it into the goblet," said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The goblet will be placed in the entrance hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete.

"To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation," said Dumbledore, "I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the entrance hall. Nobody under seventeen will be able to cross this line.

"Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become a champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are wholeheartedly prepared to play before you drop your name into the goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Good night to you all." Phoenix stood up and heard snippets of conversation. The Weasley Twin's trying to convince Harry to compete and him trying to refuse, Draco being his fake egotistical self, and Heather talking to her brother about entering.

"Hey Heather, can I pull you away from your brother?" Phoenix smiled at her from the Great Hall as she walked over to the girl in the Entrance Hall. The man next to the Slytherin glared at Phoenix as Heather nodded.

"Don't go with her Heather, go find one of your friends." He said.

"But she's my big sister." The girl whined.

"Big sister?" He asked looking at Phoenix.

"Yeah, I can talk to her about anything." Heather smiled.

"You must be the Hufflepuff she always talks about. She loves you a lot." Phoenix said sticking her hand out. The boy shook it for a brief second to be polite.

"Stay away from Heather." He warned. "I don't like your kind."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoenix growled.

"I respect your mum, but your uncle is a different story."

"If you mean Lucius Malfoy, he didn't raise me."

"Nix, what's going on here?" Draco asked as he walked over.

"Nothing Draco." Phoenix replied. She felt uneasy; Cedric had a point. She was starting to worry about Lucius, just as Cedric was doing.

"Leave her alone Ced, she didn't do anything." Heather told her brother.

"Be careful of her and Malfoy here, Heather." Ced said.

"No, I won't be. They are my friends." She cried. A couple more Slytherins walked over.

"Heather kiddo, you ok?" The girl asked. She was obviously a seventh year.

"Cedric is being a jerk." She replied.

"Your brother? That's a first for you Diggory. Want to tell me why you are giving your sister a hard time?" She asked.

"Not me, Phoenix and Draco." Heather said.

"Stay out of this Kate." Cedric said.

"No Ced. Adrian and I care about Heather, Heather cares about you and Phoenix happens to be her big sister."

"What is all this big sister business?" Cedric asked.

"Something we do in our house." Adrian said.

"Adrian, we don't need your help." Kate muttered.

"Sorry, but Phoenix is my little sis." He argued

"You too Adrian? You are just like Heather. A Gryffindor in Slytherin house, how can you think that?"

"Look, I'm sorry you hate my guts for no reason at all, but I need to go. Harry and Hermione are coming out now." Phoenix said. "See you later Heather?"

"Definitely, can you come by Slytherin later?" She asked hopefully.

"Not today, but I can get the password from Draco tomorrow and possibly stop by."

"That would be great, I have something I need to talk about." Heather smiled and followed Kate to the dungeons. Phoenix ran over to where Harry and Hermione were talking with Angelina before Cedric could say anything more.


	7. A mistake

Chapter 7:

The Champion for…

The following day passed quickly, students unable to reach the Goblet plotting unsuccessful ways of getting around the age line and students able to enter their names talking with their friends nervously about that night. Then there were the mass of students who wanted nothing more than to watch the tournament that were just talking excitedly about who they expected would be chosen from each school.

"I'm certain Krum is getting it for Durmstrang," Phoenix declared to her friends in Slytherin as they enjoyed the Halloween Feast.

"He's a shoe in," Draco agreed as Heather slid into the empty seat beside Phoenix.

"Hey Heather," Phoenix smiled.

"Can I talk to you now?"

"Talk away." Phoenix smiled.

Harry watched Phoenix as the second year beside her talked avidly, her hands waving around wildly. Phoenix's eyes glittered as she listened intently to the younger girl, laughing at the girl's expense and ruffling her hair as if they were sisters.

"What are you staring at?" Ron asked as he swallowed a mouthful of food.

"Nothing," Harry replied quickly and grabbed more of the beef sitting in front of him.

"You wouldn't happen to be staring at …"

"…a certain black haired fourth year…"

"…would you?"

"Go away," Ron told the twins as they sat across from Harry effectively cutting off his view of Phoenix.

"I'm not staring at anyone," Harry stated.

"Not sure…"

"…we believe…"

"…you, Harry."

"Didn't realize I was trying to convince anyone," Harry muttered.

"If you must know, Phoenix agreed to come sit with us," Hermione said. "I'm a little upset she lied."

"I believe it is you, that are lying," Fred stated.

"We have it from a good source Black agreed to sit with the Slytherins last night," George agreed.

"Seeing as that second year wasn't able to talk to her yesterday."

"Diggory certainly is protective of his little sister," Fred grinned.

"Diggory?" Hermione asked.

"The Hufflepuff's seeker?" Harry asked.

"The very same," Fred replied.

"Didn't realize his sister was in Slytherin," Harry said.

"I didn't know he even had a sister," Hermione said.

"It's a known fact if you know him," George said.

"Not like he tries to hide it."

"His parents must have been surprised about their daughter," Harry said.

"Doubt it," Fred smirked.

"Mrs. Diggory happens to be a former Slytherin herself," George agreed.

"According to Diggory that is."

"How is it you know so much about Cedric Diggory?" Hermione wondered suspiciously.

"Easy," Fred grinned.

"We talk to him," George continued.

"Unfortunatly, we must be off," Fred said.

"Lee will be wondering where we are."

"Don't spend too much time…"

"…staring at Miss Black Harry."

"You'd hate for rumors…"

"…to get started now…"

"…would you Harry?"

"I'm certain I don't know what you are talking about," Harry replied. The twins just grinned and walked away as if they knew something the fourth years didn't, a fact that Harry was trying to vehemently deny. Harry turned his attention back to his friend at Slytherin and watched her catch a bright red second year from falling out of her seat, laughing as her eyes sparkled in pure joy.

' _Why does she have to be so pretty?'_ He thought to himself as he continued to watch her talk. He noticed the way she smiled also made her eyes shine just so and how when she moved just slightly, how her hair went with her movements like a flame. He watched her gaze drift to the Goblet of fire and saw her entire demeanor relax as she stared at the flames and how she seemed to have to hold herself back from reaching towards the blue fire. He knew he would find her by the fireplace in the common room that night, relishing in the heat in a way no one else could.

Harry's thoughts were broken as Dumbledore stood, silencing the entire hall without a word.

"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber," he indicated the door behind the staff table. "Where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the bright blue of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...A few people kept checking their watches...

"Any second," Heather whispered.

The flames inside the goblet suddenly turned red. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it—the whole room gasped.

Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue-white.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." He read out loud and clear.

"No surprises there!" yelled Ron as a storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Phoenix watched Viktor Krum rise from the table two seats down from her and Heather and slouch up toward Dumbledore; he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the goblet, which had turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

"Yeah!" a girl shouted from the Ravenclaw table where a Veela looking girl had rose from beside her.

"Oh look, they're all disappointed," Hermione said over the noise, nodding toward the remainder of the Beauxbatons party. Disappointed was a bit of an understatement, Harry thought. Two of the girls who had not been selected had dissolved into tears and were sobbing with their heads on their arms.

When Fleur Delacour too had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next...

And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion," he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"That's my brother!" Heather yelled in glee and stood on the bench to cheer him on.

"You can congratulate him later." Phoenix smiled at the girl who was still jumping up and down after Diggory had disappeared into the next room. "Right now you need to sit down."

"Sorry, but I just can't believe it, I was so convinced it would be a Gryffindor."

"This competition is about more than courage. He is perfect for it."

"You think?" Heather asked.

"Yes, now sit down." Phoenix said with a smile. It was wiped from her face as the goblet became red once again. A fourth piece of parchment came out of the goblet, Dumbledore, though confused, still caught it.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled. No one moved…no one spoke…no one breathed.

"Harry Potter!" He yelled again. Phoenix's eyes were filled with fear as she watched Harry rise from his seat and walk towards the Headmaster slowly as if he could hardly believe what was happening.

' _Not Harry, it can't be Harry._ ' She said over and over in her head. She didn't even realize that a tear escaped.

"Phoenix? Are you ok?" Heather asked.

"I'm scared for him." She replied as Harry walked out of the room slowly and stiffly. The teachers didn't hesitate. Once Dumbledore dismissed the students and they had all left, they all rushed to the room of champions. The students all stood quickly, following their prefects back to their common rooms.

"I'll see you tomorrow Heather," Phoenix promised quickly and ran towards Hermione. The brunette was glad for her roommate's company, but stayed silent. Neither spoke a word as they followed their housemates back to the common room in fear.

When they finally managed to enter the common room, Phoenix quickly took up residence by the fireplace as Hermione grabbed the nearest chair (which had been vacated for her by the sixth year who had initially sat down).

"Dumbledore looked really mad." Phoenix said as the older students gave the girls a wide berth, close enough to give comfort if either broke down, but far enough away they felt like they had privacy.

"I know." Hermione said as Seamus and Dean came inside, followed by Ron. All Ron was doing was complaining about Harry being chosen.

"Hermione, I don't get it. It is impossible for Harry to be a champion," Phoenix stated.

"No it's not, he probably got an older student to put his name in," Ron said flopping down in the chair beside Hermione.

Phoenix sent her most intimidating glare at the red head, and declared angrily. "Impossible! There are _three_ champions. I think he's being set up. It would have taken some strong spells to trick the Goblet, trust me there."

"You're right, but who has that kind of power?" Seamus asked joining the trio. Phoenix scooted closer to the fire to give him and Dean room to sit. The two, while not the best of friends, were at a truce. When they weren't using each other to pass their classes, they utterly ignored each other.

"Any of the teachers, headmasters and mistresses, or any of the judges, but no seventeen year old could." Phoenix said.

"Let's rephrase that, who would?" Dean asked.

"I don't know." Phoenix said as Harry walked in. His eyes were more fearful than Phoenix's had been. She was the first to stand and run over to him.

"Harry, are you ok?" She asked hugging him tight.

"I can't get out of it." He said and hugged her back, clutching her waist as if she was her only link to reality.

"What? But you can't compete, you are too young, you were the fourth called and there are only supposed to be three. Your entrance is a mistake." She said as she pulled away to look him in the eye. If Harry had been in a better mindset he'd have thought about how much prettier her eyes were up close.

"I know, but I can't, they won't let me." He said.

"Probably didn't try too hard." Ron said.

"What?" Phoenix growled.

"I said he probably didn't try to hard to get out of it. Probably wanted to enter."

"You are being stupid Ron." Harry said. "I don't want this, I could care less about all this."

"Yeah right." Ron said and turned his back. Phoenix just gave Harry's shoulder a comforting squeeze.

"He is just being stupid Harry, he'll come around." Hermione sighed glaring daggers up the boy's dorm rooms stairs.

"Just avoid him if you can Harry, like Hermione said, give him time." Phoenix said.

"Harry!" The twins called. "Tell us your secret."

"What secret."

"How'd you get in?"

"I didn't enter myself." Harry growled.

"Then how'd you get in?"

"Leave him alone." Phoenix said.

"Don't worry about me Phoenix, I am going to bed."

"Okay, I'll try and talk to the Slytherins tomorrow, if they know what's good for them, they won't bother you." She sighed. He just nodded and took the stairs two at a time.

"I need to send word to Sirius, he is going to be pissed." Phoenix muttered, knowing Harry wouldn't be telling his godfather. Hermione chased after the other girl quickly, afraid she would do something irrational.

"What are you going to tell him?" Hermione demanded as they reached their room.

"The facts. Harry has been mysteriously entered into the Triwizard tournament with no possible explanation of how." She replied oblivious to the fact that she had tears running down her cheeks.

"Calm down Phoenix, you are crying."

"What, no, no I'm not." Phoenix said wiping the tears away and grabbing a bottle of ink and a piece of parchment.

"Take a minute before you write this, you are still crying, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's nothing." She replied and wrote a quick letter to her uncle.

"This isn't nothing." Hermione said as Phoenix sealed the letter in an envelope.

"The first task…i…it's dragons. I don't like it that three dragons might get hurt, and I am already afraid for Diggory, despite the fact that he dislike me, but now a fourth dragon could get hurt and it's Harry that has to face her. It's too much."

"Do you know who was chosen?" Hermione asked.

"My Aunt wouldn't tell me." Phoenix sighed. "Probably trying to avoid this exact breakdown."

"What about the kinds of dragons?" Hermione asked.

"Chinese fireball, Welsh Green, and Swedish Short-Snout. They wanted a Horntail, but it was too vicious, now I'm afraid they will have to add it."

"Why are you so afraid?" Hermione asked knowing the girl was far more distraught then if it was just Harry she was worried about.

"My Aunt's Dragon is one of two female Horntails in Romania and she was getting ready to have babies when I left for Grimmauld Place at the end of the summer. Plus they are incredibly dangerous; the Horntail is a sector one, the worst of the worst. The others are from sector three, the calmer, more placid dragons."

"Wow…that's amazing." Hermione said in awe, "and scary at the same time."

"I know, I worked around them this summer. The Dragons gave me comfort when I was younger, I was devastated when I couldn't go to Gale."

"Why couldn't you?"

"The ministry said she was unfit. Her home is Dragon gates, they said it was no place for a five year old."

"Oh."

"Yeah, and Aunt Andy already had Nymph and couldn't support a second child, and Uncle Lucius was suspected of being a death eater. The rest of my family was either dead or in prison."

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize."

"Not many do Hermione." Phoenix sighed. "I'm going to bed."

"Alright, goodnight." Hermione sighed. Phoenix nodded and went into the bathroom to change. She walked a few seconds later and sat on her bed.

"Thank you Hermione."

"For what?"

"For listening. Up until last summer you thought I was a death eater's kid, which technically, I still am. My dad is still a suspected death eater, even if he is dead, he was never cleared. Anyway, you understood and really looked at me for the first time. You stopped judging me and became my friend like Harry already was."

"You're welcome I guess." Hermione replied. Phoenix just smiled and curled up on her bed. She didn't fall asleep right away, but drifted off, pretty quickly.


	8. Bloody Wall of Steel

Chapter 8:

Bloody Wall of Steel

"Screw you!"

"Gladly. Just name the time, Black."

A loud crack was heard by the entire Care of Magical Creatures class.

"How thick is your skull?" Phoenix cried.

Harry stifled a laugh as his friend walked in cradling her hand.

"What exactly just happened?" Harry asked.

"I stayed with Pansy last night and Nott has made it his mission to be an arse all morning," she stated. "I finally got fed up with it and may have broken his nose. Stupid Death Eater's kid doesn't know when the hell to step off."

"And you tell us not to name names." Hermione said.

"His parents were Death Eaters. Have the dark mark and everything." She replied. "Nott happens to follow his parent's views very closely. He's one of _those_ Slytherins."

"On another note, what do the Slytherins say about Harry?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"They are siding with Cedric, but most of them, aren't going to hold you accountable for anything. Most of them saw your face, shock, fear, need I continue?" She asked.

"So I shouldn't have to worry about them coming at me?"

"Wrong, you woun't be dealing with _most_ of them and a few are going to watch out for you like our year mates, Adrian and his friends and Heather." She told him. "Gives the other Houses more reason to hate me."

"Phoenix…" Hermione started.

"What, I'm not blaming him, merely stating that by getting the Slytherins on Harry's side is going to give them another reason to dislike me because they are none too impressed that Harry is, as Cho put it this morning, _taking the spot light away from a_ true _Champion_."

"So Ravenclaw is going to be less than nice this year," Harry replied.

"Heather said she would talk to Cedric for you, so it might just be a scattering of students from each house, however, don't get your hopes up."

Harry just shrugged and looked over to Phoenix's quickly sweeling hand.  
"You should get that checked out, it doesn't look too good."

"I can imagine I probably fractured if not broke it. Nott's skull feels like punching concrete or maybe even steel."

"Why did you punch him at all?" Hermione asked

"He's a sick, perverted bastard, that's why." She growled.

"Hey Harry, do you know who punched Nott?" Seamus asked and saw Phoenix's hand. "Bloody Hell mate, what happened to your hand?"

"I punched a bloody wall of steel!" she replied. "Ah shit, Harry tell Hagrid I went to see Pomfrey, if she finds out I left it any longer than I have she'll have my head."

"I'll tell him," Harry promised.

"What does she mean she punched a wall of steel?" Dean asked.

"She broke Nott's nose," Harry chuckled as he watched her run back to the castle.

"I'd hate to piss her off," Seamus decided.

For Phoenix's sake, Harry didn't say anything. She was making peace with them now that she wasn't just the enemy in the corner and he wasn't about to remind anyone of the past three years.

Before much longer, Hagrid had appeared from his hut. Without hesitation, Harry ran over, glad to be away from Seamus and Dean.

"Harry, how can I help ya?"

"Phoenix asked me to tell she went the Hospital Wing and might not be here. She messed up her hand somehow."

"Thanks for telling me Harry." He replied and started shouting out instructions.

"Walk them?" Malfoy asked.

"How are we supposed to do that?" Ron cried.

"Tie the leash around the middle, and use your dragon hide gloves."

"Phoenix would be having a field day," Draco muttered.

"Your cousin would be in heaven," Harry replied.

"Grinning like a maniac and have the stupid leash already tied," Blaise chuckled.

"Our little fire fairy," Pansy ginned earning a glare from her friends.

"She sure does seem to like heat," Harry said and tried to figure out the leash. He didn't get too far before Hagrid was calling him over.

"Harry, come help me with this big one."

Harry ran over quickly, wondering why Hagrid needed his help.

"Who do yah think fooled the Goblet?" He asked when Harry was close enough.

"You believe me?"

"Phoenix talks tah me 'arry, came over the weekend. Scared otta her wits for yah, poor girl."

"She talks to you?"

"We have tea every Saturday." Hagrid smiled. "We talk abou' tha dragons. She's told me all about her summer."

"She's so lonely," Harry sighed.

"Sure was, never has fit in well, even with the Slytherins." Hagrid said. "I shouldn't a told you tha'."

"Why didn't she ever tell me?"

Hagrid looked down at Harry, glad to see someone finally starting to pull the girl out of her shell.

"She ain' gonna tell yah everything, some stuff, yah got to keep to yerself." Hagrid replied.

"What does she talk to you about?"

"That there is none yer business."

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

"If you want to know more about her, you talk to her."  
"Alright," Harry nodded. "Thanks for the class Hagrid, it's was really…informative."

Hagrid sighed heavily and watched Harry run after the rest of the class.

The end of the week couldn't come fast enough for Harry. The only people he trusted were Hermione and Phoenix. The rest of the school kept their distance. Even the students who believed him wanted nothing to do with the young champion.

As for Phoenix, the girl had met the class as they entered the Entrance Hall, her right hand bandaged tightly. While she was proficient in casting spells with her left hand, she wasn't nearly as intimidating.

Finally the end of the week was in sight. Harry was sitting in potions, working with Hermione, watching Draco stifle a laugh as Phoenix struggled to keep hers and Crabbe's potion from exploding.

"Mr. Crabbe, switch with Mr. Goyle before your get yourself and Miss Black blown up!" Snape said an hour into class, vanishing the mud in Crabbe's cauldron. "Miss Black, I'm sure if you and Mr. Goyle work hard enough, you'll be able to re-do your work by the end of class."

Goyle grinned as he sat beside Phoenix and started going over what they already had finished as they restarted the antidote.

Half an hour later, a knock on the door made everyone stop and look up as a beaming Colin Creevy edged into the room. Colin started towards Snape's desk, but was stopped by the man's curt response to his entrance.

"What is it?" Snape demanded.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs."

Snape stared down at the Gryffindor third year, quickly wiping the boy's smile from his eager face.

"He has another hour of potions to complete, he will come upstairs when class is finished."

"Sir…sir, Mr. Bagman wants him immediately," he muttered nervously. "All the Champions have got to go, I think they want to…"

"Sir, today is the weighing of the wands," Phoenix cut in.

"And you know this, how, Miss Black?"

"Viktor Krum was talking about it at breakfast this morning," she replied. "It is a crucial part of the tournament that every competitor must attend."

"Very well," Snape grumbled. "Potter, leave your things, you can return here later to test your antidote."

"Sir, I was told he had to take his things with him," Colin squeaked. "The Champions…"

"Very well, you are dismissed Mr. Potter."

Phoenix watched him pack his things quickly and almost run out of the room. She couldn't help but laugh a little.

"What's so funny?" Hermione asked from the next table.

"All you Gryffindors are so afraid of Snape, but all he is, is a big bully. I find it funny because he is harmless." Phoenix replied.

"Harmless?"

"Yes, harmless."

"You really are crazy." Hermione sighed.

"Has he ever actually hurt a student?" Phoenix asked.

"Well, no, I guess not," Hermione replied.

"I'll agree he can be a right git, but if you think about it, he really is harmless if just a little scary."

"Whatever you say," Hermione said as she bottled hers and Harry's antidote.

Half an hour later, Goyle bottled his and Phoenix's final product. Phoenix led the way out of the classroom, collecting Hermione on her way out of the dungeons. The two Gryffindors and the group of Slytherins following them entered the Great Hall and looked to find Harry sitting at the Gryffindor's table waiting for Hermione and Phoenix.

"I'll see all of you when I can," Phoenix promised before Hermione could drag her to their dark haired friend.

The Slytherins just nodded and left her to charge on the Potter boy.

"How'd it go?" Hermione asked sliding into the seat to Harry's left.

"Bless that French girl." He said.

"What did she do?" Phoenix asked, sliding into the seat across from him.

"She saved all the champions from Rita Skeeter." He said as Diggory walked over. He sat right across from Phoenix and glared at her.

"What's the meaning of this?" He asked in a harsh whisper, throwing a note on the table.

"That would be me trying to help you." She replied.

"What possible information could you have for me about the tournament?"

"For one thing, I can't say here, for another thing, I know what the first task is. So do Fleur and Krum." She whispered back.

"Then tell me why?"

"Heather is your sister, and she cares about you, she looks up to you Diggory and I would rather you didn't die for her sake." Phoenix growled.

"And were you planning to tell your own friend?" He asked. At that comment Harry pulled a similar note out of his bag.

"We're planning to talk about it after dinner," he told the seventh year.

"Look, you can hate me all you want Diggory, but don't blame me."

"I don't hate you, I…"

"We will talk later," Phoenix told him

"After dinner, have Harry show you where the Weighing of the wands happned, the two of us will talk then." He said and walked away.

"Freaky boy." Hermione said. Phoenix just shrugged and ate in silence. Her and Harry finished quickly and left to meet Diggory. They made it to the room only a few minutes after Cedric.

"You actually kept your word." Cedric said.

"Of course, so first off, I worked at Dragon Gates this summer so that's how I know the first task. It's Dragons." Phoenix explained.

"Dragons? Do we have to fight them?" Cedric asked.

"I don't know the exact details." Phoenix said. Harry was speechless. Dragons. Was she serious?

"Are you joking?" Cedric asked.

"Wish I was." She said sitting on a desk. "Dragons are dangerous and I'd hate to see a dragon or a competitor hurt."

"You're serious," Cedric breathed.

"No, that's Harry's godfather," Phoenix said.

"I don't think now is the time for jokes," Harry told her.

"Sorry," she shrugged. "Hey Harry, go ahead to the common room without me, I'm going to talk to Cedric for another minute or two."

"You sure?"

"I'll be fine," Phoenix grinned. "I can handle myself."

Harry just shrugged and left the room. The pair listened to his retreating footsteps before starting their conversation.

"Alright, he's gone," Phoenix said. "I'm assuming you wanted to talk alone seeing as you asked me to have Harry show me the room."

"You seem to have this notion that I hate you and I want to dispute that," Cedric said.

"Alright, dispute it to your heart's content, because I don't know what else to think."

"I don't know you," Cedric stated. "I can't hate you if I don't know you. However, I trust you and a few of the Slytherins about as far as I can throw Hagrid."

"Why?"

"You were taught by Lucius Malfoy and Draco is his son…"

"You are not alone in your suspicions," Phoenix said.

"What suspicions?" Cedric wondered as he hadn't finished.

"The events that were happening two years ago, I fear he may have had something to do with them. I can't prove anything and I never told Draco, but he gave Ginny Weasley a Diary, sneaking into her caludron when he ran into the Weasley's at Flourish and Blott's. I almost missed it, but I was intrigued by the girl and was watching her when he slipped it into her books."

"You don't trust him," Cedric said.

"Not in the least," Phoenix sighed. "Which is hard to admit seeing as he's been the only family I've known since I was five. However, if my suspicions are correct, he is responsible for the near death of no less than six students and Mrs. Norris."

"There is more," Cedric said watching her eyes flash.

"You know he taught me and the fact that you don't trust me means you know the kinds of things he had me research," Phoenix replied. "You know I've seen the Dark Arts and you probably suspect that I practice them."

"I don't think you practice them, you are too…"

"Young?" Phoenix asked. "That doesn't mean anything. I could cast the cutting curse when I was ten. I have no qualms with using a Dark spell if it could help, but I will never be against Harry, even if he had never approached me last year. I hold no love for the Death Eaters or Voldemort. They took my mum's best friends from her and mine from me. They got my mum sent to prison and…"

"They took a lot of childhoods and a lot of lives," Cedric said.

"Too many," Phoenix muttered.

"I'm sorry I offended you," Cedric told her. "I should have trusted Heather and Adrian's judgment. I think Heather is lucky to have you for a friend."

"Apology accepted," Phoenix smiled. "Maybe we could even be friends someday."

"Maybe," Cedric nodded. "And don't worry about Heather, I will apologize to her too."

"Send my regards, I'm sure when I'll make it down there again."

"I'll let her know," he promised and left the room followed closely by the girl. The pair went their separate ways feeling a little more secure than they had before. A dark cloud hung over them, but now they knew someone else had the same suspicions and for Phoenix, that made all the difference.

Phoenix was happy to get back to her dorm that night. What she was not happy to find, was her trunk wide open with a pissed off Hermione putting it back together.

"Ron got one of the younger girls to go through your trunk and get something, I don't know what," Hermione told her and dropped the cloak she was holding. "I'm sorry, I'm making more of a mess of it than it probably was."

"It's alright Hermione, there is nothing in that trunk of value, I keep my wand, Homework and valuables locked up and warded." Phoenix said easily cleaning up the mess.

"I didn't see anything missing…"

"There wasn't," Phoenix assured her. "Thank you for worrying."

"I don't know exactly who she is, but she called you a filthy Lestrange."

Phoenix sighed and cast her eyes to the open trunk.

"A name change doesn't mean people forget who I am," Phoenix told her.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I am a Lestrange, Hermione. My uncle was a Death Eater and my dad…my dad was suspected of one. No one has proof because they never found a body and no one is going to incriminate a dead man to get leniency."

"I guess so," Hermione said.

"I told Harry and Cedric today about the first task," Phoenix said, changing the subject.

"You did? I mean, of course you did."

"How have you been sleeping?" Phoenix asked. "You seem kind of out of it."

"Well enough," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you know you can ask me for help if you need it, right?"

"I know," Hermione smiled.

"I won't even tell," Phoenix teased as she changed into pajamas.

Hermione just smiled.

"Are you going to bed?" Hermione asked.

"I'm exhausted," Phoenix replied. "Forgot to do the Charms essay until last night so I was up for ages."

"Alright, goodnight Phoenix," Hermione smiled.

"Night," Phoenix replied and curled up under her covers. Hermione shut off the lights as she left, glad to see the other girl fall asleep so quickly.


	9. First Task

Chapter 9:

First Task

The day of the first task dawned bright and, for Phoenix and the Champions, far too quickly. Cedric had joined Harry for breakfast to show his support for the young Champion. Neither spoke as they picked at their food, too nervous to keep down anything substantial. Before too long, the Champions were sitting in a tent waiting for the judges to show up and tell them their task.

Phoenix was sitting off to the side "visiting" with Harry and Cedric.

"Harry you need to calm down." Phoenix said as she watched her friend pace.

"I'm calmer than you are." He said.

"Want to bet?" Phoenix retorted. The other champions watched in amusement. For the past ten minutes Phoenix had been telling them about her summer to help them prepare for the task ahead.

"Look, I'm not going to hurt it." Harry promised.

"That would be appreciated." Phoenix smiled.

"You're welcome." Harry smiled.

Krum made his way to the girl and sat in the empty chair across from her.

"Have you ever come face to face with a dragon?" he asked.

"Plenty of times and if she is here, the Reservation manager is going to get an earful this summer."

"Why?" Cedric asked.

"My aunt is bonded with a dragon named Dani. We were born the same year and became very fast friends when I was two."

"How did you come face to face with a dragon when you were two?" Harry cried earning a grin from the girl.

"It was really hard," Phoenix said. "But after a year of Dani insistently begging to meet the child her friend always talked about, Gale finally convinced Anton to let her bring me in just to shut the baby dragon up."

"You are an impossible child," Cedric muttered.

"An impossible child that has told you more about dragons in half an hour than you learned in seventeen years," Phoenix shot back.  
"You win," Cedric sighed.

"If you are so smart, 'ow do you beat a dragon?" Fluer asked.

"You don't," Phoenix said. "You have to spend a year as a Trainee to even be considered as a Handler. Trainees learn how to gauge a dragon and how to best avoid life-threatening situations. You don't learn how to "beat" a dragon until you have experience because the spells you use are highly complicated and incredibly dangerous."

"Then what 'elp are your stories?" Fluer scoffed.  
"My stories help explain the temperaments of certain dragons, and could help you formulate a plan. I'm not here to give you the answers, I'm here telling you what I can so that these dragons can return home with as little scathing as possible."  
"So 'oo are 'ere for the dragons?" Fleur demanded.

"The less scathing to the dragons, the more likely you are to be alive in the end."

"Calm down you two, before the judges overhear this conversation," Cedric hissed.

"No worries," Phoenix stated. "I have to go now anyway."

"What? Why?" Harry asked.

"They're bringing the dragons in, which means the judges are going to be showing up soon."

"How do you know the dragons are here?" Harry wondered, hoping she was wrong.

"Secrets," she smirked. "You'll do fine Harry, I know it."

"I'm not so sure," Harry replied.

Phoenix smiled and hugged him tight.

"Good luck, and believe me, you'll be brilliant," she promised and ducked out of the tent before Harry could say another word.

"She seems to know you well," Cedric chuckled as the judge walked in.

"Almost too well," Harry muttered. Cedric snorted and quickly turned his attention to the judges. Crouch quickly explained the task as Bagman pulled out a velvet bag.

"What you chose from this bag is the thing you will face." He said and offered the bag to Fluer.

"Ladies first."

Her choice was a green dragon.

"A welsh Green, very good choice Miss Delcour. Krum?" Krum chose a Chinese Fireball, Cedric got the Swedish Short-Snout, which left Harry with the Horntail. Harry was last of the Champions. When his name was finally called he walked out and saw Phoenix and Hermione in the stands. He was glad Phoenix was there; she gave him the confidence he needed. Then his dragon came out.

"Damn it, I hate being right." Phoenix muttered from her place beside Hermione.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"The dragon out there is my aunt's." Phoenix replied.

Dani felt her heart being pulled towards the stands and saw Phoenix watching her, but then she saw a boy going towards her eggs. She became fully focused on the boy and the eggs. She snapped at him and he ran to the other side of the stadium, away from the eggs. She did what she could to break free of her chains, but couldn't break them. As she shot fire at the boy, he dodged behind rocks and inched closer to the eggs and got her even more worked up.

" _Stay away from my eggs_!" She yelled and flung three fireballs at him.

Phoenix grabbed her head as Dani's voice thundered through her skull.

Harry dove behind a rock and Dani finally broke free of the chains. She started attacking the rock and watched Harry summon something. She tried to grab it and smash it, but it was too fast. She watched him mount whatever the thing was and tried to catch him as he flew towards the eggs. While she missed him initially, she was able to chase him to the castle, away from the eggs.

Phoenix was freaking out in the stands.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, oh shit." She chanted.

"What is it?" Hermione asked.

" _That's_ Dani, the Horntail I told you about it." Phoenix told her trying to breathe. "Let's hope our connection works both ways."

Hermione stared at the girl in confusion as Phoenix closed her eyes.

Phoenix tried to even out her breath and search for the gold thread like Gale had taught her.

"Please….please….please…."

Finally Phoenix caught a thin gold thread and precariously followed it to Dani. She could see Harry and Dani flying around the castle towers and had to catch herself before she broke the connection.

' **Dani…Dani, can you hear me**?" Phoenix called tryig to connect to her friend, remembering the feeling of the connection.

' _Leave me alone!_ ' Dani growled and threw Phoenix out of her head.

"Like hell she is going to do that." Phoenix muttered angrily.

"You can talk to it?" Hermione asked.

"Talk to what?" A kid asked.

"None of your business McLaggen," Phoenix stated.

"You alright there Black?" Dean asked.

"Righ now I have a pissed off Hungarian Horntail that is about to get ripped a new one," Phoenix growled and shut her eyes. She easily found the thread and shove her way into Dani's head.

' **Listen up Dani!'**

' _Go Away!_ '

' **Like Hell you are throwing me out of your head when I'm trying to help you!'**

' _How are you going to help me Hatchling?'_

' **Do me a favor and don't hurt the boy. If you look at your eggs, one is gold and it smells like humans. Just let him go and don't get in his way. Just let him have the gold egg, that is all he wants.'**

' _How do I know his motives? I will not sacrifice my eggs and I won't let you convince me otherwise!_ '

Phoenix held on tight as Dani tried to shove her out again.

' **Not this time** **Dani. Now think about who you're you talking to. I promise if he hurts any of** _ **your**_ **eggs, I won't stop you from eating him. I can't say the same for the Handlers that brought you here, but I will let you.'**

' _What is he to you? Why do you care so much?'_

' **He is my friend, Dani, just like you're my friend.**

' _Fine, I won't kill him.'_

' **Thank you, I promise, when this is over, I will speak to Charlie and Anton about this. You never should have gone through this, I promise, this will never happen to you again.'**

' _I trust you_ _._ ' The dragon said.

Harry watched the dragon stop and stare at him. He could feel the disdain and froze. He had no idea what would happen if he tried to run. Before Harry knew what was happening, the dragon had grabbed the scruff of his shirt and placed him on its head. Before the dragon could fly off, Harry quickly summoned his broom and held it tight.

To Harry's surprise, the dragon started back towards the stadium, landing gracefully at the center. When she bowed her head to let him slide off, Harry found himself right by the nest of eggs.

"What…"

The dragon snorted and pushed him closer.

"Are you…giving me the egg?" Harry asked. He really didn't want to aggravate the dragon any more than she seemed to be. The dragon seemed to move her head in a nod and backed off just a little. She was far enough to help him relax, but still close enough she could eat him if he touched an egg that, in her eyes, wasn't part of the task. He could tell that the other eggs were fakes, albeit really good fakes, but still fake. However he highly doubted the dragon knew, so he grabbed the gold egg from the edge and backed away from the nest.

Phoenix smiled down at the scene and relaxed as she slipped easily in Dani's mind.

' **You didn't have to give it to him, but thank you.'**

' _I felt that if I let him have it without much of a challenge, he would be less likely to harm my eggs_.'

' **Thank you Dani, and I am sorry you've had to go through this, if I had any clue, I wouldn't have allowed it.'**

' _I understand_.'

' **Good, now what's this** _ **Hatchling**_ **business? I am no** _ **Hatchling**_ **.'**

' _I was mad and it is an_ insult _as you kind calls it._ '

' **Please call me Nix.'**

Bagman's booming voice disrupted the conversation before Dani could reply.

"What a spectacular sight! What did you do Mr. Potter?" Bagman cried as Dani was taken out of the stadiumso the audience could see Harry's scores:

Madam Maxine-8

Mr. Crouch-9

Dumbledore-9

Bagman-10

Karkaroff-4

As soon as the crowd was allowed to leave the stands to congratulate the Champions, Harry was happy to see his two best friends at the front of the pack.

"Great job Harry." Phoenix smiled hugging him tight. Hermione did the same, almost bowling the pair over.

"Amazing job Potter!"

"What a show!"

"How'd you do it Potter?"

"Thanks for not hurting her." Phoenix whispered.

"The dragon?"

"Her name's Dani."

"Your Aunt's Dani?"

"No, _my_ Dani, she's been mine since August." Phoenix smiled.

"I thought…"

"I know, but she bonded to me."

"That is brilliant." Harry said.

"You will be seeing her again," Phoenix told him.

"Will she be as scary?"

"No, I promise, you'll love her." Phoenix said.

"I'll take your word for it," he sighed. "Can we go back to the castle and hide the rest of the day?"

"You go ahead, I'll meet you later." Phoenix said as the Gryffindors pushed their way through and lifted Harry onto their shoulders.

"Where are you headed?" Hermione asked.

"I need to see her, she'll no doubt be having a fit," Phoenix said.

"Be careful," Hermione begged.

"Charlie will right there."

"Will they even let you in?"

"If they know what's good for them," Phoenix muttered angrily. Hermione hugged her quickly and left her friend to do what she needed.

Phoenix sighed heavily and put on her darkest glare. The students got out of her way, refusing to ask what she was doing as she glided over to the red head she needed.

"I know you are mad, but…"

"Charlie, mad was when Mike switched my bras with Kate's. _Mad_ was when Gale put me through that damn initiation of hers that nearly killed me. This is not _mad_ , as you so calmly put it." Phoenix hissed. "You people know damn well Dani is _mine_. You know damn well we bonded this summer. This is _not_ mad, I am fucking pissed off to all Hell!"

"Look, I didn't have a say, they chose Dani without my consent or Anton's."

"Bull shit! Anton has to approve…"

"He signed for Vanessa's Ridgeback in Sector 2, but her eggs hatched the night before we were due to leave and Anton was out of town. Christopher signed the release, and I assure you, he will be on probation when I speak to Anton," Charlie promised.

"You will come find me before you leave," Phoenix demanded. "I will have a very strongly worded letter for Anton I want you to deliver _personally_."

"You have my word if it is written before I leave, I will put it in his hands myself."

"You better," Phoenix stated. "Now. I want to see her."

"What! Phoenix, not only are you only an intern, but you…"

Phoenix cut him off with a dark glare.

"I want to see her, _now_ ," she growled dangerously.

"See who?" A blond asked.

"That Horntail you brought without proper consent!" Phoenix snapped at the Handler. "My dragon, Dani, where is she?"

"Put these on and follow me." Charlie sighed handing her his extra cloak and gloves.

"Wait, Charlie, what are you doing?" the woman cried as a slim Bulgarian woman walked out.

"Miss Black, I thought I heard your voice," the woman greeted. "Those gloves will never fit you, here, try these."

"Hello Yolanda," Phoenix greeted. "I wasn't aware you were here."

"Anton said I should be allowed to watch my nephew go against one of our dragons," she said in a heavy accent. "He certainly gave Fiona a good challenge, although he could have been a little smoother in his delivery."

"I'm sure," Phoenix replied not having met Fiona yet, though she'd heard enough about the young Chinese Fireball.

"Dani is right through here Phoenix, Larissa, give the girl your cloak, you will get it back before you have to take your Shortsnout back to America."

"Mrs. Krum, this girl is…"  
"Bonded to our most dangerous dragon and probably the only one that will be able to calm her right now," Yolanda cut her off. "Give her your robe."

"I cannot allow a student…"

"Unless you want to deal with that Horntail in there yourself, you will give Miss Black your robe. You will then return to your team and if you try and complain to your manager about this incident, Anton will have a very long conversation with your manager."

"She is not…"

"She can have my cloak," another woman said. "It will be a little long, but it's better than swimming in Charlie's."

"Thank you Kendra," Yolanda sighed. "You can go now Larissa."

The American woman stormed off, aware that her arguments were never going to be heard.

"Thank you Kendra," Phoenix smiled.

"I always bring an extra," the woman shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"I still appreciate it," Phoenix told her making the woman blush. Charlie laughed at the woman embarrassment.

"Oh shut it you big buffoon," Kendra snapped at the red head as the man shuffled Phoenix into the forest.

"That's Kendra," Charlie smiled. "She's a bit gruff, but once you get used to her she's a good handler. A lot of people don't like her because she's a bit of a…loner. She got into the business young, like you did."

"How young?" Phoenix wondered.

"She became a trainee fresh out of school and was certified six months later. I think if she could find a leader she'd work well with, she would make a great addition to the res."  
"I guess I'll meet her this summer," Phoenix replied. "She seems nice enough."

"I think she offered the robe because of Dani, not to help you, but you've intrigued her."

"I have?"

"You said thank you and meant it."

"Oh, that's a thing?"

"Come on," Charlie laughed.

"Charlie! The Horntail won't calm down! We can't move her! McGreggor is down, and the others won't go near her."

"Come on Phoenix." Charlie said and rushed deeper into the forest. Phoenix followed, throwing the fire resistant cloak and gloves on his she did.

"Charlie, what is that fourth year doing here?" The Handler growled when Phoenix walked over a glare worthy of death set on her features.

"Move," she growled and pushed past him looking for Dani. She spotted her attempting to get away from the Handler trying to subdue her.

 **'Dani?'** Phoenix moved slowly, easing her way to Dani so she wouldn't startle the Horntail more.

 _'Phoenix, help me! They've taken my eggs! They've taken my eggs!'_

 **'Shh, Dani, Shh. Listen to me, you have to calm down.'**

"What the hell are you doing kid?" One of the Handlers screamed grabbing her arm. Phoenix spun around and punched the man in the gut.

"Touch me again I'll do worse," Phoenix growled. "You want her to calm down? Want her to relax so your team can get her home?"

"You shouldn't be back here kid, who allowed you…"

" _Dani_ gives me the right to be here. Dani, _my_ _dragon_! Who the fuck are you?"

"McGreggor, get back!" One of the Handlers cried as Dani's foot came crashing down where the man had just been standing.

' _Leave my Nixen alone!_ ' she snarled at the Handlers, making them all back away further. Not even Charlie could get close.

' **Dani, I'm fine, I can handle myself.** "

' _She wanted to hurt my Nixen. Can't lose you too, not you too_.'

Phoenix was heartbroken listening to her friend. Dani was so scared and upset.

"Oh Dani, everything will be okay. I promise, your eggs will be safe."

 _'I have to find them, where are they!'_ Dani cried suddenly remembering her eggs.

"Who are you?" McGreggor yelled.

Phoenix rubbed Dani's scale soothingly as McGreggor rushed over to pull her away. McGreggor's hand had only just grabbed Phoenix's robes when the girl elbowed him in the stomach.

"Stop taking me away from Dani! She is my dragon, _mine_. If you people had any inkling of how to communicate, you would have known this and she would not be like this, and I wouldn't be pissed off!"

' _Nixen! Help them! Please help my babies!'_

Phoenix took a deep breath and turned back to Dani. She could not be angry when she spoke to Dani, she had to be calm.

 **'Dani calm down, I will find them and I will get them to you. I promise they are not being hurt, I wouldn't allow that.'**

 _'Promise me.'_

 **'I promise, now will you calm down so I can talk to Charlie?'** Phoenix watched the distressed mother curl into a ball and close her eyes tight.

"Charlie! What is this student doing back here?" Another Handler cried.

"Seeing my dragon you bumbling Imbecile! _My_ dragon which you brought here _without_ my permission. Gale Matthews would have told you she was mine. I never got a single letter asking my permission!" Phoenix yelled finally having enough of the stupid people surrounding her. "I had to come back here to calm her down so she doesn't kill you, and you have the audacity to try and stop me! Unless your name is Charlie, Yolanda or Kendra, I want you away from me and Dani and I want you to keep your mouths shut! Do I make myself clear?"

"Charlie…"

"Listen to her," Charlie growled. "Tell everyone else and you can also tell them the next person to make Miss Black's blood boil will get a write up on Anton's desk when we return. If that happens, I will be shocked if that person gets anything less than probation!"

"Miss Black, you seem to 'ave calmed 'er down, can you tell us what was wrong?" Yolanda asked.

"Her eggs, she wants her eggs with her, she is scared for them, frankly, so am I." Phoenix snapped angrily.

"Kendra, as you know, this is Phoenix Black, Romania's newest Intern and Trainee starting this summer."

"This is Black?" The woman asked curiously, unaffected by Phoenix's glare.

"She has the Black temper and the skill to back it up." Charlie warned.

"Charlie, can you her eggs please, she is very distressed and it worries me." Phoenix stated.

"Her eggs are safe, the ones from the arena were glass props for the tournament." Charlie sighed. "The American's brilliant idea because they didn't seem to think the task was dangerous enough already."

"Then where are her eggs?" Phoenix demanded.  
"Safe in Romania, Anton would never risk unhatched eggs for a stupid game," Kendra stated.

"She wouldn't 'ave known that," Yolanda stated. "She was not allowed to be part of the official planning since she is a student of 'Ogwarts."

"Kendra is right Phoenix. You can tell Dani her eggs are safe back home."

"If you are lying, I will know." Phoenix warned.

"I understand the bond better than you think." Charlie said.

"Thank you." Phoenix said and turned back to Dani.

 **'Charlie and Kendra said your eggs are back home. They promise me they are safe and the eggs you are worrying over are just glass replicas.'**

' _They are safe?'_

' **I trust Charlie and Kendra has done nothing but help me get here.'**

' _Thank you Phoenix_.'

' **You're welcome, dani. I have to go now, but I will see you this summer when school is done for the year.'**

 _'Promise?'_

' **I promise.'**

' _Alright, good bye Phoenix, thank you.'_

 **'You don't need to thank me, you're my friend Dani, always have been. I'm sure your hatchlings will be beautiful.'**

Phoenix smiled and touched Dani's snout.

"Thank you Miss Black, you've saved us a lot of paperwork," Kendra said.

"I hope next time I won't have to do this," Phoenix stated.

"Anton will make sure Dani is left in peace," Charlied promised. "He'll not be happy when he finds out she was brought here."

"Good," Phoenix stated. "I'm leaving now, Yolanda, Kendra, your things. Thank you for lending them to me. Charlie, don't forget to find me before you leave, I'll have the letter done before the end of an hour. Feel free o warn those idiots, that their names may find themselves in my letter."

"Of course." Charlie nodded. "And I will be given Anton my own report about today. He will not fault you for your help since you went through proper channels."

"Why don't we have Charlie escort you?" Kendra suggested as the small group left the caves. "He can visit his brothers while he waits for you to write you letter.

"I will be fine on my own thanks, unless he wants to come."

"I'll see them at breakfast," Charlie said. "Dumbledore invited us to come and who am I to turn down free food?"

"Then I will see you tomorrow morning with the letter. Thank you for letting me see her. I will see you all next summer. Good bye." Phoenix said and left the caves her gaze slightly eased.

The party in Gryffindor tower that night was amazing. Fred and George had nicked food from the kitchens and everyone was having a blast. There were mountains of cakes and flagons of pumpkin juice and butterbeer on every surface; Lee Jordan had let off some Filibuster's Fireworks, so that the air was thick with stars and sparks; and Dean Thomas, who was very good at drawing, had put up some impressive new banners, most of which depicted Harry riding on the Horntail's head, though a couple showed Cedric with his head on fire.

"Blimey, this is heavy," said Lee Jordan, picking up the golden egg, which Harry had left on a table, and weighing it in his hands. "Open it, Harry, go on! Let's just see what's inside it!"

"He's supposed to work out the clue on his own," Hermione said swiftly. "It's in the tournament rules..."

"I was supposed to work out how to get past the dragon on my own too," Harry muttered, so only Hermione could hear him, and she grinned rather guiltily remembering the training they had done.

"They just want to guess, how much help will they actually be?" Phoenix added.

"Yeah, go on, Harry, open it!" several people echoed.

Lee passed Harry the egg, and Harry dug his fingernails into the groove that ran all the way around it and pried it open.

It was hollow and completely empty—but the moment Harry opened it, the most horrible noise, a loud and screechy wailing, filled the room.

"Shut it!" Fred bellowed, his hands over his ears.

"What was that?" said Seamus Finnegan, staring at the egg as Harry slammed it shut again. "Sounded like a banshee...Maybe you've got to get past one of those next, Harry!"

"It was something being tortured!" said Neville, who had gone very white and spilled sausage rolls all over the floor. "You're going to have to fight the Cruciatus Curse!"

"Don't be a prat, Neville, that's illegal," said George. "They wouldn't use the Cruciatus Curse on the champions. I thought it sounded like Percy singing...maybe you've got to attack him while he's in the shower, Harry."

"Want a jam tart, Hermione?" said Fred.

Hermione looked doubtfully at the plate he was offering her. Fred grinned.

"It's all right," he said. "I haven't done anything to them. It's the custard creams you've got to watch-"

Neville, who had just bitten into a custard cream, choked and spat it out. Fred laughed.

Phoenix just rolled her eyes.

"I am going to the dorm Hermione, I have a letter to write." Phoenix said.

"I'll come with you." Hermione said and they made their way through the crowd. They changed quickly and sat talking for a bit as Phoenix wrote her letter to Anton before falling asleep.


	10. I Don't Dance

Chapter 10:

I Don't Dance

Two weeks after the first task, Phoenix sat in Transfigurations. Dean and Seamus were obviously not paying attention, too caught up in teasing the young Black.

"Finnegan! Thomas! _Will you pay attention?"_ Professor McGonagall's irritated voice yelled. Dean and Seamus both jumped and looked up.

It was the end of the lesson; they had all finished their work; the guinea fowl they had been changing into guinea pigs had been shut away in a large case on Professor McGonagall's desk; and they had copied down their homework from the blackboard. The bell was due to ring at any moment, and Dean and Seamus, who had been talking quite loudly, looked up.

"Now that Finnegan and Thomas have been kind enough to act their age," said Professor McGonagall, with an angry look at the pair of them. "I have something to say to you all.

"The Yule Ball is approaching—a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for up to socialize with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth years and above—although you may invite a younger student if you wish-"

Lavender let out a shrill giggle. Parvarti Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she too fought not to giggle. They both batted their eyes at Harry, to Hermione and Phoenix's disgust. Professor McGonagall ignored them and Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"Boys will wear dress robes and girls will wear dresses," Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight in the Great Hall. Now then-"

Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class.

"The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to—er—let our hair down," she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Hermione could see what was so funny: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does NOT mean," Professor McGonagall went on, "that we will be relaxing the standards of behavior we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way."

The bell rang, and there was the usual of scuffle of activity as everyone packed their bags and swung them onto their shoulders.

"So, Hermione, who are you going to ask?" asked Phoenix, walking out of the classroom with Hermione and Harry.

"You first." Hermione said.

"I am staying right in the common room. I have a few things I can do, I might even go to the Slytherin common room and hang out with Heather a bit."

"Oh come on, you can't avoid it, you have to come."

"Why? I hate social events."

"God forbid you should actually talk to people." Harry said.

"I am not hiding from anyone, I just never have any reason to go."

"Mr. Potter, could you please come back here a moment?" McGonagall asked.

"See you around." He told the girls and ran back to the classroom.

"Now will you tell me?" Phoenix asked.

"Victor Krum asked me a week ago and I said yes, he is just such a gentleman, a lot different from the boys here."

"Congrats Hermione, he is a catch."

"You don't care?" Hermione asked.

"No, I'm not gonna get a date, why should I care?" Phoenix smiled.

"You sound like you want to go." Hermione said.

"No, I really don't care, I would really rather hang out here and finish up a few things. There is this muggle series my mum gave me to read. Kind of stupid really, it's the Young Wizard series. I just got the second and third. Deep Wizardry and High Wizardry." Phoenix said.

"You sure?" Hermione asked.

"Positive." Phoenix replied. In reality, she wanted to go, she wanted someone to ask her, she wanted someone to prove to her that she isn't the death eater's daughter everyone calls her. That she is just a normal girl and they don't care about her parentage. She knew that was a wish that would never be granted. She just sat in her dorm alone. Hermione was in the common room doing homework and helping others with theirs. She was singing a slow, yet beautiful song. She sang softly, it was a song she wrote herself, a song that fit her so perfectly.

"Maybe I should go downstairs, this isn't helping at all." Phoenix told herself. She put her guitar away and sat on her bed another minute.

"Why can't he see the way I feel?" she asked herself.

During all that, Harry was having a frightening conversation with McGonagall.

"Do you realize that the champions open the dance?" She asked.

"You mean, like dancing?"

"Yes Mr. Potter, how else?"

"With a partner."

"Yes Mr. Potter, with a partner."

"But I can't dance."

"Well you will this year Mr. Potter, we have an appearance to keep up, you are dismissed." She said. Harry nodded and went back to the common room. He found Hermione helping a first year on potions.

"Hermione, can I ask you something."

"No, you can't copy my homework Ron." She said.

"One, I finished my homework, for another, I'm Harry."

"Sorry Harry, what do you need?" Hermione asked.

"Do you have a date?" Harry asked.

"In fact I do." She replied.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"That is my business." Hermione replied, annoyed.

"Then can I have advice?" He begged.

"Phoenix may say otherwise, but she does want to go."

"She does?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Harry, you should ask her." Hermione said.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship." Harry replied.

"There is no way you could unless…" Hermione started.

"Yeah, exactly." Harry replied.

"That is just an even better reason to ask her, maybe tell her at the ball how you feel."

"That's harder than it sounds." Harry said.

"Look, here she comes now."

"You really think she wants to go?" Harry asked again.

"Positive." Hermione said. Harry nodded and walked over to Phoenix who was playing with the brace on her hand.

"Hey Phoenix, so when do you get the brace taken off?" Harry asked casually.

"Day or two." She replied.

"So end of the week?" He replied sitting next to her on the couch.

"Yes, why do you ask?" She asked taking out her book and finding her page.

"No reason." Harry shrugged.

"What is your real question?" She asked, sounding a little curious..

"Well you see, I need a date for the Yule Ball and I was wondering if you have a date yet." Harry said.

"No I don't, and why do you need a date?" Phoenix asked.

"The champions have to open the dance, and I would rather go with a friend if possible, rather than a fan girl."

"Oh, well, no, I guess I don't, but I don't dance." Phoenix said the curious excitement crashing down on her.

"Neither do I." Harry said.

"I hate dances." Phoenix replied. This felt too much like a, I need a date and you don't have one yet kind of thing.

"But you will have friends this time." Harry pleaded

"You won't give up will you?" Phoenix grumbled.

"Not until you give me a really good reason." Harry said. "Come on, you're a great friend and I want to have a real chance to talk."

"Fine, I'll go with you, but only to save your skinny arse." She sighed.

"Hey!" He said. "It's not that skinny."

"I only speak the truth." She sighed and hugged him.

"Thanks for doing this, I know how much you don't want to go." Harry said.

"I think I'll live." She said and flopped down next to Hermione. Harry just shrugged and walked upstairs.

"You got what you wanted, I am going." She said to the brunette. Hermione could sense a small tone of glee, and saw a small smile forming on the girls face.

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I don't know, I don't have a dress or anything." She said.

"There is a Hogsmead trip tomorrow. You are getting one tomorrow."

"Why me?" Phoenix asked.

"You agreed." Hermione reminded her.

"I know, tomorrow it is." Phoenix agreed.

"Ok, you will need the works, and I have no fashion sense."

"No, please no." Phoenix begged.

"Lavender, come here!" Hermione called.

"Why Lavender?" Phoenix asked.

"What's up Hermione?" Lavender asked.

"We need fashion advice." Hermione explained.

"She needs a dress for the Yule Ball?" Lavender asked.

"Spot on." Hermione said.

"It can be a day for us to get to know each other, we do have to share a dorm for three and a half more years. Parvarti can come too because frankly Hermione, your dress robes are horrid."

"What?" Hermione asked is disgust.

"I saw them yesterday, that puke green is so not your color." Lavender replied.

"Could be worse Hermione." Phoenix said.

"We'll leave after breakfast, be ready to shop till you drop." Lavender smiled.

"What have I gotten myself into?" Hermione asked herself.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, if anything, we can help them stay sensible." Phoenix said. Hermione could tell she was extremely happy and really looking forward to the ball.

"Deal." Hermione said. Phoenix nodded and returned to the studying she should have been doing.


	11. Follow my Lead

Chapter 11:

Follow My Lead

When the Yule Ball rolled around, Phoenix was extremely nervous. Lavender was trying to fix her hair with no success.

"Don't try Lavender, it is a frizzy mess." Phoenix said.

"Hush, you," Lavender said. "My mother taught me just the spell."

With a swish of her wand, Lavender had Phoenix's hair lying silky and straight down her back.

"Wow," Pavarti smiled. "I never never knew your hair was _that_ long."

Phoenix went as red as her dress and kept her eyes stuck to the floor.

"It looks amazing, lavender," Hermione smiled.

"Are we done yet?" Phoenix asked.

"No, now we must style it," Lavender said and began pulling and braiding the girl's hair.

"Simple Lavender," Hermione reminded the girl as Phoenix screwed her eyes shut. Half an hour later, Lavender stood back and staered at her masterpiece. Phoenix opened her eyes and sighed in relief. Her ebony hair had predominantly left alone with a few scattered braids framed by a circlet French braided around the top.

"Now can we see your dress?" Parvarti begged. "I hope it was the red one."

"You didn't pick this one," Phoenix said as she pulled out a black dress. The long skirt fell like layers of chiffon from a lace bodice. It seemed very simple, thee sleeves barely connecting to the bodice. When Phoenix put it on, the sleeves would dip down her arms.

"Where did you get this?" Lavender asked. "I never saw this in the store."

"That's because it wasn't," Phoenix said. "These were my mum's dress robes. I received them a couple days ago."

"What about the dress robes you bought?"  
"In my trunk," Phoenix shrugged. "I'll probably return them next Hogsmead trip."

"Which ones did you buy?"

"The green ones," Phoenix said.

"You should keep them," Hermione said. "Just in case you need something more formal."

"They are pretty," Lavender said.

"I guess," Phoenix said as Parvarti finished the meager make-up Phoenix had allowed her to apply. "You done?"

"You can get up now," Parvarti agreed and stepped back to let the antsy girl up. Within seconds Phoenix was on her feet and moving to the bathroom to change into her dress. Finally alone, Phoenix took a deep breath and smiled as she thought about the whirlwind of the last week.

"What are you smiling about?"

Phoenix jumped at the sound of a voice and turned to see Hermione standing in the doorway.

"Sorry," the brunette smiled. "Didn't mean to scare you."  
"It's alright, just didn't expect you to be standing there."

"I understand," Hermione said. "I just needed to get away from those two for a few minutes."

"They are something else," Phoenix said.

"You alright?"

"I know they're being nice and helping us get ready, but…"

"You still don't trust them," Hermione finished.

"You'd think I would have an easier time with them than with Seamus and Dean," Phoenix sighed.

"I am a little surprised by their change in attitude," Hermione agreed.

"I guess you could say we found something in common with quidditch last year," Phoenix said. "One thing about Seamus and Dean was that while they were cruel, they never hid anything. I always knew exactly what they thought."

"I still don't understand," Hermione admitted.

"I know how they feel about me, when they hated me, I knew it. After Oliver…"  
"Oliver Wood?"

"Yes," Phoenix nodded.

"Sorry, everyone's always called him Wood."  
"He's dating my cousin so we got more aquainted this summer," Phoenix said.

"That makes sense," Hermione said. "Please, continue."

"Right, well after Wood told the house that anyone who touched me would get in a lot of trouble they changed sides. At that time, everyone, but Slytherin wanted to see Gryffindor win, even me and they knew I was the reason Gryffindor was getting the edge so they decided to become like a protective guard until the end of the game. Well because of that, we talked because it was better than silence. In those weeks we found out that I am a great chess player and a horrid at exploding snaps. We ended the year on better terms than I ever thought we'd be on, and now they are asking me for help on Homework and trying to make up for the last two and a half years I guess. Lavender and Parvarti however are sneaky and conniving and I trust them as far as I can throw them. They may not have been openly cruel like the boys, but they spread a lot of those rumors and I don't trust them not to spread more."

"I guess I can understand that," Hermione sighed. "Some days I have to wonder what you think of me."

"You're a bookworm who came into this after my mum was in prison. I don't blame you for your feelings. The fact is, when my mum was pardoned you apologized and you meant it. You've done nothing to make me hate you and distrust you. I'm sure that someday, we'll be great friends."

"Do you not consider us friends?" Hermione asked as Phoenix pulled her dress over her slim shoulders.

"I do," Phoenix replied carefully. "I consider us good friends."

"I'm sorry, I thought…"  
"I understand," Phoenix said. "What I meant was that I think in time we'll become much better friends then we already are."

Hermione smiled and made Phoenix turn towads the bathroom mirror.

"Stand still, I'll tie you up," the brunette said. Phoenix thanked her and felt the silk bodice tighten around her abdomen.

"Is it tight enough?" Hermione asked when she was at the bottom.

"Whelp, I can't breathe and mum told me in her letter that if I could breathe it wasn't tight enough," Phoenix chuckled.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, Hermione, thank you," Phoenix laughed.

"Right, can you zip me up now?"

Phoenix grinned and quickly zipped up the back of Hermione's dress before quickly charming the ties of her dress so someone couldn't untie them on her.

"You ready to go?" Phoenix asked. "Krum must be waiting to see his date."

"Harry too."

"Yeah, Harry too." Phoenix said taking a deep breath.

"Come on, you'll be fine," Hermione smiled. Phoenix nodded and grabbed her shoes out of their room with a quick thanks to Lavender and Parvarti before running after Hermione. The two girls chatted nervously as they made their way down to the Great Hall. They walked down the last flight of stairs and watched as eye turned.

"You look beautiful." Harry told them.

"Thanks, you good too." Phoenix smiled hiding a blush.

"Potter, Black, Granger, line up." McGonagall barked at them. Harry led Phoenix over to the other champions and their dates while Krum greeted Hermione and escorted her to line. Once only the Champions and Professor McGonagall were in the Entrance Hall, McGonagall opened the doors and let them enter the Great Hall. Harry and Phoenix were last in line, but Harry was fine with that, he had his best friend, and the perfect girl by his side to share in their soon to be humiliation.

They reached the dance floor and Harry mimicked Cedric. He felt Phoenix get into position as naturally as breathing.

"Follow my lead." Phoenix muttered seeing his nervousness at leading.

"I thought you couldn't dance."

"I said I don't, not I can't." She said and led Harry along as the music started. It was a graceful dance she had obviously done before.

"When did you learn to dance?" He asked.

"Narcissa made me and Draco learn when we were little." She replied.

"Well, I guess it paid off." Harry smiled.

"I guess, my teacher was an amazing witch, and we learned all types of dance. It was nice to be able to learn dances both muggle and magical."

"Well either way, it has saved our butts tonight."

"That is has." She smiled as the dance ended and others came to join the next dance. Someone tapped Harry on the shoulder. He turned around to see Hermione.

"Can we switch for a dance?" She asked Phoenix.

"Sure, would you like to dance Viktor?" Phoenix asked the Champion. He agreed and began the dance as the music played. He had to admit, she was good, but he was still glad he asked Hermione to the dance. While his date was flowing water, Phoenix was a raging fire, graceful and fluid, and she had become a good friend, studying with him in the library, but that is all she would ever be.

"When were you planning on telling me Viktor?" Phoenix asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"I was unavare I had to tell you." He replied.

"Well then, don't tell your friend when you get a date."

"I didn't vant to make you feel bad."

"Me? Never. I don't get upset when other people are happy." Phoenix argued.

"Sorry." Krum apologized.

"Apology accepted, in all honesty, I think she is happy you asked her."

"She is a good friend?"

"Yes, she is and you've made her feel really special tonight."

Krum nodded and changed the subject.

"Are you returning to the Gates this summer?"

"As soon as the year is over," Phoenix replied. "Are you?"

"Not dis summer."

"Let me know, next time you are, maybe I'll be around."

Krum promised to keep in touch after the year and finished their dance, eagerly returning to Hermione. Before Harry could say anything to Phoenix, Daco stepped in with Harry's permission.

"Thank you Pot…Harry, I just want to talk to her really."

"It's fine." Harry replied going to sit with Ron. They had made up a couple days ago and while Phoenix was wary of the red head, she was happy for Harry.

"What is it you want to say Draco?" She asked slyly.

"My afraid, my father is…changing, becoming darker."

"He isn't becoming a follower is he?" That was what Phoenix was really afraid of.

"He already is, you know that," Draco said. "Phoenix, I'm afraid that if he returns, I'll have to join him."

"No, he won't return," Phoenix stated. "He can't, he's dead."  
"Father isn't so sure anymore," Draco said.

Phoenix stared at the blond. The only reason she wasn't falling to the floor was her cousin's firm grip. Slowly, Phoenix took a deep breath and wet her lips.

"This summer, get a bag ready, make sure it is always stalked with money and clothes. If he tries to give you the dark mark or bring you to Voldemort, hex him, grab the bag and run. My mum and I will take care of you. You are outside the control of Ministry in Romania. Not even Lucius can bring you away from Dragon Gates. There you will be safe." She muttered.

"How will I get there?"

"Take the Knight Bus to an airport and buy a ticket to Romania. Ask specifically for a ticket to the Reservation, Sinia, Romania." She explained. "You will be escorted to the international floo where you can go straight to the visitor's center. When you are asked what your business is, tell them your cousin is an employee. Give them my name and I will come get you."

"How do you know this?"

"You don't know how many times I have tried to run away, I only got as far as the man before the Police would drag me back though."

"I never knew." He said.

"Not many did." She said.

"I'm sorry we couldn't save you," Draco whispered. Phoenix never responded, there was nothing she could say.

The silence hung between them as the song finished.

"Mind if I cut in?" Harry asked. "Um…everything alright?"

"Fine," Phoenix muttered. "I'll see you later Dray."

"You better," he said.

Draco nodded and returned to where the other Slytherins were waiting for him.

"You sure you're okay?" Harry asked her.

"I'm alright," she promised. "Instead of a dance, can I show you something?"

"Where do you want to go?" Harry asked.

"Out here, in the fresh air, where we won't be seen." She said showing him to a perfect place.

"This is beautiful," he said admiring the rose bushes and the twinkling fairy lights.

"I think so too." Phoenix smiled sitting on the bench.

"Why did you bring us out here?"

"Right, I wanted to show you something," she told him nervously letting a small ball of fire rise above her left hand. "You see I…I'm an elemental witch."

"You're holding fire," he stated.

"I know," she said. "I can do a lot more, but I think this is more than enough for tonight."

"Phoneix, you are holding _fire_."

"I am aware of this," she said, extinguishing the fire. "I'm an elemental witch, or a fire elemental. Well, those are the correct terms. We're also called Firestarters or just starters for short."

"You're an elemental," he repeated.

"A fire elemental, yes," she replied nervously. "I…"

"Is that all you wanted to tell me?"

"I…I wanted to tell someone and I wanted you to know. Are you…"

"So is this…genetic or something?"

"Usually," Phoenix nodded. "My grandmum was a pounder…er…earth elemental. My mum should have been one, but it skipped a generation."

"Well…um…that's cool I guess," Harry replied and broke into a grin. "Can I see more?"

"You…you're not…scared?" she asked.

"What? No!" he cried. "I think it's amazing."

"Really?" she asked.

"It makes you special," he nodded. "You can control it right?"  
"Yes," she chuckled. "I may have taught myself, but I was very careful."

"I'm glad to hear that," Harry said. "You have to show me more of what you can do later."

"Alright, I'd like that," she agreed. "Would you like to go back in now?"

"Can I ask your advice first?" He asked.

"On what?"

"Well, there's this girl I know and she is really nice and funny. I really like her and don't know how to tell her. She is really outgoing once you get to know her and one of the smartest witches I know. She's my best friend." He explained. "How should I tell her?"

"Well she would be lucky to have you." Phoenix sighed. Hermione would be that lucky. "What you should do is tell her up front. Don't lag around or beat around the bush, maybe be a bit bold. I mean, you are a Gryffindor and she may not be there when you get around to telling her if you wait too long. Some other guy might have his eye on her and…" She was suddenly stopped by Harry's lips on hers.

The kiss wasn't long and almost as soon as it had started, Harry pulled away to see the bewildered look on his best friend's face.

"You talk too much," he informed her.

"Harry James Potter!" She said angrily finding her voice.

"What did I do?" He asked puzzled.

Phoenix took a deep breath and grinned before pulling him into a deep kiss of her own. Their second kiss lasted far longer and both were left breathless when they separated.

"I…I like you too," Phoenix said. They were both smiling and blushing as Harry pulled her to her feet and pulled her close, placed his arms around her waist and closed the distance between them.

When they finally pulled away, they sat down and Phoenix took off her heels.

"I've always hated these things." She smiled.

"How do you girls wear them?" He asked.

"No clue." Phoenix replied with a smile as she leaned into him. "They were Lavender's idea."

"Since when are you friends with Lavender?"

"Apparently since you asked me to the Ball," Phoenix chuckled. "Her and Parvarti decided I needed help getting ready. You try and tell those two no thank you."

"I'm good thanks," Harry smiled. "Want to head back to the common room?"

"You know Colin Creevey will be waiting for the scoop," Phoenix reminded.

"Do you care?"

"No, I just know your history with the bugger," she smiled at Harry; she had the perfect guy, one that wanted her just as much as she wanted him, and she would shout it from the heavens if she could because she was finally accepted completely by someone.

"Alright, then let's go," Harry grinned. "Do you want to throw your shoes back on?"

"Hell no, I think I will forever have blisters because of them." She replied.

"There's the Phoenix I know and love."

"The sharp tongued death eater's daughter?" She asked.

"Don't call yourself that." Harry said.

"Sorry, the sharp tongued bitch?" She replied with a sly smile.

"You are not a sharp…" He was cut off by Phoenix kissing him again and he was fine with it.

"How else can I put it?"

"The sharp tongued Black I fell completely in love with." Harry said matter of factly.

"I think I can live with that," Phoenix smiled as Harry kissed her once again.

"Are we going to one of those couples who can't keep away from each other?" She asked.

"In a way, I hope so."

"I can live with that." Phoenix smiled and took his hand. They walked through the crowd, getting a lot of stares, but ignored them as they made their way to the common room.

When they made it back, they flopped down on an empty couch while the first, second and third years stared in happiness, confusion and a hint of shock.

"I'll be right back down, I'm going to change out of my dress." Phoenix said and walked upstairs to her dorm. She took the dress off quickly and slipped on a pair of faded dark blue jeans and a dark red tank top with a shimmering black lion on the front. She left her shoes and dress on her bed and went to the bathroom to wash her face. When she walked back downstairs she found Colin talking to Harry non-stop.

"Hey Colin, how's Heather?" Phoenix asked.

"She's great! Thanks for introducing us." He smiled.

"My pleasure, you visit with her today?" Phoenix wondered.

"No, but I'm helping her with Transfigurations tomorrow," he grinned.

"Tonight would been perfect though," Phoenix teased.

"Your cousin wasn't there," he replied. "That's why we're studying tomorrow."

"Do the younger Slytherins give you a hard time?"

"The third years," he replied as his face turned as red as his Gryffindor T-shirt. "The second years usually join out study group and the first years are just surprised to see a Gryffindor."

"I'll speak to them," Phoenix promised. "Maybe between me and the upper years they'll be nicer."

"Thank you," he grinned. "I'm going to be spending a lot of time down there now that you won't have time to visit as much." He joked and ran off with that sly smile.

"What ever did he mean Harry?" Phoenix asked as he watched the third year run up the stairs.

"I have no idea what you mean, Nix." He replied as she laid her head on his chest. She was happy where she was, and happier that the person she was lying on just took her as his and hugged her tight, like he would lose her at any moment. She finally felt like she belonged somewhere, that she did have a future. She had the perfect job, the perfect guy, and the best mum in the world. At that moment, her life was perfect; only one thing could ruin that moment.

Hermione ran into the common room crying her eyes out, make-up running, followed quickly by an angry Ron Weasley.

"You deal with Ron, I'll go talk to 'Mione." Phoenix sighed unhappily getting up. She booked it up to her's and Hermione's dorm before Ron found his voice. Phoenix was not prepared for what she found when she walked into her room.

"Hey Hermione, want to tell me what happened?" Phoenix asked nervously she dodged a pillow being thrown in her general direction.

"Ronald Weasley!"

"What he do this time?"

"He's decided I'm conspiring with Harry's enemy and that he had to do something to stop it. He is just such a prick."

"Ok, now let me ask, just to get things straight, how much do you actually talk to Krum about Harry and the competition?" Phoenix asked.

"He doesn't say one word about it, in fact we don't talk much at all." She said. "He's helped me with some of the theory of Ancient Runes and Arithmacy."

"I assumed that's how it was, but I just wanted to make sure. He wants to be your friend too Hermione. Trust me here, he doesn't care about you friendship with Harry, he like you, for you." Phoenix said.

"How do you know all this?"

"He's my friend too "Mione." Phoenix replied.

"I need to go talk to him, I kind of ran out on him." She said.

"No, you stay here, change, I'll get you some chocolate from the kitchens, it will help. Let me talk to him. He will be more likely to understand someone who hasn't been crying."

"Thanks Phoenix." Hermione smiled giving her a small, sisterly, hug.

"My pleasure, now get in some pajamas and I'll be back in about an hour." Phoenix said returning the hug. Hermione just nodded and slid off her bed as Phoenix left. She heard the arguing from where she stood.

"Why me?" She asked as she made her way downstairs. She was unsuccessful in getting out unnoticed.

"You!" Ron yelled.

"Me." She sighed and kept walking.

"I can't believe you." He said.

"I have someone to talk to, thanks to you." Phoenix sighed and tried to keep walking. She was again, unsuccessful. Ron was quick to throw a spell at her, which she easily dodged, but he threw another right after that she wasn't able to dodge. Instinct brought up a shield to protect her, but it was broken by the spell and a shield of fire was brought up right before it hit. The fire neutralized the spell and then disappeared. There were no marks on the floor to prove what everyone in the common room had seen.

Harry stared at Phoenix, her eyes wide. She backed away slowly and Harry could see her heart racing. Before anyone got over their loss of words, she ran out of the common room.

Her mind raced as she walked back to the Great Hall, and she could only imagine the look the students she passed were seeing on her face. However, by the time she reached the Great Hall, she had a calm expression masking the gears in her head. When she came to the last staircase, she found Krum standing in the Entrance Hall completely confused.

"Looking for Hermione?" She asked him. He just nodded. "She ran into some trouble, she's back in our dorm room."

"Is she ok?" he asked.

"Hermione will be fine, nothing a bit of chocolate can't fix. She will be fine tomorrow and probably come looking for you to try and apologize for running out, but I do know she had an amazing night until, certain people interfered." Phoenix said.

"Vhat people?"

"Certain red haired pricks," Phoenix replied.

"Vhy did he…"

"Ronald Weasley is an emotional teenage girl that believes he is the King of the school."

Phoenix could tell her explaination had confused the man and sighed.

"Ronald is a jealous prick," she stated. "He interfered because he doesn't like the fact that Hermione turned him down for a Champion."

"You vill tell her I am sorry."

"I will make sure she knows," Phoenix promised. "I advise you to just enjoy the rest of your night and not to worry about Hermione."

Viktor nodded and joined a group of Durmstrang students leaving the Great Hall to return to their ship. Free to continue on, she left for the kitchens. She was glad for the time she had to think of an explanation to give her dorm mates. She reached the kitchens and told the elves what she was hoping for, her mind still trying to think of what to tell her dorm mates. When she left, she had hot chocolate and a few more things that the house elves managed to get her to take with her, including a thermos of tea and two mugs. She knew she had to face the students, but she really didn't want to. She decided she had to though, because she had to get the stuff to Hermione.

She was shocked when she walked in. Ron had not hung around, Harry was beaming at her and the other students acted as if she had done something spectacular, which she guessed, creating fire was a spectacle to them. Instead of waiting for someone to say something about it, she went to the dorm quickly and dumped the stuff on Hermione's bed.

"Ok Granger, I've got Hot Chocolate, tea, Honeyduke's best chocolate, cookies and even, longer lasting ice cream. It won't melt or get warm for up to six hours." Phoenix smiled.

"Thanks Phoenix, you are amazing, you really know how to cheer a girl up."

"My pleasure, cause I have enough food that you can share." Phoenix replied.

"What did Krum say?"

"Not much, but did a lot of head nodding, so you are good, he knows something happened, he knows it has to do with Weasley, and he knows you will be fine. If he understands is a different story." Phoenix replied grabbing the ice cream and Hot Chocolate. She poured it in one of the mugs and the Thermos cap. Hermione smiled slightly, wiping her eyes and joined Phoenix on the bed with all the junk. It was like their own mini pajama party.


	12. I Didn't Do it

Chapter 12:

I Didn't Do It

Bright and early that Monday morning, Phoenix made her way downstairs and into the dorm, praying no one would be up yet. The news about her new ability had yet to die down and she was hoping for a quiet morning to finish the last of homework. Unfortunately, many of the older students who had been at the dance, had decided to get up early to bombard her about the newest bit of news.

"Black!" Seamus called when he saw her. "Is it true? Can you really create fire?"

"So what if I can?" she snapped still tired from the previous night.

"Wicked!" Dean grinned. "Will you show us something?"

"Absolutely not," she replied. "I am not a circus monkey!"

"So you can really use fire?" Angelina asked. "I didn't believe it when Fred told me."

"I create fire," Phoenix stated. "Please get it right."

"Is it dangerous?" one of the seventh years asked.  
"You'll think what you will no matter what I tell you," Phonix told the boy.

"I don't see anything scary. So the little Black plays with a little fire."

Phoenix turned to the boy who had made the announcement and narrowed her eyes.

"I don't _play_ with fire McLaggen," Phoenix growled. "I create and defend myself. Have a little more respect for the elements."

"I'm not afraid of you Black. You're still just the scared little girl you've been for the three years."

"You want to bet?" she growled and lunged at the boy, only to get held back by Seamus and Dean.

"Let me go firecracker!" she growled at Seamus.

"Not a chance Black," he replied. "Potter won't be happy if you attack your housemates."

"But it will make me feel loads better," she replied and broke out of the fifth year's grips. McLaggen was in reach when she was dragged back by an unexpected force.

"Honestly, we leave you alone for two seconds," Fred laughed.

"We just turn our backs for a moment and you show off a brand new ability…"

"…then attack another Gryffindor."

"You must be mental." George grinned.

"McGonagall will have your head you know."  
Phoenix growled angrily at the twins holding her back.

"Will you two let me go?" she snapped.

"Still plan to attack McLaggen?" Fred asked.

"As much as he deserves it, he's not worth detention," George added.

"If I say no, does that mean I can go to breakfast?"

"Of course," George told her.

"We'll even escort."

"Wonderful," she said, sarcasm dripping from her lips.

"Then let us away," Fred grinned and linked his arm with Phoenix's left.

"Yes, let's," George said and did the same on her right. Before Phoenix could say another word, she was being whisked away to the Great Hall. She didn't say another word on the walk to breakfast, too busy trying to lose the twins. The youngest Black was extremely glad to arrive in the Great Hall and made a break for Slytherin as Fred and George scouted for seats.

"Trouble in paradise?" Draco asked as she slipped nto the empty seat between him and Goyle.

"I have no idea what you are talking about," she stated.

The Slytherins chuckled at her obvious attempt to hide as she lowered herself into her seat, grabbing food as quickly as she could.

"Rough weekend?" Crabbe asked as Phoenix started to eat.

"I have been getting questions and comments about my elemental magic all damn weekend," she replied. "It's giving me a bloody headache."

"I heard about that," Blaise said. "You doing alright?"

"As well as I can be," she replied.

"Just stick with me today," Goyle said. "We have all the same classes so I can keep an eye on you."

"Great, now I'm a child," she muttered.

"I just meant I could help keep the other houses off your back."

"Thanks Gregg, that would be great," she said as Pansy slipped into her seat beside Blaise.

"Congratulations Phoenix!" she squealed. "I'm so happy for you!"

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"What happened?" Crabbe agreed.

"Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" Phoenix cried.

"What didn't you do?" Draco asked.

"Nothing, I did absolutely nothing," Phoenix stated. "So Pansy, what did I do?"

"Honestly Phoenix, I'm not scolding you, I'm congratulating you."

"Why?" Blaise asked again.

"Yeah, why?" Phoenix agreed. "What did I do?"

"You're only dating Harry Potter, the same boy you have fancied for three years." Pansy grinned.

"More of a reason to leave the kid alone, I really don't want to piss Black off." Blaise defended himself.

"It has not been three years," Phoenix replied. "Half a year, _maybe_."

"Yeah right, you were mooning over him all last year. You two were always alone together."

"I was teaching him the Patronus Charm," she reminded them. "Something I wasn't exactly given a choice about."

"Come on you guys, Phoenix is having a hard enough morning. Give her some space."

"Thank you Vince," Phoenix smiled. The boy nodded and returned to his breakfast.

"At least look a _little_ happy," Pansy groaned.

"Pansy, I have gotten no peace all weekend, please leave it alone."

The other girl just huffed and rolled her eyes as Phoenix finished off her bacon.

"Hey, I'll meet you guys in Charms, I have to finish the potions essay due this afternoon," Phoenix said as she gathered her bag.

"Need any help?" Goyle asked.

"No thanks," she smiled. "I just feel asleep before I could finish last night. All it needs is the conclution."

"Alright, see you in a little bit," Crabbe called after her. Phoenix nodded to show she'd heard him before stopping at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey," Harry grinned as she grabbed a piece of toast from his plate.

"Hello, I'm heading to Charms early," she told him with a peck to his cheek. "See you soon."

"See you soon," he smiled back and kissed her before she could run off.

Now bright red on top of her headache and frazzled nerves, Phoenix left the Great Hall as quickly as she could. Luckily, she made it to Charms with only a couple glares and a handful of offhanded comments. She smiled at Flitwick as she took her usual seat and pulled out her Potions essay, a quill and some ink. The two worked in silence for the next ten minutes, the only sound being the scratching of quills on parchment as Phoenix finished her essay and Filius took notes on his lesson. Filius finished first and moved to the board as Phoenix finished her essay. She was quietly blew on the ink to help it dry faster before placing the essay in her bag with a smile. That smile instantly faded when she looked up and saw on the board, the one word that made her want to throw up her hands and give up on the day:

 **ELEMENTALS** _._

"Miss Black, what are you doing here so early?" Flitwick asked finally noticing her sitting quetly.

"Just wanted to get here early, Professor." She replied. "Is that today's topic?"

"Yes. Professor Dumbledore asked me to cover the topic. Elemental magic usually plays a big role in the Triwizard tournament and he wanted the students to know about element magic before he found four willing to help with the final task."

"Oh, I see," she said and buried her face in her hands as her headache worsened.

"Since you are here, Miss Black, would you mind if I asked you a question?" he squeaked.

"I guess not," she shrugged. "How can I help you Professor?"

"I've heard a rumor about you from some of my students this morning, and I was wondering if it held any truth," he replied.

"Which rumor sir?" she asked almost certain she knew the one he meant as she looked back at the board. "There are always so many running through my mind."

"Is it true you are a Starter?" he asked, his blue eyes sparkling in anticipation. "Or a Fire Elemental, whichever you prefer."

"Yes sir," she sighed. "It's true."  
"Oh that's wonderful!" he grinned. "I've never had the pleasure to meet an elemental before. This is such a wonderful opportunity. May I ask you a favor Miss Black?"

Phoenix just shrugged dreading what the tiny Professor would ask of her.

"I guess not."

"Would you be willing to give a demonstration in class today?"

"What kind?" She asked nervously. _Idiot! Just say no!_

"Mostly, just give the other students a chance to ask questions, maybe show them a little magic."

"Show them what I can do?" she asked.

"Tricks or talents, whatever you are comfortable with."

"I guess not," She sighed. She couldn't bear to say no when her favorite Professor looked so excited by the idea.

"Is there any chance you might be willing to do the same for the other classes?"

"What about my own classes?" Phoenix asked. She didn't want to say no, but she hated the idea of being his performing monkey.

"I can talk to your Professors and Dumbledore, this would be an invaluable chance for the students here."

"Um…I guess I can." She sighed.

"Wonderful, you will not regret this." He smiled.

"Course not." Phoenix muttered.

"Speak with me after classes and we can get this set up." He said as the other students started filing into the room and then their seats. Draco and Harry sat on either side of her with the other Slytherins crowding in behind them. Goyle set a small vial in front of her as he passed and smiled. Phoenix knew the potion immediately and thanked her friend profusely before quickly downing the headache cure. Goyle smiled as the pain that had shown on her face that morning melted away in time for the beginning of class.

"Welcome, today we are going to start learning about elemental magic." Flitwick said when everyone was sitting.

"What have you done?" Harry asked Phoenix from beside her.

"Nothing," she replied. "This is all Dumbeldore's doing."

"Do you think he knows?" Draco asked.

"He's known since first year," she told her cousin. "This is because of the tournament."

"Does Flitwick know?" Harry wondered.

"He knows," she nodded.

"What did you do?" Draco accused.

"Why does everyone think I've done something today? I just came early to finish an essay and now I get to demonstrate to the classes." She replied.

"All of them?" Harry asked.

"Most likely, maybe not third years and below, but I am to talk to him after classes today." She replied.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, kindly pay attention," Flitwick addressed the boys. "Miss Black, please try not to distract the other students."

The trio had enough sense to look ashamed at being caught, and went silent. Phoenix leaned her chin on her palm as she spent the next 40 minutes listening to Flitwick babble on about elementals, taking down notes out of habit more than an actual need for them. When he finished lecturing, Flitwick jumped down from his stool and smiled up at her.

"Miss Black has been kind enough to demonstrate what witches like herself can do," he said from his place in front of her. "The class is all yours Miss Black."

"Why did I agree to this?" she groaned and made her way to the front of the classroom. "As many of you may have heard, I am a fire elemental, a witch with the ability to create and control fire. Another name for people like me, are Firestarters, or just simply Starters. Professor Flitwick covered almost everything, so I guess I will just jump right to questions."

A few hands shot up into the air as she said this, while a few voices rang out, bombarding Phoenix with sound. Flitwick jumped in quickly and got everyone to be silent.

"Now, Miss Black is being kind enough to share her knowledge with you, and give a small demonstration when necessary. If you have questions, you will raise your hand and she shall call on you."

"Thank you Professor," she smiled in relief and looked around to see who had questions before deciding on Neville Longbottom.

"What's one of the first things you learn?" Neville asked carefully.

Phoenix looked at him and felt a stirring in her magic, a steadiness that she hadn't felt before. When she looked him in the eyes, she knew he had felt it too, and that he knew what it meant.

"Well, if you want to know, why don't you join me down here and see for yourself?" She smiled, hoping he would let her help him. He didn't seem as afraid of her as he'd been in the past, but he was still nervous around her. However, Phoenix had nothing to fear as Neville left his seat and stood in front of her, his eyes filled with determination.

"Are you aware of what you are?" she asked him as he stood in front of him.

Neville nodded, shifting nervously as she got closer.  
"M…my father was...he was like you," Neville said. "My granddad, he had earth magic."

"Like you," Phoenix said. "If you want to do this Neville, I need you to follow my instruction. Your thoughts need to be strong, and they need to be confident. Confidence in your self is key."

Phoenix watched as Neville's stance steadied and his breathing evened out. She touched his hand gently, smiling when he didn't recoil, and formed his right hand into a loose fist.

"Now think about a small rock forming into the palm of you closed hand. Visual is key, just close your eyes and breathe in through the nose, out through the mouth." She whispered. "See the stone as it grows, what color is it?"

"Black," he said.

"Good, now feel the texture. Is it rough or smooth?"

"Smooth, almost soft. There are rough edges, sharp."

"Can you feel it in your hand?"

"Yes."

"Now open you hand and let's see your first attempt."

Neville did as she said and opened his palm to find a piece of obsidian, nearly five centimeters in diameter.

"Incredible job Mr. Longbottom." Flitwick said clapping.

"If you think you can handle being around me, I could teach you more." Phoenix said gently. "Only if you want though. I mean, I'd be happy to answer questions or show you more. I'll shut up now."

Neville nodded, understanding what she was trying to offer and returned to his seat glad that he'd been right.

"Alright who's next?" Phoenix asked and pointed to the next person, a girl from Gryffindor.

"Is it possible for anyone to do that?"

"No." Phoenix said. "The ability to do elemental magic is inherited. The element a witch or wizard uses is solely based on the witch or wizard themselves. I personally inherited it from my grandmother Druella Black."

"What is one of the hardest or final things you learn?" Harry asked when Phoenix pointed at him next.

"Solidity, or for Earth elementals, liquidity." Phoenix replied with a smile and let a small flame form in her hand. Everyone watched as she increased the heat of the ball of fire, changing the color until it was a silver white. When it was the heat she wanted, she closed her hand around the ball until it seemed to shimmer. Phoenix tossed the finished product into the air and grinned as she caught it with her other hand. Theflame had turned into an sphere of clear colored glass, that fit neatly in the palm of her hand.

"Here Neville, put your stone in this to keep it safe, but be careful and quick, it's still hot." She said handing it to the clumsy boy. Neville quickly dropped the piece of obsidian into the quickly cooling glass, then took it from Phoenix when she offered it.

"It's cool now, you will be hard pressed to lose or break this." She smiled. Neville just nodded, he was bewildered and excited.

"With enough practice, you can take the element that was solidified and add magic to make it move." Phoenix said and proceeded to make a small butterfly that flew around the room. "Any other questions?"

"Can you fight with it?" Dean asked.

"Yes I could, if I felt a need. But I don't ever feel the need. It is more of a defense mechanism, when my magic fails, my fire breaks from my control to protect me." She replied looking right at Ron.

"Is there anything stronger than elemental magic?" Seamus asked.

"Defensively? No, Offensively? Yes. The only thing that can get through my defenses is an attack against water. You see something Professor Flitwick forgot to speak of is element compatibility. Water and fire are exact opposites as are earth and air. That is obvious, but if you watch water, it feeds the earth, nature. Elements feed each other and if you place water and fire together, you are making them weak. Place water with earth and they feed each other, you make a stronger bond. Same goes with fire and air. Air feeds fire, makes it bigger, and the hotter the air, the thinner it can spread, and the easier it is to use." She explained.

"What can beat elemental magic?" Blaise asked, never having gotten the answer before.

"Anything really, it is just a different form of magic, like normal magic, spells, charms and curses, it depends on the strength of the witch…or wizard."

"Can you give us an example?"

"Give me a second. Ok, say Professor Dumbledore and say, a new death eater went head to head. The death eater is an elemental, and Dumbledore isn't, who would win?"

"Dumbledore?"

"Yeah, because he is a strong wizard where as the new death eater isn't going to be more than twenty or thirty. They won't be as strong as Dumbledore. Now say Dumbledore was an elemental and went up against a new death eater, who would win then?"

"The death eater?" A Slytherin asked.

"Hardly, Dumbledore again, because all magic depends on the strength of the user. Any type of magic can defeat any other, if a magic user is stronger with one type of magic than another, you will be hard pressed to fight it, but if they are not strong in one type of magic, they will be defeated easily." There were few questions after that, but the ones that were asked were stupid or repetitive. Phoenix was happy to see the end of the period and collected her stuff.

"You did great Nix."

"Thanks Harry. I need to see Professor Flitwick before I go so I'll see you in potions." Phoenix smiled and pressed her lips to his quickly. Harry smiled as she pulled away left the classroom with Hermione to start towards potions.

"Miss Black, that was incredible, never in my life have I had such a positive response as I got today, I would be so happy if you would demonstrate for the other fourth years."

"Is that all?'

"Of course, maybe a fifth, year class or both, maybe I could set up a work shop and show fifth through seventh, what were you expecting?"

"A lot more than one or two more classes or just one seminar."

"Heavens me Miss Black, I am not a pushy man. One or two classes would be more than enough; I may even bring in a couple others to help you if we do the seminar. You, and Mr. Longbottom if he is willing. Albus will be so pleased that this has come out. If you choose to, we can really use your fire in the Tournament, there are a few traditions and if we don't need to hire a firestarter, we are so much better off." Flitwick squeaked.

"Ok then, I would be glad to help out." She smiled.

"That's the spirit, now off to class with you, here is a pass." He said. She thanked him and walked to potions, proud and confident. She could handle any questions that came her way the rest of the day. This feeling remained as she walked into the potions lab to find everyone had been broken into groups of four.

"I see you finally decided to grace us with your presence, Miss Black."

"Sorry Professor," she said and handed him her pass. "Professor Flitwick needed to talk to me after class."

"Take your seat," Snape ordered. "You are working with Mr. Malfoy, Potter and Weasley."

Phoenix nodded and took the empty seat between Draco and Ron. Harry smiled at her from across the table, earning a smile back from the girl.

"You're in better spirits," Harry whispered.

"Charms helped," she whispered back. "Let's see how the rest of the day goes."

Harry nodded and turned to listen to Snape. Phoenix nodded and rested her cheek on her hand in boredom. This was going to be a long day.


	13. Chapter 13

It had been a month since Phoenix had been ousted as an elemental witch. Fortunately, the hype around the discovery had near completely died down and her life was returning to its peaceful state of being ignored.

The end of JAnauary was fast approaching, which meant so was the second task and Harry had yet to figure out the egg. Luckily, through hint passed on to him by Diggory, Harry had managed to open the egg and get the next clue to the puzzle. Now with only a week left before the second task, Harry and Phoenix were desperately trying to get him ready.

"Alrght," Phoenix sighed as she rested her head back against the common room fireplace. "Tell me again what the egg said…er, sang."

" _Come seek us where our voices sound. We cannot sing above the ground. An hour long you'll have to look, to recover what we took."_ He repeated for the tenth time in two hours.

"We have figured out it's the black Lake and there is a one hour time limit."

"How do I breathe under water for an hour though?" Harry asked. "We figured out the riddle, but I can't complete the task if I can't breathe."

"Bubblehead charm?" Phoenix asked.

"Do you know how to cast it?" Harry asked.

"I'm sure we could find someone who does," she offered.

"Who?" he asked.

"Angelina?"

"Angelina who is desperately trying not to break under the pressure of her NEWTs?" Harry asked.

"Alright, what about the twins?"

"You mean the pranksters of Hogwarts who would love to…"

"Alright, alright, what about Adrian?"

"A Slytherin?" Harry asked. "The school would love that."

"The school wouldn't have to know," she said. "Besides, what do you care what the school thinks?"

Harry just stared at her until eh huffed, having got the message.

"Fine, you suggest something Mr. genius."  
"What about Gillyweed?" Neville said jumped in.

"Gillwhat?" Phoenix asked staring at the Longbottom heir.

"Gillyweed." Neville replied. "Surprised you've never heard of it."

"I've heard of that stuff," Phoenix nodded. "You really think it will work?"

"No doubt," Neville said.

"One problem," Harry added. "Where can we get some."

"Damn, didn't think of that," Phoenix grumbled. "Maybe I could nick some from Snape."

"Only if you wish to become a potions ingredient," Harry told her. "Personally, I rather like you in one piece."  
"Okay, so maybe I can ask him for a sample for one of my potions," she tried.

"A sample that will just happen to be large enough for someone to breathe under one hour?" Harry asked.

"You're being very unhelpful," Phoenix stated.

"I think he's being realistic," Neville said and cringed when her glare fell on him, making her soften her gaze.

"Unless you can get yourself to Hogsmead in the next week, we have to go to Professor Snape," she said.

"Hogsmead is probably the safer bet," Harry said.

"Honestly, you call yourself the logical one," she groaned. "Before you do anything stupid, let me talk to the Professor after class tomorrow."

"Alright, but if refuses, I am going to Hogsmead," Harry told Phoenix.

"If you decide to do that, I do not want to know," she informed him.

"I will make sure I don't tell you until after then," he grinned cheekily.

"I am going to pretend you never said anything," she informed him. "I think I am going to try and get some sleep. See in the morning Harry."

"Sleep well," he smiled and pulled her in for a kiss. Phoenix kissed him back, lingering for a second until she heard the twins whistling and cheering. Completely embarrassed, and red as the carpets, Phoenix fled up the stairs to her dorm with an angry glare at the red headed twins.

"You two are cruel," Harry told them, earning a hearty laugh.

"Hey Harry, can I ask a favor?" Neville asked.

"Sure, what do you need Neville?"

"Could you…give this to Phoenix for me?" he asked holding out a letter. "I'd do it myself, but..."

"She still makes you nervous?"

"No," the Boy replied. "Just, give that to her?"

"Sure, and Nev?"

"Yeah Harry?"

"She wants to be your friend, when you're ready."

"Thanks Harry," Neville said and ran upstairs himself.

"Wonder what that was about," Fred grinned.

"I think little Nev is braver than we thought."  
"Neville is a Gryffindor," Harry stated. "Of course he's brave."

The twins just grinned and left Harry to his thoughts, which happened to center around the letter in his hand.

The next morning was hectic, to say the least. Harry had seen Phoenix for only a moment as she rushed out of the common room, babbling about some promise. The twins let loose a prank on some unsuspecting Ravenclaws at breakfast, and by the time potions came around, everyone was expecting something bad to happen. Luckily, the most exciting thing about the class was Seamus blowing up his cauldron before he and Dean could even start their potion.

Harry looked to the seat next to him, and smiled lightly as he watched Phoenix brew. She never planned to brew any more than she had to after school, but there was no denying the look of bliss as she worked.

"You're staring Harry," she smiled as she added the ground scarab beetles. "Something on your mind?"

"Just how amazing you look when you brew potions," he said.

"Funny, have you cut the ginger root?" she asked.

"Right here," he said and handed her the meticulously cut pieces in front of him. Phoenix inspected them carefully and nodded in acceptance before adding them to the cauldron.

"So, have you gotten any farther in the riddle?" she asked.

"I think gillyweed is going to be my best bet," Harry sighed. "You still planning to…"  
"I already did," she interrupted. "Talked to him right before class. He gave me two samples, in return I have to tutor one of the first year Hufflepuffs in potions for the next month."

"Sounds like fun," Harry grimaced.

"Apparently she blows up her cauldron every class," Phoenix sighed.

"I appreciate your sacrifice," he told her.

"I'm sure," she said. "Hand me your bottle of bile. I just finished the last of mine."

Harry did as she asked and watched her add the armadillo bile until their potion was a funny shade of purple.

"Is it supposed to look like that?"

"Yes, now we let it simmer for 10 minutes."

"How are you so good at this?" Harry asked seeing her book still closed on the table.

"Did you forget I am related to the Malfoys? Aunt Cissa happens to make a very convincing golum, well, as long as it just needs to follow orders. It worked for the Roberts anyway."

"Were they that bad?" Harry asked.

"The father was, the mom just didn't care, and after a while, the daughter learned not to care as well."

Harry saw the emotions spinning in her eyes as she talked about them.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked."

Phoenix just shrugged and kept her eyes on the runes book she had opened. The knowledge that she never had to go back did a lot for the fears and the panic that rose when she thought about the muggles who'd taken her in.

"Why are you two not working?" Snape sneered when he came to check their potion.

"It's in the simmering stage, Professor," Phoenix replied. "We have six minutes before we can add the last of the ginger root."

"Your potion is too pale," Snape stated.

"We just started the simmer phase, sir," Phoenix said. "It will be darker in eight minutes. I even have a timer going."

"It would seem, one of you cousins paid attention to Narcissa's teachings growing up," Snape decided.

"My cousin always has preferred silly wand waving to potion making," Phoenix agreed.

"Keep up the work Miss Black, maybe Potter will actually learn something," Snape muttered and moved on.

"Maybe Potter will actually learn something," Draco muttered under his breathe from the next table and earned a slap to the shoulder from his cousin.

"Four minutes, Harry," Phoenix said, ignoring her cousin's hurt glare as she turned another page in her book. "And stop glaring Draco, you're a Malfoy, not a Welligton."

"Now that I think about it, I believe Snape has some, want to come with me and ask?" She asked Harry as she sat up.

"I can't, you mind Neville?" Harry asked.

Phoenix watched the other boy falter before steadying himself and nodding.

"I'll go." He agreed.

"Thanks." Phoenix smiled as she grabbed her wand holster off the floor and strapped it to her lower left leg. The last thing Harry saw before the portrait closed was a small fire appear in her hands to give them light as they walked the corridors.

Phoenix and Neville walked in complete silence for most of the way and by the time they reached the fourth floor, the silence was getting to Phoenix.

"So, why did you agree to come?" Phoenix asked to break the quiet.

"To talk." Neville admitted.

"What about?" She asked.

"Charms."

"I was wondering when you would come knocking." She said and let her fire grow a little.

"How did you know?"

"Know? About you being an elemental?"

"Yes," he whispered. "I never told anyone, not even my gran. So how did you know?"

"If you watch certain people closely, you'll see little differences, the way they react to different things. Like you can't fly for you life, your element is against air, they are opposites. Yes you are klutzy on the ground, but you could be a lot worse. The way you present yourself is different from others. You have a strong stance, and as your element grows, you will become steadier. You are spring, the Earth is regrowing and it is because of Earth elementals. The Earth feeds off the energy of Earth elementals to regrow." Phoenix explained.

"What about fire?"

"All fire affects me differently than normals. My burns aren't permanent and those that wouldn't be on a normal witch go away sooner. I soak in heat and cold hits me real bad. I can't stay in water for more than a three or four hours without feeling weak and dizzy and I know how to keep calm. If I get soaked like just came out of the pool or lake or real bad rainstorms like the one last year, my magic fails. I have a potion that dries me off quickly, but it only works for fire elementals. Fire is calming to me; it is life. I am summer; I take my energy from the sun, when it is closest and hottest. The sun pulls from our energy, to keep it warm and alive."

"What about water?"

"They are easily affected by heat, but practically live in the water. They can hold their breaths under water for a long time, not nearly an hour, but almost twice as long as a normal witch or wizard. They hold themselves a little more gracefully. Their season is winter. Snow everywhere, cold, the oceans feed off them during that time of the year so they don't freeze over."

"Air?"

"They will feel weighed down on earth, on the ground, but get them in the air and they are free. Whether it is in the air or on the ground though, they are the most graceful. Most of the girls accepted to Beauxbatons are air, very few know and those who do will keep it to themselves. Fall is their season when everything is getting ready for a new spring. It take their energy to blow away the dieing life, put the earth out of it's misery and bring in the cold so it can start to regrow again in spring. You see, it is all a big cycle and us elementals are the center of it all." She explained.

"Will you show me?"

"Sure, I will show you what I know, the elements don't differ very much. You will want to find someone that knows your element though, to show you the few things I can't. I taught myself and got help from a water elemental, but I had too much free time, and a really good teacher." Phoenix explained as they reached the dungeons.

"What are you doing here Phoenix, and with Longbottom?" Someone asked.

"What are you doing outside the safety of your common room Warrington? Want a black eye to match your boyfriend's broken nose?" She threatened.

Before Warrington could say a word, Snape appeared from the potions classroom and pulled the Gryffindors inside.

"Miss Black, I would appreciate if you would leave any fighting you do with my Slytherins to inside their common room where you're less likely to get caught."

"Sorry Professor," she grumbled.

"It is not my business how you and Draco deal with the half-wits that somehow made it into my house."

Phoenix chuckled at Snape's contempt for the students that would clearly follow their parent's view of the world when they graduated.

"If I am correct in assuming what you are here for, the vial you'll want is on my desk." He said.

"How did you…"

"I do believe what I think and what I know are my business Miss Black," he said as Phoenix walked to the desk.

"Sorry sir," she replied and found the vial of Gillyweed sitting next to a box with her mum's name on the top.

"Professor, what is it you are sending my mum?" Phoenix asked.

"Sleeping potions, she is having trouble sleeping lately," he replied.

"I should have known that." Phoenix mutters to herself.

"Your job is to be a student, not babysit your mother," he stated. "If you really wish to do something, send he a letter. Now, if you have what you need, you can go, I believe McGonagall is looking for you Miss Black."

"Thank you sir, I'll go find her right away." Phoenix said walking out of the dungeons. When she and Neville had reached the second floor, she stopped the boy in his tracks and shoved the vial into his hands.

"Take this to Harry and tell him to get some sleep, no idea how long this will take. Let him know I'll see him tomorrow."

"Sure thing." Neville said taking the Gillyweed and putting it in his pocket. They parted ways at the top of the stairs. Phoenix practically ran to McGonagall's office and slipped inside, surprised to see Cho the Ho, Fleur's little sister, and Hermione.

"Hi…um…"

"Gabriella."

"Oh, Fleur's little sister."

"Yes." She replied and went back to her own thoughts.

"What are you doing here?" Cho asked looking her up and down. "And where are your robes?"

"Well, I am down here because Professor Snape told me my head of house was looking for me, and I guess I wouldn't have my robes because I was in my common room relaxing." Phoenix replied sitting down.

"Course it would be Snape that told you." Cho sneered.

"Course, because otherwise, how would I have been able to ask about my homework." Phoenix replied.

"Harry get any farther?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, Neville has the last bit and Harry should be ready for tomorrow."

"You aren't allowed to help…" Cho began only to be cut ff by Phoenix.

"The champions in any way, I know, now he could be disqualified for cheating if cheating weren't a natural part of the tournament and all that jazz. What the judges don't know won't hurt them, or the other champions. Plus, a fourth year needs a little more help than a seventh, he shouldn't even be in this stupid tournament in the first place."

"Nice little speech." Hermione said.

"Well, what can I say, I'm gifted." Phoenix smiled.

"Please." Cho said.

"Please what Cho?"

"Please, stop being such an arrogant little whore."

"Ouch, that hurt, and what brought that upon me? First it's just death eater's daughter, then beware the fire bitch, and now arrogant little whore. I would have thought a Ravenclaw could think of better." Phoenix said acting like she heard the comment everyday.

"'ow are oo so calm?" Gabriella asked.

"Karma." Phoenix replied.

"Karma? How is karma supposed to…oh." Hermione said.

"Right, karma."

"Will zomeone pleaze explain what oo are talking about?" Gabriella finally said.

"Do you know what karma is?"

"Wat goez around comez around?"

"That's right, so if I am mean back, that puts us both at risk of something bad happening and frankly, I like my life the way it is thanks."

"You with your head?" Hermione asked.

"Along with my friends, boyfriend, and multiple personalities." Phoenix replied trying to be funny.

"How many do you have in there?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see, Shy Sarah, Bashful Bob, Angry Amber, Jealous Jane, Fearful Fred, Compassionate Claire, um…Smug Sam, and a few more I can't think of right now."

"You just named your emotions stupid." Cho replied.

"I know, each emotion is a different personality, Looks like rageful Rita is looking at you Chang." Phoenix smiled.

"And 'oo is looking at you?" Gabriella asked.

"Happy Hilda, oh and Hilda's twin sister Hopeful Helen." Phoenix smiled.

"You are truly screwed up in that brain of yours." Hermione sighed.

"I get it from my mum." Phoenix smiled.

"Karma Phoenix, beware the karma." Hermione said.

"Yeah, yeah, karma." Phoenix said and leaned on the wall as McGonagall walked in.

"There you are Miss Black, where have you been?"

"Sorry Professor, I went to talk to Professor Snape and he told me you were looking for me."

"Where were you when I checked the common room?'

"Probably out on the grounds, maybe in the halls." She replied.

"Ok, Miss Black, thank you, now you are all here because you are very special to certain champions. If you would all please drink this, it will put you into a state of sleep and you will place safely where the champions' task is tomorrow before the task. You will awake when you break the surface of the water and not a moment sooner." McGonagall explained handing them ach a small vial of potion.

"How will we not drown?" Hermione asked.

"Rest assured Miss Granger, no harm will come to any of you. You will be placed under many charms and spells to protect you. Now drink up." She said. Phoenix wanted to protest, but couldn't find her voice so she just drank and blacked out almost immediately.

Neville made his way to the Gryffindor common room quickly as not to bump into anyone and was immensely happy when he got through the portrait. He walked straight to Harry and sat down.

"Here it is Harry."

"Thanks Neville, where's Phoenix?" Harry asked.

"McGonagall wanted to see her. Asked me to tell you not to wait up. She wants you to get some sleep and she'll see you in the morning, not sure how long her meeting with McGonagall will take."

"Ok, thanks Neville, any trouble?"

"Snape was expecting us, but not in the way you expect. You will need to thank him." Neville said.

"I'll talk to Phoenix in the morning."

"Ok, night Harry." Neville said and walked upstairs. Harry followed without a second thought.


	14. Chapter 14

It was a week after the second task and no one had said anything. A few good jabs here and there, but nothing more. Nothing at all from the Slytherins, but it was only a matter of time.

"Potter!" Malfoy called.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Ron asked with disgust.

"Good job in the last task. And a thanks for not hurting that dragon in the first." Draco said. That was not what he had expected.

"Why?" Harry asked.

"That Dragon happens to be your girlfriend's own." He said.

"How do you know?" Harry asked.

"She told me." Draco replied.

"Never told us." Ron said.

"Can't blame her, she doesn't exactly trust you Weasley." Draco said.

"She told me." Harry replied.

"Thought she probably did, I hope you realize just how lucky you are Potter, it is because of her that dragon didn't kill you."

"Are you saying Harry's weak?" Ron growled.

"Ron, it was obvious to anyone watching that the Horntail was pissed." Hermione said.

"Want to tell me why you are really here?" Harry asked.

"To give you a friendly warning, you dare break Black's heart, I swear to you, I'll break your face." He said.

"Is that a threat?" Ron growled.

"In everyway shape and form." Draco said.

"I'll remember that Malfoy." Harry said casually.

"Good boy Potter, I think she has actually found the right guy." Draco smirked and started to walk away.

"Where were his goons?" Ron asked a little too soon.

"They are not goons Weasley, not in the sense you think. They are actually quite intelligent. They are more guards. They are the ones that kept most students from seriously hurting my cousin." Draco stated with a frown and walked away again.

"He is way too protective of her."

"No Ron, he isn't, have you seen how she is treated. She has been to the Hospital wing multiple times because of other students. How would you feel if Ginny was treated the way she is?" Hermione asked.

"That's different." Ron replied.

"How Ron, how is that different?" Harry asked.

"Ginny isn't trying to seduce my best friend so he will join her side." Ron said. Hermione stopped in her tracks. She saw Phoenix turn the corner just as he said that. The next thing heard was a defining CRACK!

"Is that what I am Weasel, A whore? Do you really think I would go against Harry on the side of the people out for my blood?" She yelled. "I haven't heard that one before!" She pushed past the red head and glared at him as he walked away. Harry followed her with a glance at Ron.

"Bad move." Hermione said and followed Harry, leaving Ron alone to go to lunch alone.

"Phoenix, I am sorry for that comment." Harry said catching up. He had turned a corner to see she had stopped and punched the wall.

"I don't blame you Harry." She sighed.

"I think you can blame your cousin a little. Before you came around the corner he had been very un-Malfoy like. He said good job on the second task and thanks for not bloodying up your dragon." Harry said.

"It sounds like he is starting to see what I see." Phoenix said.

"He also told me that you were the reason it didn't kill me." Harry said. Phoenix shrugged and began to explain.

"Well, when a dragon and a Handler have a bond, they can talk to each other over a small distance. They are just like us; they have feeling, and are quite intelligent. I simply told her that you didn't want to hurt her eggs and that all you wanted the strange gold egg. That, and if you hurt any of her eggs I wouldn't stop her from attacking."

"Thanks a lot Nix." Harry grumbled.

"I seem to think there is more to what my cousin said."

"He warned me not to break your heart." Harry confessed. Phoenix just started laughing to Harry's confusion.

"What?" He asked.

"My cousin tells that to everyone. You break her heart I'll break your face. He says that to every guy that dates a friend of his. It's not you." She replied.

"That's good, I think." Harry said uneasily. "So you are gonna be ok?"

"Yeah, but I need to get down to dinner before Heather kills me. I promised I would eat with her and tell her about the second task. Well, what I can anyway." Phoenix said.

"Oh, see you after dinner." Harry said. She nodded and ran off. Harry's eyes followed her all the way down; she got over that way too fast.

"She'll be fine Harry, she is a strong girl, and Ron's just jealous that you care more about Phoenix than your friendship with him. Plus you should know she can control her emotions really well." Hermione said.

"I know, to dinner?" Harry said.

"Yeah, I am hungry." Hermione agreed.

"Sounds good, maybe we can find Ron there." Harry said.

"Possibly." Hermione said starting down the hall into the Entrance Hall. Harry followed her and found Ron in the Great Hall pissed off and shoving food in his mouth faster than anything. Harry decided to avoid the red head and sat instead with Fred and George.

"What did Ron do this time?" They asked.

"Insulted Phoenix, pretty much to her face." He replied.

"What did he say and what did she do?"

"He said Malfoy being protective of her wasn't the same as him protecting Ginny. She is a whore and just wants to pull Harry to the dark side. Well something like that." Hermione said.

"He is the only one that says that, what did she do?" Fred asked.

"Punched him, it shook her up more than she wants to admit though." Harry said.

"You should know better than anyone that she doesn't show her feelings to the public." George said.

"She has come so far though." Hermione said.

"She has farther to go." Fred said.

"She's a girl." George added.

"Sexists." Hermione muttered. Phoenix walked up with Heather in tow.

"Harry, I am going to Slytherin, see you later." She said and walked to the Hufflepuff table. Heather hugged Cedric and all three left the hall.

"Cedric is Heather's brother." Hermione reminded him. Harry nodded and went back to his food. Ron decided to make an appearance then.

"I don't trust that girl." He said.

"Give it a rest Ron." Hermione said.

"She goes off with a Slytherin and your competition Harry, what about you?"

"She's going to Slytherin house Ron." Hermione said.

"Did she ask Harry to come too?"

"No." Harry said.

"My point, I don't trust her."

"No she didn't ask me Ron, but she did tell me she was going down. She also said she was bring Cedric because he is Heather's brother." Harry lied. "Besides, why does it matter, I'm not her dad, she's my girlfriend."

"Still could have asked you."

"Cause I really want to die." Harry said and got up. "See you later Fred, George, you too 'Mione."

Harry walked to the common room to start his homework.

Phoenix got to the Slytherin common room and found there was a party just starting.

"What? No music?" She asked.

"That's your job." Heather said.

"Says who?" Phoenix smiled.

"Says everyone in the common room." Draco said. She smiled and nodded.

"Ok fine, but Heather has to watch her brother, he may be a champion but he is still a Hufflepuff, and I need a guitar." She said.

"Here you go." A Slytherin seventh year said handing her one.

"Thanks." Phoenix said and stood on the small stage they had set up. She started with an upbeat, happy song. She sang for a good hour before giving up the stage to a sixth year she barely knew. She joined Cedric, Heather and Draco.

"Your sister sure can talk." She heard Draco say.

"I know how to make her stop." Phoenix said. She turned to the girl and looked worried.

"Heather…Heather…Heather?" She asked until the girl stopped and looked at her, twice as worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do I have something in my teeth?" Phoenix suddenly asked. Heather broke into a loud laugh, as did Cedric and Draco.

"She…got you…really good." Draco said between breaths.

"Thank you, thank you." Phoenix said with a smile.

"You seem to know Heather really well." Cedric said when he caught his breath.

"We told you, she's my little sister in a sense, I have taught her well in the art of pranks."

"You taught her that?" Cedric said.

"Who else?" Phoenix said.

"I thought you were a little emo girl." He said.

"To the general public, but a lot happened in my third year." She replied.

"She left me no waking moment that summer." He said.

"I should feel sorry, but I don't." She said.

"Phoenix would you sing some more? We have had all upbeat, and you are the best at slow."

"I'd love to." She replied taking the guitar from the current singer. She stayed on the couch and thought of a good, slow song. She made it good length song that had everyone clapping when she was done. She passed the guitar to a different singer with a smile. The music was already upbeat once again.

"I need to go, it is getting late, bye Heather." Phoenix smiled.

"Bye Phoenix, bye Ced." Heather replied.

"Sounds like your cue to leave." Phoenix chuckled.  
"I have homework to finish anyway." Cedric shrugged.

"I have finals to study for." She replied.

"Good luck, I have NEWTs when this is over."

"Good luck on those." She said as they split. She had a good walk to Gryffindor commons, quiet and peaceful for one of the first times in her life.


	15. Chapter 15

When Phoenix walked into Gryffindor common room after visiting the Slytherins, she saw Harry with his head hanging off the couch and his right foot dangling over the top of it.

"May I ask why you are sitting like that?" She asked.  
"I found out what the third task is, it's a maze." He said.

"Yeah, I know, Dumbledore asked me to light the stadium before dinner. I was coming back from there when I met you three in the Halls" She said. "Before you ask, Dumbledore made me promise not to tell."

"He is sure relying on your fire." Hermione said.

"It is easier than magic, and I don't mind. I get to learn a lot more about my gift and work my control too." She shrugged.

"I had a feeling you had, the fire was white." Harry said.

"My specialty. For the task it is going to be Red, Black, Yellow, and light blue." She said.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"The colors of the champions." She replied. "One for each champion to mark their starting place. Each flame will go out as a champion enters. Once all four are inside the maze, fire will appear in lanterns placed around the stadium."

"How long have you thought about this?" Harry asked.

"A long time, it was supposed to be my coming out. Dumbledore has also known for a long time. Having elementals is part of the tournament traditions. He thought it would be nice to have a trained firestarter, the generic name for what I am, but that was a student instead of an adult. He was almost ecstatic when Neville agreed to be the earth elemental." Phoenix explained.

"You are having fun with this, aren't you?" Harry asked.

"No, I am scared to death." She replied.

"When is the task?" Hermione asked.

"June twenty-fourth." Harry sighed

"But that's three weeks away." Hermione yelled.

"Don't you think I know that?" He asked.

"Then for the next three weeks we need to teach you shields and spells." Phoenix said.

"Don't you have that advanced spells charms curses and shields in your trunk?" Hermione asked.

"I do, my mother makes me learn them as do the Handlers." She said.

"Ok, so it is really late and we should really be getting sleep, we can start tomorrow." Hermione said. Harry and Phoenix agreed easily and went to their respected dorms. When Phoenix got upstairs she found a small box and note.

I know you hate your Birthday, but I couldn't resist. –Harry

She opened the box and found a gold chain with a ruby Phoenix charm.

"What's that for?" Hermione asked.

"My birthday is tomorrow." Phoenix replied with a tiny blush forming.

"What! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione yelled.

"I really didn't want people to know tell you the truth, Harry just seemed to know." Phoenix replied admiring the charm.

"Shit." Phoenix suddenly said.

"What?" Hermione jumped.

"I just realized why Heather wanted me to go to Slytherin." Phoenix replied.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"They were having a party." Phoenix replied.

"So?"

"They are the only people besides Harry that know my birthday is tomorrow."

"I'll keep it that way." Hermione said.

"Thanks." Phoenix said and buried her face in her pillow. She fell asleep almost instantly.

The next morning Phoenix woke up to a small pile of gifts at the end of her bed. She read the names. Bella, Lucius and Narcissa, Gale, Hannah, Heather, Draco, Blaise, Greg and Vince.

"So much for keeping it quiet." She muttered and then glanced at the clock.

"Never mind, no one is up." She sighed and opened the gifts. An owl quill from her mum, five packs of music sheets with various magical creatures in the top left corner and various colors (Phoenix-red, Griffin-yellow, Basilisk-greenish, Raven-bluish, and Hippogriff-silver) from Lucius and Narcissa, sweets from Vince, 2 packs of Phoenix-red parchment for notes and letters from Greg, books on animagus transformations, shields and spells from Blaise, an IOU from Hermione,

Eragon, Eldest, Brisinger, are amazing books by a muggle author about dragons. I ordered them before I went to bed. My mum will get them and send them to you. Happy Birthday, from your friend, Hermione.

A small Dragon claw pendent and red choker ribbon from Gale with a note,

 _It was Dani's first claw. –Aunt Gale_

PS. Your mother is doing well.

A Dragon scale bracelet from Hannah with a note,

You remember my dragon, Katherine; well it's a bracelet of her scales, the ones that fade from red to black, the ones you simply adore. –Hannah

And finally a small wolf figure from Heather, and a small Phoenix figurine from Draco, Sirius Bella and Narcissa with a note from Draco.

 _Tap it and say_ forca, _and it will hold the extra magic. Tap it again and say_ reverto _so you can use the stored magic. It holds unlimited amounts of magic of all type at once. My mother helped to find the perfect statue and our uncle and your mum did the spelling of it. It helps if you feel weak or built up in your magical energy. -Just trying to help, Draco, Bellatrix, Narcissa and Sirius._

PS. Be careful not to break it. You should be fine, my mum picked a sturdy material when she bought the figurine, but if you drop it, all magic it is holding will rush back to you or it may spread around the other people in the room.

She just smiled at the pile as she cleaned up. She admired the gifts before putting them away. She showered quickly and changed into a red tank top with a black dragon and a pair of faded dark blue jeans before looking over the bracelet and necklaces. She put on the claw choker first and then the gold chain that hung low so it looked good with the red cord and claw. The small 3-inch claw sat in the crook of her neck. The bracelet was a double line of scales that fit to her wrist perfectly. It didn't hang or fall down her arm when she brought her hand up or down.

Phoenix was done getting ready by six so she decided to finish up her homework in the common room. She was surprised to find Harry pouring over a million books when she got down there.

"What are you doing Mr. Potter?" She asked with a smile as she sat next to him. "I promised I would help you with the maze and it is a Saturday. I know this amazing place where you and me and Hermione can practice and no one will find us."

"Where?"

"Seventh floor, show it to you after breakfast, but for now." She said and kissed him on the lips gently. Harry deepened it right away until she pulled away. "I need to thank you for my birthday present. Thanks for being discreet too."

"I had Hedwig drop it on our bed for me."

"Well she is a very smart bird, I really do love it though, it was perfect." She said placing her hand over it for a brief second and kissed Harry again.

"Well, you deserve it, next year, it's flying lessons."

"Oh joy." She said.

"I won't let you fall, but at least try it."

"We can go down after lunch for a couple hours if no one is down there." She agreed.

"I promise you won't regret it." He smiled and kissed her this time.

"Just so you know though, I am completely uncoordinated." She said.

"We'll see, want to wake Hermione up and we can go eat?" He asked.

"Love to." She said and kissing him once more before running off. She ran into Hermione in her haste.

"Just the girl I was looking for, breakfast and then training for Harry, you in?"

"Yeah, one problem, where do we train?"

"You'll see, I have the perfect place." Phoenix smiled. They found Harry waiting at the portrait hole.

"Ready?"

"Yeah."

"I grabbed some books off you bed, I hope that's all right Phoenix."

"Which ones?" Hermione listed off her advanced spell books her mum made her study and learn from.

"You picked the ones I have memorized, good work." Phoenix said as they went down to breakfast. They ate quickly and went to the seventh floor. They stopped in an empty hallway.

"Give me a minute." Phoenix said.

' _I need a place to train Harry Potter in shields, spells, curses, the works and I need to do it in a place where we won't be found out or disturbed_.' She thought to herself as she paced in front of a blank wall. After the third time walking past it a door appeared.

"It's called the room of requirements. Well, go in." She said. The room was decked out with training dummies, pillows, books and everything they would need.

"Where should we start?" Hermione asked.

"Offensive, I'll show you a spell and you copy what I do Harry. Hermione can read the instructions out loud, all agreed?" Phoenix asked.

"I'll read and do the spell." Hermione said.

"Ok, pick a spell." Hermione chose the easiest spell in the book. They worked curses for an hour, spells for navigation and all that for another hour and defense for the final hour before lunch.

"That was really good Harry and we learned a lot, after three weeks of this, you will be ready for that maze." Phoenix said.

"And don't forget your promise, flying after lunch." He said. She groaned and walked in.

"Can I sit here?" Draco said.

"Where did you come from?" Phoenix asked.

"My table. I need away from Pansy, I am seriously begging you."

"Give us five minutes to eat and come to the pitch and help me teach your cousin to fly."

"You are finally going to fly."

"I have no choice in the matter." She grumbled.

"I made her promise." Harry said stuffing his face. Phoenix finished her food in ten minutes flat and Harry finished soon after her.

"You ready to go Mione?" Harry asked.

"Coming, this will be interesting to watch."

"Yeah, let's watch the girl who can't fly on a broom for her life and put her on a guess what, a _broom_ , this will go over well." Phoenix said. They reached the pitch and it was completely empty.

"Here are three good brooms, mount and kick off." Harry instructed.

"Slow down Potter, first off, grip, I had it wrong in first year, did that on purpose really." He said.

"I know, your grip was different that class." She said. Draco nodded and Harry showed her the grip and showed her how to ride. After that they kicked off and did a lap around the pitch. Phoenix fell off ten different times.

"I told you! I told you I was uncoordinated on a broom! I told you!" She yelled after the tenth time.

"Let's give it a rest, it is already time for dinner." Harry nodded and took the brooms and put them away. Hermione joined them on the grass and they walked to dinner. They walked in and Draco took to his own table.

"What did I tell you Harry, he is not that bad."

"No, he is interesting." Harry agreed.

"I am hungry, and still hate flying. After this is practice of my own. I told Dumbledore I would put on a fire show for you champions. It will happen when the cup comes out the maze, I am really excited. He brought a water and air elemental and Neville and I are going to join them. More traditions you see." She said.

"I can't wait to see, do you have anything?"

"No." Phoenix replied.

"Mind if I watch?" Hermione asked.

"Sure, if that's ok with Harry." Phoenix agreed. He just nodded and turned his attention to his food. He felt prepared for the third task. He had three weeks to train, but he had amazing teachers and had learned a lot in just three hours. He would be ready; he knew he would.


	16. Chapter 16

It was the day of the third task and Harry was extremely nervous. He had trained and knew he was ready, but it couldn't be helped. He had barely slept the night before and had watched from his window; Phoenix, Neville and two others work on the final performance, the one that would be used during the final ceremony. He knew tonight would be one to remember. Phoenix's skills with fire were unbelievable and would help the champions greatly knowing that there was hope. Phoenix looked tired by the time lunch came around. She had only practiced twice a week, at least that's what she had said that morning, and had crammed one last practice in today. She believed she had nailed it. She said it had to be perfect.

"You ready for tonight?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, during the ceremony once the champion of Champions has the cup help high, you will see…"

"Harry, follow me." Cedric cut in.

"Where?"

"To the room of champions, we get the afternoon with our families, didn't anyone tell you?"

"No." Harry said. Cedric grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He grabbed Phoenix so she had to go with him and no one would stop her.

"What now Harry, I need to eat." She said.

"Eat later." Harry said. They entered the room and found Sirius and Lupin waiting.

"Hey cub." Sirius said.

"Hi Sirius, good to see you." Harry said. Right after he felt someone hug him really tight.

"Hi Mrs. Weasley." Harry said.

"Hello Charlie." Phoenix said to the man behind Molly.

"Oh hello dear." Mrs. Weasley cut in. "You must be Phoenix Black, Bella's daughter, I have heard a lot about you from my boys, and Ginny."

"What kinds of things?" Phoenix asked nervously.

"Ronald has said, he's said some things that won't be repeated. The twins said you were a very quite person, almost like a Slytherin."

"Well my cousin and most of my friends are Slytherins." She said.

"I know, Charlie has had nothing bad to say about you. He says you are the best young Handler in a century."

"Did he really."

"It is the truth." He said.

"That is really nice of you Charlie." She said.

"And Harry has said lots, good and bad, but you seem like a good kid."

"That means a lot Mrs. Weasley." Phoenix smiled as Heather walked over.

"Phoenix, I saw you over here and I want you to meet my parents." She said.

"I need to talk to Charlie for a minute, can I come over in a second?"

"Ok." She said and walked back to Cedric and his parents.

"This is about the tournament isn't it?" He asked.

"Why the hell did they use a Horntail, let alone Dani? _My_ Dragon? Without my permission?" She said in a hushed tone.

"At the time they didn't know Dani had chosen you instead of Gale. It is a semi-rare occurrence, but still not unusual."

"Ok, now why a Horntail, what about a Ridgeback or Phoenix dragons?"

"Too passive." Charlie said.

"A Ridgeback is…ok you got me there I guess, but there are so many other choices besides a Horntail."

"I know, Anton was not happy when he found out, but they had no time to change."

"They are all so stupid." She said.

"Go see your little friend, she is getting impatient." Charlie said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, Ok, be back later Harry, I have a couple parents to meet." She said.

"Ok." He replied hugging her before she ran off. She found Heather quite easily.

"Hey munchkin, can I inquire to why you want me?" Phoenix asked.

"Why hello Miss, you must be Phoenix." A woman said warily.

"This is most definitely Phoenix Black." A man agreed, his tone dripping with despise.

"Great, Ministry workers." Phoenix muttered.

"What was that?" Mr. Diggory asked.

"She said great, Ministry workers." Hannah smiled.

"You do not like the ministry?" Cedric asked.

"All things considered, no, I despise the Ministry. Law enforcement more than anything."

"Well my dad is in the control of magical creatures." Cedric said.

"Why do you not like the Law enforcement department?" Mrs. Diggory asked.

"Simple, they have no clue what they are doing." She said.

"You speak your mind very strongly, that is not good for a girl of your age and blood status, Miss Black." Mrs. Diggory said.

"What status, I'm a Black, we are normally rude and outspoken. This is second nature to me." Phoenix shrugged.

"Is this girl your friend Heather?"

"Cedric's too." Heather said.

"You should learn to keep better friends." Mrs. Diggory said.

"It's too bad you think that." Phoenix said. "So I am not going to stay here any longer. I have better things to do including practice, and finish the torches so I shall bid you ado and say good luck to you Ced. Please try and teach you parents manners while I'm gone." She said. "Oh, and before I go, I have a birthday present for you Heather." She said and pulled out a small ruby fox. "Tap it once and it will come to life. It lasts for a minute and then will freeze in the position it's in. Its movements will always be different. Don't break it."

Phoenix walked off after that and let Heather admire the statue.

"She missed my birthday, now I see why." The thirteen year old smiled.

"That was a couple weeks ago wasn't it?"

"Yeah, two weeks before hers," Heather smiled.

Phoenix smiled as she ran off. She found Harry within seconds and his back was turned. She walked up behind him quietly and poked him in the sides.

"Hey!" He yelled and then saw it was her.

"Don't do that Nix." He said.

"I could resist, I wanted to say good luck. I am going to run to the kitchens and grab lunch since I missed it."

"Will you be at dinner?" Harry asked.

"Possibly."

"See you then, I guess." Harry said.

"Good luck, and don't worry so much. You'll do fine, you tamed a dragon, rescued me from a lake, fought Voldemort on multiple occasions, what's this compared to all that?" She asked with a weak smile. She gave him a quick peck on the lips before leaving the room of Champions. Harry stayed for a while longer and when he walked out, it was five minutes to dinner. He decided to just sit with the Weasley's, and Lupin. Sirius turned into his animagus and sat at Harry's feet since he still felt uncomfortable in large crowds as a human. Phoenix and Neville walked in towards the end of Dinner and sat with Harry's large group of fans. They got just enough to eat before it was cleared away and Dumbledore stood up.

"I now ask that all but the Champions and others asked to stay please proceed to the area set for the final task of the Triwizard Tournament." He said and sat down. The teachers stood and escorted the students to the arena. Only Phoenix, Neville and the Champions remained. A man and woman walked in after five minutes of silence. Phoenix and Neville quietly greeted them like old friends.

"Now that we are all here, it is time for the last piece. In the days of the old tournament, one tradition was that an elemental, water, earth, and air, would represent one champion in a show at the end, fire would be the guide of all four. Each would carry a flame of the Champion's school color, and the guide a flame of all combined. We must change it just slightly so, Miss Black will escort Mr. Potter at the front with a flame of red and gold. Mr. Longbottom will escort Mr. Diggory with a flame of Yellow and Black. It is up to Miss Black to explain the other two."

"Thank you Headmaster, This is Elizabeth, an air elemental, she will escort Miss Delcour with a flame of sky blue and pure white. This is Aiden and he will escort Mr. Krum with a flame of Red and black." She explained. Each Champion stood in front of their elemental and Phoenix distributed the flames.

"The champions will walk in the order of first to last as per tradition." Dumbledore said. They walked out of the castle and Phoenix stood next to Harry and they walked at the front in comfortable silence. Fluer was second with Cedric right after and Krum coming last. They left in five-minute intervals, which gave Phoenix time to stop and give Harry a final kiss before the task. They walked into the stadium and she lit his torch. He stood in front of it and looked into the dark maze through the entrance he stood in front of. He no longer felt ready. He waited for the other champions to line up where they were and the elementals to sit. Dumbledore stood in front of them, but it was Bagman who spoke.

"This is the final stage of this competition. In the middle of the maze is the triwizard cup. All I can say now is good luck." He said.

"On the first whistle, Potter will enter, on the second, Diggory, third, Delcore, on the last, Krum." He said.

"We will be patrolling the border of the maze, if you feel you are in a lot of danger and can not finish the task, send red sparks and we will be there in seconds. Once out of the maze you will not return." McGonagall said.

"On my count, three…two…one." Bagman said and blew the whistle. Harry sprinted to the entrance, as soon as he was in; the hedge came up and trapped him inside. The tall hedges looked even taller the closer he came making Harry feel even shorter than he already was. Harry fished his wand out of his robes.

" _Lumos_ " He muttered to help him see where he was going. Phoenix and Hermione's training for the last two years was already taking over as he continued walking cautiously. He began to think as he walked so he didn't freak out over the silence. He mostly thought about Phoenix and how she was what he was supposed to fear, and then became his close friend and now, a year later, his girlfriend, all those changes happening in the span of a year and a half. He stopped thinking to himself after about fifty yards where he found himself at a fork; he was now fully focused on the task ahead. Harry glanced in both directions before taking the path on the left. He continued walking as a whistle blew signaling Fluer's turn to enter the maze. He wasn't going to worry about the other champions. His main concern was his safety. He wouldn't get far if he was injured by blindly running into danger.

So far this path seemed to be deserted but Harry still kept his guard up. He turned right as another whistle blew signaling Cedric's turn to enter. He continued walking until he suddenly felt like he was being watched. Harry instantly tensed as he turned around but saw nothing. He slowly backed up as he used the Four-Point Spell to find north. Knowing that the center of the maze was northwest, Harry slowly turned around and continued walking. He reached another fork and took the left path.

Just like the previous path this one was empty. Harry was really starting to get nervous. This wasn't right. He heard the fourth and final whistle and knew that all of the champions were now in the maze. He continued walking, turning right as soon as he could to continue traveling northwest as soon as he could. He was about to turn back and start over when a sudden cold rushed over him. He knew this feeling. He knew it all too well.

Dementors.

Turning the corner Harry saw the massive creature wearing the hooded black robes with its rotting hands reaching for him, wanting to suck out his soul just like it almost did to Sirius. He quickly remembered the spell Phoenix had taught him the year before pointing his wand and the creature, shouting, " _Expecto Patronum_!"

A large silver cat jumped out of the end of Harry's wand. Harry watched, as the Dementor seemed to stumble and knew that this wasn't really a Dementor. It was a Boggart.

" _Riddikulus_!"

A loud crack filled Harry's ears and the shape shifter exploded. Harry watched as the silver cat faded and was confused when a solid looking pure white wolf stood in its place. It waited patiently for Harry to make the first move. Harry nodded to it then started off again. The wolf ventured a few paces ahead almost like he was checking to make certain the path was safe. They walked in silence, turning left then right, Harry using the Four-Point Spell every now and then to make sure they were going the right way. It felt like they were walking in circles, each hedge looking exactly like the next. Harry was really starting to feel like a laboratory rat that was running around in an endless maze for an experiment.

Turning right again, Harry nearly ran into the wolf he was staring to call Phoenix. Phoenix was standing in front of a golden mist that was floating in the air. He heard Cedric cry out in alarm from somewhere nearby followed by Fleur screaming. Harry had to bite back the urge to rush off and find out what was wrong. He remembered there were four highly qualified teachers patrolling that could step in if it was necessary.

' _Sometimes the hardest thing is putting faith in others,_ ' Phoenix had told him. ' _You can't always do everything on your own, love. You'll only drive yourself mad by trying._ '

Not trusting the golden mist ahead, Harry cast one of the numerous protection shields he had learned and cautiously stepped forward. The shield pushed the mist away with each step he took. He soon got through it, Phoenix following him. He reached another intersection and let out a frustrated sigh. This was really getting ridiculous. He was beginning to think there was no end to this maze.

Looking down at Phoenix, Harry figured it was worth a shot.

"Which way?" he asked tiredly. He watched as Phoenix went to the right. Harry shook his head as he followed Phoenix. He would have to ask Remus and the human Phoenix about this later. This certainly wasn't normal behavior. The wolf wasn't real, he knew that much, but even if it was a real wolf, it wouldn't behave like that…not that Harry was complaining. He found it's company to be a soothing reassurance. It was almost like a piece of Phoenix was right there with him.

Phoenix lead the way confidently, just like his girlfriend would if she was there. The wolf was slowly picking up speed forcing Harry to pick up his own pace so he could keep up. He followed Phoenix around the corner only to skid to a halt as he came face to face with one of the Blast-Ended Skrewts Hagrid had used in that years Care of Magical Creatures class. The only thing was it was certainly a lot bigger now. It was at least ten feet long with thick armor and long stinger that was curled over its back giving off the appearance of a giant scorpion.

Remembering his lessons, Harry pointed his wand at the underside that wasn't covered by armor and shouted, " _IMPEDIMENTA_!"

The jinx hit the Skrewt, causing it to freeze in mid attack. Not wanting to waste any time around anything like that since the jinx wasn't permanent; Harry hurried past it with Phoenix following him.

"You could have warned me, you know," Harry said bitterly to Phoenix, not expecting a response. He used another Four-Point Spell and after another left turn was back on course.

Harry continued on the path, Phoenix once again taking the lead. For nearly ten minutes they walked quickly. It seemed the wolf wanted to be out of this maze just as much as Harry did. He knew he should be nearing the center when a familiar voice saying one word made Harry's blood turn cold.

" _Crucio_!"

Fleur's yells filled Harry's ears. Turning towards the screams, Harry set the hedge on fire, burning a large hole for Harry to climb through. Once he did, Phoenix jumped through the hole and hurried towards the noise. Harry followed them, stopping abruptly when he saw Cedric standing over Fleur who was twitching on the ground. He pointed his wand at Diggory and shouted, "Petrificus Totalus!"

Cedric's arms snapped to his sides as he fell backwards to the ground, stiff as a board. Harry hurried over to Fleur and helped her sit up. Phoenix sat down and waited patiently a few feet away seeing that Harry had everything under control. Harry had to roll his eyes at the sight of his 'pet'. _Oh yeah, I am definitely having a talk with Remus and Phoenix_. He quickly checked Fleur over before moving on to Cedric. Looking down at eighteen-year-old, Harry noticed that something was wrong with his eyes. They weren't looking around like they should be. It was almost like he was in some sort of daze. The Imperius Curse!

"Cedric!" Harry shouted at the dazed student. "Fight it Cedric! It's your mind! Push him out!"

For a few seconds nothing changed, Cedric's eyes still looked dazed. Harry was about to send up red sparks for help when he saw Cedric's eyes move once…twice then continuously. Cedric was Cedric again. Harry pointed his wand to Cedric and muttered, "Finite Incantatem."

He watched as Cedric's body relaxed and he blinked a few times before making eye contact with Harry. There was obvious confusion in those eyes as Harry slowly helped Cedric sit up.

"What are you doing!" Fleur yelled. "You just saw—"

"—someone under the Imperius Curse," Harry interrupted calmly, not taking his eyes off of Cedric. He didn't want to risk turning his back on someone who had been under someone else's control. _But whose? Who would do such a thing, especially to Cedric? Who would take that risk with so many watching?_

"Are you there, Cedric, or should I stun you this time?"

Cedric rubbed his head as he looked at Harry then at Fleur, clearly confused. "What happened?" he asked. "When did you come? I remember seeing the Skrewt then nothing. Did someone attack me?"

Fleur moved to Harry's side.

"The Imperius Curse?" she asked hesitantly, clearly not ready to trust someone who had just used an Unforgivable on her. Not that Harry could blame her. "Are you sure Harry?"

Harry nodded. "You could see it in his eyes," he said as he stood up and looked around, his hand gripping his wand tightly. This was going too far. No student could cast an unforgivable successfully and none of the teachers patrolling would even consider on doing such a thing. That meant there was an adult on Hogwarts grounds (or had been) that wanted to do Cedric harm. _And possibly the rest of us._

"We should leave this area as soon as possible. There's a chance whoever used it on you, Cedric, could try again if they're still here. Can you continue or do you want to send up sparks?"

"Continue," Cedric said as he slowly stood up with Harry and Fleur's help. He then looked at the other two champions worriedly. "What did I do?"

Harry and Fleur glanced at each other nervously. Cedric was Harry's friend, Fleur was Phoenix's and Cedric probably wouldn't take the truth well. "Er—you sort of attacked Fleur but I was here in time to help," Harry lied. "We should get moving. We're wasting time."

Cedric nodded then looked past them, his eyes widening in alarm. "What is that?" he asked quickly.

Harry turned around and smiled at Phoenix who was still sitting and waiting. "Phoenix," he said as he approached the wolf. He knelt down so that he was looking at them face to face. "Thanks for the help but I should really finish this on my own. If you want you can patrol the boundaries with the teachers."

Phoenix jumped to her feet but stayed where she was. Harry smiled at the sight before standing and turning to see Cedric and Fleur staring at him with wide eyes. "What?" he asked innocently. "She's over protective, I have no clue what she is." Receiving no answer whatsoever, Harry simply shrugged and bid farewell before taking off again.

It didn't take long for him to find the burned hedge and jump through the hole, tucking his head and rolling as he hit the ground to prevent injury. Standing back up, Harry used the Four-Point Spell again and started moving once he found North-west. He knew he would probably have to explain Phoenix's presence to Cedric and Fleur along with everyone who was probably watching. The problem was he didn't have an explanation.

Without the aid of Phoenix, who stood beside him doing what she was told, Harry encountered several dead ends but continued on. He knew now that only Phoenix the person would have an answer to help him with the wolf. As the darkness increased, Harry cast a strong ' _Lumos_ ' to see where he was going. He reached a long straight path and instantly became cautious. He had to be somewhere close to the center of the maze which meant the challenges should increase. Right?

A sudden movement caught his attention. His was at the ready but he didn't strike. He didn't want to take the chance of angering whatever it was. The moment the creature came into view Harry couldn't believe his eyes. It had the body of a large lion and the head of a woman. It was a sphinx. She didn't appear to be preparing for attack, just blocking his path. Harry kept his distance and his wand ready.

"What you seek is past me," the creature spoke in a deep and husky voice. "You must answer my riddle correctly on the first try to pass. Answer wrong and I will attack. Refrain from answering, you may leave unscathed."

 _Great. Just great._ Harry really wished that Lupin or Hermione were here. Riddles were more their forte than his. Thinking about it, Harry figured he could hear the riddle and if he couldn't figure it out all he had to do was walk away and find another path. "May I hear the riddle please?" he asked tentatively.

The sphinx nodded and sat down in the middle of the path before she started to recite the riddle.

" **First think of the person who lives in disguise,**

 **Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.**

 **Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,**

 **The middle of middle and end of the end?**

 **And finally give me the sound often heard**

 **During the search for a hard-to-find word.**

 **Now string them together, and answer me this,**

 **Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss**?"

Harry closed his eyes and processed what she said. There seemed to be three parts in the riddle adding up to a creature he wouldn't want to kiss. _Well that narrows it down,_ he thought sarcastically. The first part of the riddle was easy. Someone in disguise dealing in secrets and lies would be an impostor or a spy. The second part made no sense so Harry moved on to the third. A sound heard when one was trying to find a word? There were several: um, er, eh, aaa…

 _Wait a minute!_ Realization hit Harry like the bludger that hit him last year…hard. The middle of middle and end of end was the letter 'D'. The answer had to be a spy-d-er making the creature he wouldn't want to kiss being a spider.

"The answer is a spider," Harry said confidently. Phoenix started jumping in happiness. He had to be right.

The sphinx smiled as she stood up and moved out of the way for them to pass. Harry nodded to the creature then continued on his way. He continued North-west with all of his senses on alert now. He was getting closer meaning the obstacles should be getting harder. Reaching another fork, Harry used the Four-Point Spell again and took the path to the right. He could see a light in the distance but still continued to travel cautiously. ' _Always be prepared,'_ Phoenix had reminded him. _'Never run into anything without knowing what you're facing. Acting rashly could cost you your life. Trust me love, I know.'_ And boy did she know.

The Triwizard Cup was up ahead on a platform about a hundred yards away. A quick movement caught his attention forcing Harry to move. He rolled to the side as a large dark figure jumped in his path and hurried towards the Cup. It was Cedric. Harry was about to move when a something massive, being seen over the large hedge caught his line of sight. It was moving parallel with Cedric. It was going to attack Cedric.

Harry hurried to his feet. He had an idea what sort of creature it could be and really didn't want to face one of _those_ again. Unfortunately Cedric hadn't faced one before and had no idea what he was running into. "Cedric, look out!" he shouted.

Cedric skidded to a halt before jumping out of the way as an Acromantula stepped into the path and started moving towards Cedric. Harry acted quickly, pointing his want at the creature and shouting, " _Stupefy_!" The spell hit the gigantic spider's body but nothing happened other than the creature turning to face Harry, seeing the boy as a bigger threat.

" _Impedimentia_! _Stupefy_!" Harry shouted but it was no use. The creature just kept coming. He was running out of chances.

" _Arinea Rximae_!" Cedric yelled and was shocked to see the creature fly backwards, landing on its back.

" _Immobulus_!" Harry finished.

The spell hit the creature's underbelly and all movement ceased. The silence was deafening. Harry hadn't realized the lack of noise until now. It seemed that the entire crowd was eagerly awaiting the next move Harry and Cedric would make since they were both so close to the end. Harry approached cautiously until he reached Cedric and pulled the Hufflepuff to his feet.

"Good job," Cedric said, unable to take his eyes off of the creature. "You have been working?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders feeling his self-confidence dwindle slightly. Glancing over at the Cup, Harry knew what he needed to do. He just hoped no one would hate him for it.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "Look, I think you should take the Cup. You wanted to be in this Tournament. I didn't. Your dad wants you to win. My guardians said they don't care. I'm only five points ahead of you. With any luck the judges will have more than a five point difference. I don't need the money or the attention. Please take it. It's still a Hogwarts win which is what we both want."

Cedric once again stared at Harry as if he had grown another head. Then he looked to Phoenix who was looking at the cup and whimpering, she seemed slightly wary, but neither boy paid her any attention.

"Harry, I can't do that," he said. "You saved me tonight. _You_ deserve to win. Forget about my father and everything else. You proved to be the better champion."

"I don't care," Harry said quickly. "Look, just take it before Victor or Fluer comes. _Please_."

Seeing Harry's pleading eyes, Cedric let out a reluctant sigh and walked towards the Cup. Harry watched as Cedric picked up the pace and re-holstered his wand. He slowly started to follow Cedric, ready to congratulate his schoolmate…his friend. He had to wonder where Cedric was. The problem with Cedric taking the cup would be that there was still a chance that Harry could be declared the overall winner since he was ten points ahead of the Bulgarian. The judges wouldn't separate by more then ten; they hadn't in the past.

Silence remained as Cedric reached for the Cup, but he stopped.

"We'll take it together and split the glory and prize money. Hogwarts gets the glory and you still get what you deserve." Cedric smiled. Harry nodded and reached for the cup with Cedric. Phoenix suddenly jumped on Cedric who was closer to the cup and turned to see she had lost her chance to save Harry. She tried to jump but Harry had already grabbed the cup thinking Cedric had grabbed it too. He was wrong and Cedric was surprised when Harry and the cup disappeared. The wolf had saved him and had been too late to save her master. He got up and looked around thinking he'd see the wolf, but it was gone. Harry and the wolf were both gone, the cup had been a portkey, but to where?


	17. Chapter 17

Phoenix knew before the hedges came down that something was wrong. When they did come down, all she could do was cry out. Fleur was lying on the ground, scratched and bruised feet from Cedric; Krum was in a crouch about to attack a giant spider. All the creatures inside suddenly had cages around them before they sank into the ground. Phoenix didn't see Harry or the cup anywhere. The families started pouring out. Heather and Phoenix were the first to get to Cedric.

"Ced, I saw the white wolf, I saw it attack you, what was it?" Phoenix asked.

"I don't know, it was Harry's though, as soon as it pushed me to the ground it turned to Harry but was too late." He said.

"Was it light, like a feather?"

"Yeah, but lighter, I think air describes it better."

"Harry saved your life and doesn't even realize it." Phoenix said.

"Phoenix, the cup was a port key." Cedric said as his parents reached them.

"I need to tell Dumbledore." She said and ran to the Headmaster.

"Sir, it was a portkey. It was a trap to get one of the champions, Harry more than likely." She said. She wanted to yell. Sirius had made it to them in no time.

"Where's Harry." He asked. Phoenix just blew up.

"Harry is gone, the cup was portkey. What's worse was it is his entire fault it happened at all. This whole tournament was a mistake; it put Harry in more danger than anything. Harry never should have been in the tournament, anyone with eyes could see he didn't want to be." She yelled. "If he had just pressed, he could have gotten Harry out of this tournament, he would have been safe."

"I could have done nothing." Dumbledore replied.

"Harry was a fourth Champion, you could have pressed a lot harder that it was illegitimate, that he was not a real champion and the contract didn't affect him." She said. Sirius just stood there, he had to admit, Phoenix was right, and she had a clue of what was going on.

"Do you have an idea who did it?"

"One guess, Mad eye Moody." She said.  
"That is impossible, Alastor is an ex-auror."

"Who is being impersonated." Phoenix said.

"How would you know this?"

"How could I forget the man that saved me?" She said quietly. She already had a few people staring at her, she had yelled out her distrust of Dumbledore. She just really wanted Harry back.

Harry felt the pull behind his navel and knew immediately that the cup was a port key. He had seen Phoenix push Cedric down but Harry had already grabbed the cup before he could stop her. He was glad his wolf was able to help his friend; he would be fine alone. As soon as he felt ground under his body something grabbed him. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth in pain. He was tied to something hard, stone most likly and gagged. When he opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was Wormtail standing by a huge cauldron. Harry watched as Wormtail placed a bone into the large cauldron. It never occurred to Harry to think how Wormtail got out of prison, only thing he thought was, what was Wormtail brewing? Harry listened to the man chant as he placed the last ingredients in the cauldron. A bone Harry was just realizing was at his feet rose into the air and then hit the mud gray liquid.

"Bone of the father, unknowingly given." Wormtail said as the bone hit the bottom with a soft clunk. Wormtail took a dagger from his robes and placed it over his right wrist.

"Flesh of the s…servant, w…willingly g…given." He said and his screams suddenly filled the yard.

The graveyard.

Harry was indeed tied to a grave; it seemed to be the grave the bone had come from by the immense crack and the small hole in the stone at his feet.

Wormtail made his way to Harry and sliced his arm. He collected the blood in a vial and picked up a small child from the ground. Wormtail stood over the cauldron and dropped the blood, Harry's blood, vial and all, into the cauldron.

"Blood of the enemy…unwillingly taken." Wormtail said and uncovered the child. It was red, maybe black with red snake eyes. Wormtail dropped it into the potion and Harry hoped it drowned. As soon as he thought that, the cauldron exploded and a tall, slimy, and pale skeleton of a man stood in its place.

"Robe me." He said. Wormtail gave it a black robe and then turned to face Harry. There was no doubt in Harry's mind that it was Voldemort, the bane of his existence.

For a moment Voldemort just held the wand in his hand, like he was remembering how it felt to be alive before returning his eyes to Wormtail.

"Hold out your arm," he ordered. There was no room for objection in his voice. Wormtail obediently extended his left arm and pulled his sleeve up to his elbow, revealing the Dark Mark. It was the same mark shown in the sky after the Quidditch World Cup, a skull with a snake coming out of its mouth. Voldemort took a close look at the mark and smiled.

"It's back," he hissed. "Now we shall see how many have foolishly turned against me."

Without warning Voldemort touched the mark on Wormtail's arm. Harry felt a burst of pain from the scar on his forehead as Wormtail let out another scream. As fast as the pain had come it was gone. Bowing his head and breathing heavily, Harry forced himself to look over at Voldemort and Wormtail to see the Dark Lord pulling his hand away from a now black mark.

Voldemort stood up straight and looked around the graveyard with a cruel smile on his face. His stance was foreboding yet somewhat impatient. Harry didn't want to think about what Voldemort was waiting for but that didn't stop his mind from coming up with possibilities. Whoever 'they' were Harry knew that they were servants of Voldemort. The question was what type of servants were they?

After a few minutes, Voldemort turned back to face Harry, his evil smile widening.

"Hello Harry. You should know; the grave you sit on is that of my late father. He was a muggle, much like your filthy mudblood mother." He said with a cruel, twisted smile. The smile reminded him of the old Draco Malfoy.

Then Harry's eyes widened at the statement. How much did he know?

"Ah, yes, I know of the traitors, the Lestranges. The mangy cat and her mutt mother."

Harry wanted to yell out. He didn't understand the animal analogy, but he really wanted to defend Phoenix and Bella.

"I also know of your family, an ex-con and a were-wolf. What a ridiculous mix, not even a family. Ah, _my_ _family_ has returned.

The sound of the swishing of cloaks alerted both Harry and Voldemort that others had arrived. Black cloaked figures appeared between the graves with a cracking noise, the sound of wizards Apparating. They all wore white masks and had their hoods up, blocking anything of their head that could identify them. They simply bowed and called out to Voldemort with one word, master.

They formed a circle around the grave Harry was bound to. Nervously glancing around, Harry noticed gaps in the circle.

These people were wearing the same robes as Pettigrew, pushing Harry to the conclusion that these people were Death Eaters, Voldemort's loyal followers.

Voldemort glanced around at the figures, looking neither impressed nor disappointed by the turnout.

"Welcome, my Death Eaters," he said softly. "It has been thirteen years since you were last called yet you come like no time has passed. United under the Dark Mark you all wear…or are we?" He slowly looked around at the cloaked figures, almost like he was examining his followers just by a simple look.

His voice turned to an accusing one. "Every single one of you is healthy and powerful," he hissed. "I can see no reason why no one sought me out, the wizard you swore your loyalty to. I had to wait for someone like Wormtail to escape as a rat from Azkaban and come across me because everyone else had reentered society, claiming to be innocent of the very actions they performed of their own free will. Perhaps they felt the need to join the Mudbloods, Muggles and Albus Dumbledore." He growled. Without warning Voldemort threw a curse at one of the wizards in front of him. The wizard fell to the ground instantly. Harry knew he was dead.

Several members of the circle shook their heads while others stirred uncomfortably but Voldemort ignored the movement. "Being deserted by those who declared their eternal loyalty to me was a disappointment," he said, "and I don't like to be disappointed." Several members tried to move but it seemed that something was preventing them from dropping to their knees and pleading for mercy. "Don't even bother trying to beg for forgiveness. None of you deserve to be forgiven. It will take thirteen years of repayment for the thirteen years of betrayal. Wormtail has already paid some of his debt."

Pettigrew was still on the ground, clutching his stump of an arm, sobbing.

"You helped me return, Wormtail," Voldemort said as he turned to Pettigrew. "As worthless and cowardice as you are, you helped me and Lord Voldemort always rewards those who helps him."

Voldemort raised his wand and twirled it through the air, a strip of silver being left behind as his wand continued to move. Slowly, the silver began to take shape, forming what looked to be a silver human hand. Once it finished forming, it slowly lowered and attached itself to Pettigrew's bleeding arm. Silence filled the air as Pettigrew stopped sobbing. He looked down and stared at his new silver hand in amazement before hurrying on his knees to Voldemort and kissed the bottom of Voldemort's robes.

"Thank you, my Lord, thank you," Pettigrew whispered then stood up and took his place in the circle.

"I never break my word, Wormtail," Voldemort said. "You better remember that." Voldemort said and turned to the large empty space.

"The Lestranges—locked in Azkaban for their master rather than turning against him, one died for me, it seems the other chose her side. She is a traitor. They were to be a few of my followers that would be rewarded when I broke into Azkaban, but not now. The Dementors of course will join us along with the giants and dark creatures that are feared by many." Voldemort slowly turned to look at Harry, a cruel smile forming on his lipless mouth. "Now, I am sure many of you have noticed we have a guest," he said as he strolled towards the teenager. "Harry Potter is, of course, my guest of honor tonight. Many of you thought this mere _child_ had brought about my downfall. I lost my powers and body that night because of something I had overlooked. His mother had died trying to save him, providing a protection which made it impossible for me to harm the boy."

The pain from Harry's scar was increasing with each step Voldemort took. It was impossible to think. He had to remind himself to breathe. There was a part of Harry that wanted Voldemort to just get it over with while another part was screaming at him to think of a way to escape back to Hogwarts…to his guardians and friends, and to Phoenix, to his flame and his entire life.

Voldemort took another step and reached out to touch Harry's face. "His mother's sacrifice was left upon him," he said. "Old magic that I had foolishly overlooked but it doesn't matter anymore. The protection is gone." Without further ado, Voldemort touched Harry's cheek, increasing the pain that was already searing from Harry's scar. "My error…the woman's foolish sacrifice that deflected my curse, sending unimaginable pain and ripping me from my body has finally been corrected. I am no longer less than a spirit yet alive. I no longer have to possess animals or other humans like I did four years ago in an attempt to steal the Philosopher's Stone—an attempt that had also been thwarted by Harry Potter. I no longer have to rely on a servant who was on the run from his former friends to keep me alive."

Several Death Eaters shifted their weight back and forth uncomfortably but Voldemort took no notice of it.

"You see, Harry Potter, fate always favors Lord Voldemort," the Dark Lord said with a grin. "I learned about the Tournament from Bertha Jorkins, a witch from the Ministry who had the misfortune of running into Wormtail. She also revealed the location of a faithful Death Eater. Her mind and body just weren't the same afterwards. I had to dispose of her." The look of disgust on Harry's face only made Voldemort's evil smile widen. "You saw what I was before the rebirth. You noticed the change from a few years ago, didn't you…Harry? You see, with a spell I invented, a little help from Nagini, and a potion consisting of unicorn blood and snake venom, I was able to return to a form that was almost human. Since Dumbledore had destroyed the Philosopher's Stone, I had to use other means—an old piece of Dark Magic. Bone from my father, flesh from a servant and blood from my enemy…there was only one choice of which enemy should be used. Your mother's protection is now in my veins too."

Harry stared at Voldemort in disbelief. He had moved past the denial. There was too much pain for this not to be happening. His head felt like it was going to split open any moment, his right arm was throbbing in pain and his muscles were screaming in exhaustion. Truthfully, Harry didn't know how much more of this he could take. Right now passing out was looking like an extremely good idea.

"You put up quite a fight, Harry Potter," Voldemort said, sounding almost proud. "I underestimated you and that blood traitor, the girl you call Black."

"Perhaps we shall see how powerful you are," Voldemort proposed as he raised his wand and pointed it at Harry. " _Crucio_!"

Pain worse than anything he had ever felt before filled his body. Every muscle, bone and organ felt like they were on fire, a second away from exploding, now he understood how Phoenix had felt in their first year, what she meant by he had better appreciate what went through for him to survive that night. Harry instantly closed his eyes and tried to think…tried to ignore the pain but it was too hard. He wanted to pass out…he wanted to die…he wanted it all to end. Is this what Phoenix had been thinking too? Was it too much to ask?

As fast as it came, the pain was gone. Harry's head fell forward as he sat their, his bindings being the only thing keeping him from falling over. Laughter could be heard but that was the last thing on Harry's mind. He felt ashamed. All it had taken was one Cruciatus Curse and he had given up. He had asked for death to come. He had failed Sirius.

He had failed Phoenix.

"What a pity," Voldemort said. "It seems that Dumbledore has overestimated your worth, Harry Potter. You escaped me all those years ago by luck and nothing else. I _will_ prove my power by killing you right here, right now but not like this. I shall give you a chance to defend yourself, now that I know what you are capable of. Wormtail, untie him, Lucius, find his wand."

Pettigrew knelt down in front of Harry, pulling the gag out of his mouth before tearing the bindings free with his new silver hand. A cry from Lucius could be heard through the silence alerting Harry that he had found his wand. Before Harry knew what was happening he was roughly pulled to his feet and a wand was shoved into his hand. Raising his head, Harry noticed that the circle of Death Eaters had closed in making any sort of escape impossible. Harry's grip tightened around his wand as he straightened his glasses on his face. If he was going to die then it would be on his feet. He had one last chance to make Phoenix proud.

"I have no doubt that blood traitor girl has taught you how to duel," Voldemort said quietly. "It will be interesting to learn what else she may have taught you. Bow Harry."

Harry rolled his eyes and bowed ever so slightly, never taking his eyes off of Voldemort who returned the bow. He knew defiance wasn't the path to take. Voldemort knew he could physically defend himself but had no idea what his training with Phoneix and Hermione had consisted of. He needed to think of a plan and keeping Voldemort away seemed like a pretty good one at the moment.

"Now, we duel," Voldemort said as he raised his wand.

Harry was expecting Voldemort to act fast and ducked as Voldemort sent a quick curse at him. After hearing the screams of the 'unfortunate' Death Eater who received the curse instead, Harry knew it was the Cruciatus Curse. Quickly, Harry stood back up and pointed his wand at Voldemort.

The next movement seemed to happen in slow motion. As Harry stood, Voldemort regained his footing. At the same time, their wands raised and pointed at their opponent.

Two voices could be heard throughout the graveyard. A teenager's voice screaming, " _Expelliarmus_ " while the high-pitched voice of Voldemort shouted " _Avada Kedavra_ ". The green light of the killing curse hit the red light of the disarming spell.

Harry suddenly felt his wand vibrating in his hand and tightened his grip. He wouldn't let go…he couldn't let go. A beam of gold light suddenly connected the two wands in addition to the red coming from Harry's wand and green coming from Voldemort's. Looking up at the Dark Lord, Harry saw that Voldemort was just as shocked as he was.

If it were possible, the golden connection immediately splintered into countless strands that arched over Harry and Voldemort, creating a lightened golden dome. There was no way anyone could interfere with what was happening now. Harry _and Voldemort_ were on their own now.

Voldmort yelled something at his servants but Harry couldn't make out what it was. He was too focused on keeping hold on his wand as he gripped it tightly with both hands. A sound filled his ears, a familiar sound he knew all too well…it was the sound of a phoenix. Harry closed his eyes and listened. The beautiful sound along with the uncontrollable energy building in him gave him hope. He poured more of his magic into the spell.

The vibrating of his wand increased drastically. Harry saw the beam between the wands had changed shape. There were now large beads of light that was slowly moving its way to Harry's wand. He had to push it towards Voldemort. Closing his eyes, Harry focused on his wand and pushing the golden beads. He could feel the beads slowly moving towards Voldemort. He poured more and more of his energy, his focus in completing the task. Slowly, the vibrations of his wand lessened slightly allowing Harry to open his eyes and look up at his opponent.

Voldemort's wand was now vibrating fiercely as one golden bead connected with the tip of Voldemort's wand. Faint echoing screams could be heard as what looked like a hand belonging to a dense, grayish ghost emerged from Voldemort's wand followed by a head, chest and arms. It was the upper body of a man. Harry nearly dropped his wand in shock as he watched the rest of the man come out of the wand. He looked too solid to be a ghost but what else could he be?

The man stood, glanced at the golden beam connecting the wands then turned to Harry. "So he _is_ a wizard," the man said in amazement then turned to Harry. "Keep fighting, boy. He's the one that killed me." His voice sounding almost like an echo, a reminder of something Harry had forgotten.

There were more screams as another…being pulled itself out of Voldemort's wand similar to the way the man did but this one was a woman. This one Harry knew he had never seen before. She was a pump woman, only a little taller than him. She also took in the scene before turning to Harry. "Hang on, Harry," she said, her voice echoing like the old man's. "Don't you let go!"

The figures started to pace around the dome, offering words of encouragement to Harry and words Harry couldn't hear to Voldemort but from the looks on their faces Harry knew it wasn't pleasantries. Another head emerged out of Voldemort's wand and the moment Harry saw it his breath caught in his chest. Nothing could prepare him for this.

The grey shadow of a woman with long hair fell to the ground, stood up and looked at him. Harry's bottom lip was shaking as his eyes filled with tears. It was his mother looking at him. "Hold on, my son," she said gently. "Your father's coming…just hold on, my darling boy."

As his mother finished her plea Harry saw the figure emerge out of Voldemort's wand. The presence of the untidy hair as the head came out left no doubt in Harry's mind. James Potter fell to the ground and stood up. He glanced at the beam connecting the wands before approaching Harry, who could feel the tears rolling down his face. It was too much.

"You must stay strong, Harry," James said, his voice echoing like the others.

Harry tried to nod but it was too much.

"Harry, we can give a few seconds, but that is all, when we tell you to, run to the cup and go back to the girl that is waiting for you. She is beautiful and loves you to no end, we couldn't be more proud." Lily said. Harry let a few more tears fall before he heard James.

"Break the connection Harry!" James shouted. Harry nodded but doing so seemed to be easier said than done. When he finally broke the connection, the golden dome vanished.

Quickly, Harry ran to his destination. His lungs were screaming for air. His head felt too heavy to keep upright. Harry knew he was on the verge of passing out but forced his body to keep moving. He had to do this. His friends were counting on him.

When Harry reached his destination, he collapsed to his knees. He rested his hand on the Cup and instantly felt a jerk behind his navel. His eyes closed as the graveyard dissolved into a whirl of color. He had done it.

A moment later Harry felt himself slam into the ground, sending pain throughout his body. He was lying face up on thick grass waiting for the darkness to consume him. Harry released his hold on his wand just as distant sounds filled his ears. A hand touched his face but Harry didn't move. He had no energy to spare.

"Harry, Harry can you here me?" a familiar voice asked frantically. "Harry, please look at me!"

"Harry, wake up mate, you have got to wake up." Cedric's voice filled his ears. He just couldn't take it any more and simply collapsed. The last thing he knew was Phoenix yelling for help.


	18. Chapter 18

"He's waking up!" Cedric called.

"You sure Ced, this isn't another false alarm is it?" Phoenix asked and gripped Harry's hand. Harry opened his eyes and saw two blurry figures. He tried to sit up and find his glasses, but someone pushed him back and handed them to him.

"Sit back, you have been out for a day and a half Harry, you need to rest." Phoenix said. Harry felt fine, but stayed back.

"Gave us quite a scare Potter." Cedric said.

"Harry, do you realize what you did two nights ago?" Phoenix asked.

"What did I do?" Harry asked.

"Harry your gift has shown it's self. That wolf was solidified air. I am curious how it happened and how you were able to control it."

"It had a mind of it's own." Harry replied.

"But it didn't attack you Harry, I can't wait to teach you this summer." She smiled.

"It may not be showing, but she was worried about you mate." Cedric said.

"Where are Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked

"Dinner, I made them go, I have eaten Hospital food, should I get Madam Pomfrey?" She asked.

"You stay here, I'll get her." Cedric said. Phoenix nodded and sat Indian style on the chair.

"Hey Phoenix, why did the wolf try to save Cedric and me?"

"Your magic is growing, the wolf was real and sensed what you couldn't, danger. Cedric was closer and in your mind you want your friends saved before you so it saved him because you wanted it to." She said rubbing his hand gently.

"What about the cup, who do they say won?"

"Hogwarts." She said simply.

"Me or Cedric?" He asked.

"Hogwarts." She said again. He was staring to get annoyed. He was glad when Madam Pomfrey and Cedric got to the bed.

"Who won?" He asked Cedric.

Cedric just smiled at him and said, "Hogwarts."

"Both of you are being claimed the winners Mr. Potter, a tie, that is what they mean." Madam Pomfrey said. Harry nodded and took the potions he was given. Madam Pomfrey was gone as quick as she came.

"Harry, what happened, where did you go?" Phoenix asked. Her joking tone, her smile, her happiness; it was all gone, worry, fear, and stiffness replaced them.

"I was brought to a graveyard." Harry replied.

"In front of a mansion?" She asked. Cedric was confused.

"Do you know of it?" Cedric asked.

"Riddle Manor." Phoenix said.

"Do you know the place?" Cedric asked again. Phoenix only nodded; she knew too well what the place was.

"Please Harry, what did he say? What did Voldemort say about my mum?" Phoenix asked. Harry should have known that's why she was asking. She wouldn't have asked him to retell of the night if it wouldn't help her mum.

"He called you both blood traitors. Said you are both no better than mudbloods." Harry said.

"She isn't safe anymore, thank you Harry, it means so much that you would relive even a piece of that night." She said. She had tears in her eyes.

"How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Don't remember what my mum was? What she was forced to take? What she was imprisoned for? What I was and still am to people?" Phoenix asked quietly.

"Too well," Harry said.

"Harry, you look terrible, forget about me for a bit and get some sleep, we all need it. Cedric and I haven't left since you collapsed." She said. Harry just nodded and started to close his eyes.

When Phoenix knew he was fully asleep she stood up.

"I need to owl my mum and Sirius and…"

"What you need to do is calm down." Cedric said. She nodded and wiped her tears away.

"You don't know what it's like, do you, hiding from the world, having to be strong when you are obviously scared, hiding your feelings so people think you are fine, having your house mates hate you because you have death eater parents." She said.

"No, I don't, I also don't know what it's like to be you. Everyone is different, but we are here to help."

"I know Cedric, but I am scared, he is back, I know it, but my mum and I, we are in danger, we are just below Harry on his death list. Harry has a lot more to worry about though and I can't stress him out more." She sighed.

"Look, talk to Heather, she would like that."

"No, you should, you very well could have died, she was really scared for you, you need to talk to her, not me, I need to owl my mum and Sirius and explain what's going on." She said. He nodded and let her leave. Phoenix walked to the Gryffindor commons and was surprised to see Sirius and Bella inside.

"Mum, Sirius, what are you two doing here?"

"We are here because we are in as much danger as you and Harry." Bella sighed.

"I know." Phoenix said hugging her mum.

"Gale has cleaned up her guest rooms for Sirius, Harry and me and she has gotten you a new room since you are an official trainee this summer." She said.

"Thanks mum, I was just coming to owl you both, Harry is awake, well sleeping right now, but he was up long enough to tell me that Voldemort told the others that we are proclaimed traitors." Phoenix said said.

"We know, that's why Harry is going to Romania with you, the Weasley's will bring Hermione a week or so after they all get back from school. I am staying with your mother and Gale." Sirius said.

"This is the perfect summer to." Phoenix suddenly smiled. "He may be back, but there is something amazing happening at Dragon Gates this summer."

"What is going on?" Sirius asked.

"I have been working on it since last summer, my friend Mike is getting married this summer." She smiled.

"Good for him." Sirius said. Phoenix nodded and sat down.

"How long are you here?"

"Until the end of term, we have rooms set up at the bottom of the tower." Bella said. Phoenix nodded.

"I am going back to the Hospital wing, since you already know everything." Phoenix sighed.

"I'll come too." Sirius said. Phoenix nodded and left the common room followed closely by Sirius. The reached the Hospital wing and saw Harry was awake.

"Madam Pomfrey woke me up." He said before Phoenix could scold him.

"Ok, good to see you awake, what's the verdict?"

"I am free to go in a week." He replied.

"So until exams are done." Phoenix said.

"Yeah." Harry said.

"Lucky you." She said.

"Lucky me, I already got out of them." Harry reminded her.

"I know; I hate exams." She sighed.

"Who doesn't?' Harry asked and saw her start to answer. "I was kidding."

"Ok, but Hermione does." Phoenix said.

"I know." He said.

"Harry, in all seriousness, Dumbledore and Fudge, they'll want to know what happened, if you want me to, I'll be here when they do, or you can do it on your own." She said.

"I want you here, you have a right to know."

"If that's what you want Harry, Dumbledore and the Minister are coming in three days to question you, I promise to stay right here." She said.

"Same goes for me." Sirius said. Harry looked from his girlfriend to his godfather, both stubborn, both Black; they were definitely family Harry decided.

"Thank you both." Harry said. They both nodded and hugged him.

"Sirius, I think we've found the fourth, I kept up the tradition for you." Harry said.

"She is a definite me." Sirius agreed. Phoenix just rolled her eyes; she really didn't want to know. Over the course of the next few days, Phoenix stayed by Harry's side whenever she didn't have an exam. When Friday came, Harry was nervous, but Sirius was with him and Phoenix was in an exam. She came in and clung to his hand before the Minister and Dumbledore came in.

"Hello Harry." Dumbledore smiled. Phoenix didn't look at either man.

"Can we help either of you?" Sirius asked.

"If you two would leave, we need question Mr. Potter about that night." Fudge said.

"I know why you are here, and they are staying, Phoenix at the very least, she deserves to know."

"We need no more students know what you experienced Harry and…"

"And I want them to stay, they told me that they would stay and I will respect that." Harry said.

"Fine, I also come with your winnings, one-thousand galleons."

"What about Cedric?"

"He too got one-thousand galleons, as the winners you each get equal amounts and the champions expect one-thousand." Fudge grumbled.

"Thank you sir." Harry said.

"When ever you are ready to begin Harry." Sirius sighed. Harry nodded and got everyone to touch his hand.

"Is this really what you want Harry?" Phoenix asked understanding. Harry just nodded. Phoenix let out a long sigh and let a strand of fire engulf them all.

"You read too much this year Harry." She said before pulling everyone into Harry's mind with his help. It is something they had developed so they could show each other things they didn't want others to over hear. She was able to bring people into her mind or Harry's to show them anything they wanted them to see. Nothing like Legimency, because both parties needed to give entrance and it didn't last more than ten minutes or so.

Once inside Harry's mind, all they could do was watch, it was like a movie, a scary movie, but utterly real.

They watched as Harry fell to the ground and was thrown into a grave and tied up. Phoenix saw it through Harry's eyes and felt his pain, which was the only kink in their connection, and the one thing that made it different from Legimency. When she was in his mind, she became him almost. The others saw it from no point of view. They watched the ritual, Phoenix felt Harry's arm being cut. They all watched as Voldemort came to life and forced Harry to duel. None cried, all were fearful as the conversations were said. What really got Phoenix was Lucius; this would really hurt him. What she didn't know is that to the others, he changed the name to someone else. When it was all over Phoenix was silent and rigid, Dumbledore was sympathetic, Sirius was scared, and the Minister wouldn't believe it.

"He is not back, that was a fowl trick Mr. Potter, and I will not be fooled." The Minister bellowed.

"Then don't, you wanted to know what happened and we showed you, do what you want with the information." Phoenix growled. The Minister looked taken aback by her tone but quickly straightened himself up and left the Hospital Wing with his nose in the air.

"Get well Harry." Dumbledore said leaving the Hospital Wing as well.

"You really know how to handle the Ministry." Sirius chuckled, looking at a pissed off Phoenix.

"I have a right to be pissed at the pompous prat that calls himself Minister, I can tell you at least one person that is better for the job." She said matter-of-factly.

"Who?" Sirius asked.

"Amelia Bones." Phoenix replied.

"Who?"

"She pleaded my mum's case, well, her right to trial more than anything." Phoenix explained.

"To get off the topic of the Ministry, well, sort of, who put my name in the Goblet?"

"Moody." Phoenix replied.

"The auror?" Harry asked.

"That's him, but the _real_ mad-eye Moody was found in a compartment in his trunk." She replied.

"Who was the imposter?"

"Monty Crotch (in honor of my friend Cribby) I think." She said.

"Barty Crouch?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, no, wait, it was Monty Crotch _Jr._ " She decided.

"You mean Barty Crouch Jr." Sirius said.

"I meant what I said, Monty Crotch Jr." Phoenix replied.

"I get it, what happened to him?"

"Well the real Moody was fine except for a few health problems that are all fixed and he is ten times as jumpy. He's still annoyed with me. I used to love to make him jump when I was really young, and I still do." She said. "Best part is, he can't catch me."

"You are so mean." Harry said.

"I know, so want to tell me why the Minister said nothing about Lucius?"

"I changed the name to Lestrange." Harry said.

"My Uncle?" She asked.

"No, your dad."

"But he's dead." She said.

"Think the Minister gave a care?" Harry asked.

"So that proves he is a bastard that has no clue how to run things. Had you done that the Amelia, she would have known you were protecting someone." Phoenix said.

"You really want this Amelia person in the high seat." Sirius said.

"Course, she knows what she is doing and she knows how to act about certain things."

"Has the Minister left?" Madam Pomfrey cut in."

"You knew he was here?"

"How could I not? The man can be heard a mile away." She said.

"Oh, well, yes he is." Phoenix said.

"Good, it is late and time for Mr. Potter to get some sleep, you too Miss Black, please leave, you may come back tomorrow." She said.

"Yes ma'am." Phoenix said giving Harry a quick peck on his cheek. Sirius ruffled his hair a little and followed her out. Harry fell asleep quickly with the assistance of a dreamless sleep potion. He got out in only a couple days, that was his favorite thought.


	19. Chapter 19

Harry got out the day the train left. It felt good to be back on his feet again. He went straight to the Gryffindor common room and found Angelina talking to Phoenix about quidditch.

"We will be so ready for next year, you are an angel." Angelina smiled.

"Your welcome Angelina, just remember what I told you, sorry I can't help you more on Slytherin, I promise you they aren't getting anything about you either, I can't betray either team." Phoenix said.

"I understand, let me deal with them, but without Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to deal with, we will have more time to deal with Slytherin."

"That's what Marcus said too. Now if my cousin wasn't on the team I would tell you in a heart beat." Phoenix said.

"You don't like the team?"

"Ugly nasty brutes if you ask me. It will be a lot better when Draco is captain." Phoenix said.

"How do you know he's gonna be the captain?"

"Draco is their best player, they just refuse to give it to a fifteen year old, one more year and Montague is gone." Phoenix sighed.

"Hey Nix." Harry cut in.

"Harry!" She yelled and hugged him around the neck.

"Must have been lonely around here."

"Beyond belief, I have had deal with Ron, he is being a jerk about the tournament still."

"It's true, you really need to talk to him, and Seamus has been even more irritable lately. Dean and Neville say it's because Ron won't let them sleep. That's it though. Seamus and Dean can actually be good company when they don't hate you. Talk to you about it later."

"They leave you alone Nix?" Harry asked.

"For most of the year, but yeah, they asked me for help."

"They put aside their differences for the week and got Ron back." Angelina said.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Fred and George." She replied.

"You got their help too?"

"Yup, please for the love of god, talk to him." Phoenix said like she was begging.

"I will, me and Sirius are coming straight to Dragon Gates right?"

"Yeah, and Ron and Hermione will join us soon after."

"Big group." Harry commented.

"Yeah, I can't wait for you to really meet Dani." She smiled.

"The Horntail?" Harry asked.

"She is really great Harry. I promise she won't hurt you, Charlie sent me a letter while you were in the Hospital wing about her Hatchlings, which he failed to mention when we were talking before the third task." She said.

"So she won't attack me?" Harry asked.

"Not in Dragon Gates, but for the first task she felt threatened and was in unfamiliar territory so she was uneasy. Then she saw you going towards her eggs." Phoenix explained.

"Oh, so go slower?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, once she gets used to you, you will be fine." She smiled.

"If you two are done chatting, can I ask you one more thing?" Angelina asked.

"Sorry, right." Phoenix said and quickly answered the question so the quidditch captain could finally go and pack her trunk.

"Now that there isn't anyone to bother us, we can talk." Phoenix smiled sitting on the couch.

"What about my stuff?" Harry asked.

"Sirius packed it, my mum brought it to Dragon Gates for us. I grabbed your wand, money, and essentials before they took it all. The bag is on your bed." She said. Harry nodded and walked upstairs to grab it. It was a simple red and gold-yellow canvas bag with HJP written on the cover. When he got back down he saw that she had one just like it except Green and silver-white with PBBL on hers.

"Where did you get these?" Harry asked her.

"My mum brought them in Romania." She said sucking on a sugar quill.

"When are we going down to the train?"

"When you are ready." She replied.

"I'm sure ready, what about you?"

"Yeah, let's head out, I want to get a good compartment." She smiled. Harry nodded and followed her down to the entrance Hall.

"Hey Phoenix, Hey Harry." Cedric greeted them.

"Hey Cedric, how can we help you." Phoenix asked finishing her sugar quill and digging a new one out of her bag.

"Can we sit with you guys on the train, Heather and me that is." He said.

"I don't see why not, what do you say Harry?" Phoenix asked.

"The more the merrier, you getting a lot of questions too?" Harry asked.

"Yeah and it would be nice to have a real conversation again." He said.

"I understand, I did sort of dump it on you being in the Hospital Wing and all." Harry said.

"What are you going to do with your winnings Harry?" Cedric asked.

"I have an idea, but I need to find the right people." He replied as the twins came down the stairs with their trunks.

"There they are." Harry said and ran over.

"What can we do for you Harry my boy?" Fred asked when he got their attention. Harry just handed him the bag of galleons.

"A gift from me and Phoenix, we are gonna need some laughs in the future. We need Weasley's Wizard Wheeze, all I ask is that you don't tell anyone where you got it." Harry said.

"We can't accept this Harry." Fred said.

"This is your money." George added.

"I am not giving you a choice." Harry said and walked away.

"For their joke shop?" Phoenix asked when he got back.

"From the both of us."

"What did I do?" She asked.

"Without you, I wouldn't have survived." He said.

"That's sweet Harry." She said pecking him on the cheek. Draco ran over after that.

"Will I be seeing you this summer cousin?" He asked.

"Not this summer Dray, with Dragon Gates again this summer." She sighed.

"Maybe I will have to come see you there then." He said.

"The train is leaving soon, your girlfriend is probably wondering where you are." Phoenix said smiling slyly. Draco just groaned and ran off.

"Whose his girlfriend?" Harry asked.

"He doesn't have one, I was talking about Pansy though. He likes her and all, but like a sister, but for her…well...you get it." Phoenix replied.

"Poor guy." Cedric said.

"You know her?" Harry asked.

"Only her reputation." Cedric said.

"Yeah, it's not all true." Phoenix replied.

"We really should get to the train." Harry said. Phoenix nodded and grabbed her bag off the floor and led the way to the coaches. They grabbed an empty one and Harry noticed something pulling it.

"It's a thestral Harry, only those who have seen death can see them."

"Who did you see die?" Heather asked.

"My grandmother Lestrange, mum and I were visiting when she had a heart attack." Phoenix said.

"I watched my grandfather die, we got into a car crash and even magic couldn't fix his injuries. He died with me by his side." Cedric said.

"Why talk about death? Summer is back, Cedric is graduated, and we are right on our way." Phoenix smiled.

"What are you doing now that school is done?" Harry asked.

"Auror, I start training in a week, in a year I will be a full fledged auror." He said.

"Good luck with that, don't forget to remember us." Phoenix said as they reached the train.

"Don't worry, Heather won't let me, she is now trying to convince my parents to let her visit you."

"You should come too, my friend Mike asked me to invite a ton of people this summer and my boss Anton agreed. I can show you your dragon and maybe let you ride her." Phoenix smiled.

"No thanks there, I have had enough dragons." Cedric decided.

"I am very excited for this summer, Mike is too." Phoenix said.

"Who is Mike and why is he excited?" Harry asked.

"Mike is a friend from work I met last summer eighteen or nineteen I think, I really can't remember, and as for your second question, you will find out later." She smiled and got on the train with grace only she could muster. She tripped on the hem of her robe, fell up the stairs and then walked into the door of an empty compartment. She sat down in a huff, but loosened up as soon as Harry started to tickle her, they were later joined by Hermione and Ron. The ride was smooth and fun for all parties, except Ron, but he doesn't really matter and once again, things were perfect...but things change.


End file.
